Safe In My Dragon's Arms
by gothicamylee
Summary: "jika seseorang benar-benar mencintaimu ia akan menunggu dan tak mempermasalahkan hal ini! Dia akan menunggu dengan sabar dan menerima segala keputusan ku, segala kekuranganku! The best is deserve to fight for, The best is worth to wait!"/Sekarang saatnya ia harus menunjukan ia bisa membuat Hermione bahagia dan melupakan si Weaselbee itu./CHAPTER 11 IS UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no business in this fic. Kalau dari dulu Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING : **EYD berantakan, geje, tidak begitu menarik, typos. Ini fanfic Dramione ku, so be nice to me please ! :D happy reading guys! J

* * *

Suasana Hogwarts yang cerah setelah voldemort di musnahkan, kini para siswa-siswi Hogwarts bercengkrama di Aula besar. Di tahun ke tujuh ini The Golden Trio Gryffindor itu mendapat penghargaan sebagai Heroes of Our Witchcraft and Wizard world. Meski status darah sudah di hapuskan bukan berarti perselisihan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak terhapuskan, walaupun Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff sudah berbaikan dengan Gryffindor dan Syltherin tapi tidak bagi Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Well, setengah dari mereka bersikap biasa saja namun kebencian antara Draco Malfoy terhadap Golden Trio itu tidak bisa terhapuskan. Keributan Aula berubah menjadi hening setelah kepala sekolah – Aberforth Dumbledore – memasuki Aula dan berdiri di depan podium.

"Setelah jatuhnya Pangeran kegelapan, Hogwarts dibuka kembali dan selalu ada bagi siapa yang layak mendapatkannya. Terimakasih atas perjuangan kalian terutama The Golden Trio Gryffindor. Di pagi ini saya akan mengumumkan jabatan baru untuk perfek dan Ketua Murid."

Terdengar suara bisikan-bisikan antar murid. Harry menoleh ke arah Hermione yang masih memperhatikan Aberforth.

"Aku yakin Ketua Murid perempuan pasti Hermione! Secara dia adalah 'the brightest witch in our age'"

"Aku tak mau menyombongkan diri Harry, kalaupun ia aku harap Ketua Murid laki-lakinya adalah kau"

Dumbledor berdehem (entahlah aku tak tahu harus menamainya apa xD) membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk mulai berbicara.

"Untuk Jabatan Perfek tahun ini. Mr. Finnigan, Ms. Weasly, Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Ms. Patil, Mr. Goldstein"

Dumbledor masih menyebutkan beberapa nama lagi. Nama Hermione belum keluar yang berarti peluang ia menjadi Ketua Murid bisa saja benar. Hermione mulai merasa gerogi dan singa di perutnya mulai meraung-raung. Kalaupun ia menjadi Ketua Murid siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya? Harry sudah tidak ada kemungkinan menjadi Ketua Murid laki-laki. Seingat dia saingan nilai Akademiknya adalah Draco Malfoy. Yah, Hermione memikirkannya saja sudah merasa akan di penjara. Saat yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Dumbledore membuka perkamen nama Ketua Murid tahun ini.

"Ketud Murid Putri di duduki oleh Hermione Granger"

Tepuk tangan dari semua murid terdengar minus Draco Malfoy, Hermione tersenyum sumeringah namun pertanyaannya, siapakah partner nya? Ron? Lupakan, dia sangat ceroboh dan tidak mungkin menjadi Ketua Murid.

"Ketua Murid Putra di duduki oleh Draco Malfoy"

Terdengar lagi suara tepuk tangan dari semua murid minus Ron dan Hermione yang melongo tak percaya partnernya adalah Draco Malfoy. Draco melirik ke arah Hermione dan menyeringai khasnya.

"Baiklah untuk Ketua Murid silahkan menghadap dihadapan saya sekarang."

Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sedikit agak gemetaran karena Draco telah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan santainya sambil menganggkat sedikit dagunya – gaya angkuh nya masih belum hilang.

"Kau gemetaran berada disebelahku, Granger?" bisik Draco.

"hah! Jangan harap! Aku hanya gemetar karena aku menghadap Dumbledore, bukan dirimu."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan menghadap kepala sekolah mereka –Aberforth Dumbledore- dan ketika mereka sampai di hadapannya, Dumbledore menghampiri keduanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian menjadi Ketua Murid. Saya akan memberitahu kan tugas kalian dan apa saja yang di lakukan Ketua Murid tapi sebelum kalian di lantik, saya ingin kalian mengucapkan Janji Ketua Murid Hogwarts."

Mata Hermione dan Draco melebar mendengar kata-kata Dumbledore. Singa di perut Hermione mulai meraung-raung kembali dan Nagini di perut Draco mulai melilit-lilit dan mendesis. Keringat dingin keluar dari kulit mereka berdua dan mencoba menutupi ke gugupan mereka.

"Ulangi kata-kata ku dan _please_ pegang tangan kalian satu sama lain."

_Gleekk…_ Draco menelan saliva nya dan menaruh tangannya ke tangan Hermione yang sedikit gemataran. Draco menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. _Ugh, apa ini? Seperti pernikahan saja harus mengucapkan janji seumur hidup. Ayolah, ini konyol !_ pikir Draco.

"Kami sebagai ketua murid akan melaksanakan pekerjaan kami dengan jujur dan melaksanakan perintah tanpa penolakan. Saya Draco Malfoy Ketua Murid putra dan Hermione Granger Ketua Murid Putri akan menegakan keadilan dan melindungi siapapun yang membutuhkan."

Mereka berdua mengucapkan Janji Ketua Murid Hogwarts. Draco dengan cepat kilat melepaskan tangannya dari Hermione. Ia benci merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dan merasa gugup luar biasa, tidak biasanya ia seperti itu dihadapan seorang wanita dan ia tidak pernah merasa sangat senang hanya memegang tangan seorang perempuan.

* * *

Setelah acara pelantikan Ketua Murid selesai mereka di persilahkan ke meja khusus untuk ketua murid. Mereka hanya duduk berdua dengan keadaan canggung dan melihat suasana sekitar mereka. Mata Hermione melihat wajah Ron yang terlihat agak kecewa dan kesal. Secara teknis Hermione adalah kekasih Ron, namun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar dan berbagai konflik muncul. Ia mencoba tegar dan memanipulasi keadaan dihadapan teman-temannya bahwa dirinya dengan Ron baik-baik saja. Sarapan pagi sudah selesai dan para murid lain diberi waktu sebanyak 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan jadwal hari ini, tapi Dumbledore menahan kedua Ketua Murid itu dan meminta mereka untuk datang ke ruangannya. Hermione dan Draco beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan bersebelah tanpa adanya obrolan. Hermione lebih memilih diam seperti ini di bandingkan harus bedebat terus dengan Draco, toh tidak ada gunanya juga ia meng argumentasikan hal konyol dengan dirinya.

Perempatan koridor mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Ron yang sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa dengan Lavender Brown. Hermione yang melihatnya langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan mengepalkan lengannya, ia sangat kesal dengan semua masalah yang menimpa hubungan dirinya dengan Ron akhir-akhir ini dan sekarang terbuktilah bahwa Ron mungkin berniat untuk kembali lagi dengan Lavender bahkan saat ia lewat saja Ron tidak menyadarinya karena ke asyikan ngobrol dengan Lavender. Draco yang kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Hermione ia mengejar langkah Hermione dan menyamakan langkahnya namun tidak di hentak-hentakan seperti yang dilakukan Hermione. Merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Hermione ia membuka mulutnya.

"Hei apa kita sedang di buru dementors ?"

"Tidak, mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"hah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menjadi emosi seperti itu? Pelankan langkahmu, tidak ada dementors disini."

Hermione tidak menggubris pernyataan yang sebenarnya memerintahkan ia untuk berjalan normal saja. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan tetap menyamai langkah Hermione. Sesampai di depan pintu masuk Dumbledore mereka berhenti sejenak. Terlihat keragu-raguan di wajah Hermione. Draco yang memperhatikannya mulai kesal dan naik pitam, namun ia mencoba meredam emosinya dan mencoba tenang sebisanya.

"damn it!"

"_What's wrong, Granger?_"

"A..aku.. Aku.."

"Aku apa? Kau gerogi berjalan dengan orang tampan?"

"Hah, bermimpilah Malfoy ! Aku tidak tahu kata sandi untuk masuk ke ruangan Dumbledore!"

"A-apa? Kupikir kau tahu! Dasar bodoh !"

"Apa kata mu? Ulangi ucapanmu!"

"Kau-bodoh-sekali. Dengar? !"

"Ferret Sialaann ! Kau yang bodoh! Ku kira kau juga tau kata sandinya !"

"Kau mengataiku Ferret? Dasar kau berang-berang semak belukar!"

"Semak belukar?" Tanya Hermione sambil melotot kea rah laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Ya, lihat rambutmu… mengembang, kriting dan agak kusut ya aku definisikan sama seperti semak belukar."

"Uh, malfoy… kau menyebalkan…! Ferret Idiot !"

Pertengkaran mereka di hentikan dengan kedatangannya McGonagall yang langsung melerai adu mulut konyol mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?"

"Kami.. maksudku aku dan malfoy di suruh Professor Dumbledore menemuinya setelah makan pagi tadi. Tapi…"

"Mhm?"

"Tapi dia tidak tahu kata sandinya untuk masuk." Sela Draco sembelum Hermione menjawab.

"Kau pikir kau tahu? Jawabannya sama. Kau juga tidak tahu jadi jangan menghakimi ku!"

"oh ya? Dan karena kau aku jadi membuang-buang waktu berhargaku!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti untuk tidak berargumen? Baiklah, passwordnya adalah _Lemon and ninety six _!"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan Draco menyeringai mengetahui kata sandi kepala sekolah Hogwarts ini. Dumbledore kali ini sedikit lebih gila rupanya. Draco berjalan duluan menaiki lantai –well seperti lift- untuk menuju ruangan Dumbledore.

"Kau mau tetap berdiri kebingungan seperti orang linglung, Granger?"

Hermione yang kembali kesadarannya langsung mengikuti dimana Draco berdiri. Draco menyebutkan kata sandinya yang langsung membawakan dirinya dan Hermione ke ruang Dumbledore. Mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kepala sekolah yang memanggil mereka ke tempat ini. Ruang Kepala Sekolah yang banyak buku, tidak begitu rapi dan banyak foto –ala dunia sihir- Kepala sekolah terdahulu. Karena Draco bukan orang yang suka menunggu ia memanggil Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" Sahut Dumbledore yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan lain sambil membawa burung Phoenix di pundaknya. "Baiklah, jadi tugas kalian sebagai Ketua Murid adalah berpatroli tiap jam malam, memberikan detensi pada pelanggar tidak ada pengecualian baik Slytherin maupun Gryffindor, mengatur jadwal rapat dengan para perfek, mengatur setiap acara tahunan di Hogwarts, serta mengatur jadwal patroli dan tugas perfek. Saya akan memberika semua sandi asrama ini dan semua ruangan ini terkecuali ruangan yang terlarang. Mengerti?"

Mereka berdua hanya mengganguk dan mencoba tenang. Begitu banyak kah tugas mereka? Harus kah selalu dilakukan bersama, apapun? Oh Merlin, ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang bagi Hermione dan Draco. Well mungkin sekarang Draco sudah tidak sejahat dulu dan berhenti mengatai dia dengan "M" _word_, tapi sifat yang keras kepala, angkuh, dan selalu ingin menjadi nomor satulah yang membuat Hermione di buat kesal olehnya, tapi hal aneh dari dirinya adalah dia menyukai setiap perlakukan yang Draco berikan padanya. Sepertinya Hermione harus memeriksa kejiwaannya sekarang di _Hospital Wings_.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti. Satu hal lagi, kalian menempati Asrama Ketua Murid dan saling berbagi tempat. Kalian juga akan satu kelas di kelas Transfigurasi, Herbologi, Astronomi, Arithmancy dan mantra pertahanan ilmu hitam. Aku tidak mau mendengar kalian saling membunuh satu sama lain jadi aku harap kalian menjadi contoh baik bagi yang lain dan akur! Mengerti?"

"Ya, Aku mengerti" Jawab mereka bersamaan lalu saling memandang.

"Awal yang bagus! Oke, ini peta untuk menuju ruangan baru kalian. Aku akan melihat perkembangan Hogwarts mulai dari sekarang. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Draco mengambil peta tersebut dan keluar duluan yang lalu di buntuti oleh Hermione.

"Ok Granger, sekarang kemas barang-barangmu dan temui aku di depan _Great Hall_ dalam waktu tepat 20 menit. Jika kau telat 5 menit akan aku tinggalkan."

"huh, memangnya siapa kau ferret? Memerintah ku seenak jidatmu!"

"Aku Draco Malfoy, dan aku partner mu jadi mulai sekarang menurutlah padaku dan kupikir bibirku lebih enak dan nikmat disbanding jidatku. Kau mau mencoba?" Tanya Draco sambil menyeringai khasnya.

"E-eh? Tidak, akan mimpi buruk semalaman jika itu terjadi! Bermimpilah Malfoy."

"Granger, granger… kau ini istri yang galak dan menggemaskan. Oke, aku ke asramaku duluan apa kau mau ikut, love?" Goda Draco.

"Istri? Sejak kapan aku menikah dengan ferret sepertimu? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Semenjak kau memanggilku Ferret, berang-berang. So, _we'll meet around 20 minutes my lovely missus_. _See you around_." Jawab Draco sambil mencium pipi Hermione tanpa aba-aba. Ia pergi meninggalkan Hermione mematung disana. Draco berjalan menyusuri asrama Slytherin sambil tertawa kecil melihat Hermione membatu dan perlakukan dia kepadanya.

_Well ini akan menjadi awal hari-hari menyenangkanku di Hogwarts. What a fair world now! Hermione Jean Granger. Sampai kapan kau mau benar-benar tunduk kepadaku? Kau memang satu-satunya wanita terpintar di dunia ini sekaligus menyebalkan namun menggemaskan. Apakah aku salah memiliki perasaan ini? Apa aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan ini untuknya? Entahlah, waktu yang akan menjawab. _Suara inner Draco yang terngiang di otaknya sampai ia tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya sendiri.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

So, gimana menurut kalian ? Boring ya ? mau aku lanjut apa tidak ? Well, please Review ya ! :'D kasih juga saran dan kritikan yang membangun. Danke Schon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo,..

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, aku emang Author baru dan ini Fic Dramione pertamaku. Maaf kalo banyak typo, eyd yang berantakan dan Fic yang sangat –buruk dan garing, tapi berhubung Kalian menyemangatiku, jadi aku coba update ini fic. Danke. Oh ya Karena aku mendapat hukuman jadi aku update 2 chapter sekaligus :D hehe.

**DISCLAIMER** : It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no business in this fic. Kalau dari dulu Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING : **Banyak typo, eyd berantakan, tidak –sangat malah- menarik. But I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Hermione berjalan sambil membawa barang-barangnya dengan ogah-ogahan menuju _Great Hall_. Ia gusar dan jengkel karena sekarang ia harus satu asrama dengan musuh bebuyutannya , Draco Malfoy. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di depan _Great Hall_ seperti yang di janjikan nya dengan Draco.

'_ha ternyata aku lebih dulu dari si ferret brengsek itu'_ kata Hermione dalam pikirannya. Satu menit telah berlalu. Ia masih menunggunya dan tak lama kemudian laki-laki ber rambut pirang platina dengan tas di punggungnya menghampiri Hermione sambil menyeringai. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus seringaiannya dari wajahnya yang mempesona itu. Hermione menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah terlambat 1 menit 35 detik, _Ferret._"

"Maafkan aku _my lovely missus_, Zabini mengintrogasiku dulu jadi ya agak sedikit terlambat. Jangan marah _dear."_

Wajah Hermione memerah seperti kepiting rebus sambil bergidik mendengar kata-kata Draco yang –kelewat – Manis. Selama ini Draco belum pernah berkata selembut itu padanya, bahkan selama 6 tahun ia hanya menghinanya seperti tidak punya harga diri. Terngiang kata-kata itu lagi "_Mudblood"_, ya sangat sulit dilupakan bagaimana perasaan Hermione setiap saat harus mendengarnya dan menahan perasaan sakit di hatinya. Mengingat kenangan buruknya Hermione memberikan wajah yang jutek dan judes tanpa senyum sedikitpun kepada Draco.

"Sudah jangan banyak basa-basi, cepat katakan di mana asrama kita? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin istirahat, aku lelah."

"Ahh, aku tidak akan kemanapun atau ke asrama kita sebelum kau tersenyum padaku dan tidak marah padaku."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah Alisnya dan menatap pria didepannya dengan wajah bingung. "Mengapa kau sangat ingin aku berbaik hati padamu? Kau menyukai aku eh?"

Kini giliran Draco yang mengeluarkan rona merah, semerah Apel. Wajahnya memanas dan perasaan gugup melanda dirinya.

'_sialan, mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Granger kau harus membayar perbuatan mu ini padaku. Aduuhh, aku harus menjawab apa ini. Sial… sial ! ok sabar Draco, kembali pada dirimu yang dingin.'_

"Malfoy?" Hermione melambaikan tangannya di wajah Draco sambil menatapnya bingung.

"E-eh. Apa? Aku menyukaimu Granger? Jangan buat aku tertawa," jawab Draco dengan nada yang datar dan sedikit mencemooh.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat mu tertawa Malfoy, berikan petanya padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Mengapa begitu? Aku benar-benar lelah dan jengah oleh semua argumentasi bodoh ini, ayolah atau aku akan menggunakan cara lain."

"Cara lain? Seperti apa? Kutukan?" Tanya Draco menantang sambil menyeringai.

Hermione tampak berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika saling melempar kutukan Dumbledore malah akan menghukum mereka berdua. Ok, mungkin ini sedikit gila tapi harus ia lakukan. Hermione menatap Draco sambil menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Draco sambil berlengak-lengok mencoba seseksi mungkin di mata Draco. Hermione menjilat bibir bawahnya dan semakin mendekat pada Draco. Draco yang melihatnya sejenak kaget dan membeku melihat Hermione bertingkah seperti itu. Badannya menegang dan memang Hermione ini seksi tapi baju seragam nya menyembunyikan keseksiannya. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan masih terpaku melihat Hermione semakin dekat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai tersadar – kembali lagi kebumi. Draco pun menyeringai dan tetap diam di posisinya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Malfoy. Kau harus memberikannya atau kau menanggung akibatnya."

"Kau pikir kau tidak keras kepala, Granger? Sangat percaya diri sekali kau bisa mendapatkan petanya dari tanganku, tidak semudah itu."

Hermione yang kini didepannya dengan jarak sangat dekat, menatap mata kelabunya yang mulai menggelap dan menatap balik mata Hazel Hermione. Hermione menarik dasi Draco dan berjinjit mencoba mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Draco. Draco kembali menegang dan tidak percaya Hermione akan melakukannya sejauh ini. Apa dia akan menciumnya? Untuk apa? Hermione membenci dirinya dan sekarang apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya? Jantung Draco berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ular di perutnya melilit-lilit. Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Draco dan membisikan sesuatu dengan nada menggoda.

"Benarkah tidak semudah itu, _love_?"

Hormon Draco sebagai laki-laki mulai naik, apalagi digelitiki suara menggoda milik Hermione tepat di telinganya. Seolah tak sadarkan diri, Draco masih diam tidak merespon apapun. Sementara Hermione lengannya yang bebas mencari peta yang di berikan Dumbledore tadi. Ia meraba saku belakang celana Draco dan Ia menemukannya, tapi sialnya peta itu sulit di keluarkan dan seseorang memergoki mereka berdua sedang dalam posisi yang mesra menurut orang.

"Ahem.. Hermione, Malfoy."

Tubuh Hermione membeku mendengar suara itu dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Padma dan Parvati di depannya yang sambil cengar-cengir melihat dirinya bersama Draco dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia segera melepaskan lengannya dari dasi Draco dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Draco.

"Err, Hi Padma.. Hi Parvati… sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Hermione gugup.

"Sedang apa kami? Oh, tadinya aku mau ke dapur Hogwarts untuk mengambil sesuatu, tepatnya mencuri pudding yang sempat tumpah oleh Dean, tapi kalian ada disana menghalangi jalan, jadi ya kami disini menonton kalian," jawab Padma.

"A-apa? Menonton? Hei, kau tidak baik menonton orang! tak bisakah kalian meminta _house-elf_ saja mengambilkan pudding itu? Potong 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena telah menonton orang sembarangan dan berniat mencuri pudding!" ucap Draco ketus.

"Malfoy! Apa-apaan kau ini seenaknya saja memotong poin Gryffindor! Kita ini baru menjabat, kau dengar? ba-ru-men-jabat dan kau sudah semena-mena saja memotong poin kami!"

"Salahkan mereka karena menginterupsi kesenangan kita, bukan begitu _dear_?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan mengepalkan tangannya. _Oh merlin_, tak bisakan Draco berhenti menggoda dan berargumentasi dengan nya? Sungguh ia hari ini lelah sekali.

"_Dear?_ Sejak kapan kau memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan semanis itu? biasanya kau memanggil dia berang-berang, semak belukar atau.. Mud – "

"Hentikan, jangan bicarakan kata itu lagi. Setahu ku sudah kata itu tidak berlaku lagi dan tidak bagus untuk dibicarakan. Siapa pun orang yang mengatakan kata itu lagi akan ku hukum dia sampai jera. Jadi kau masih mau mengatakan 'M word' itu Patil ?" Potong Draco dengan nada yang agak sedikit naik setengah oktav.

Padma dan Parvati memincingkan matanya dan tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakukan kedua Ketua Murid baru mereka.

"Hmm… Baiklah Mr. Draco, Miss. Granger. Maafkan kami telah mengganggu waktu kalian. Kami akan kembali saja ke ruang rekreasi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Mione! Hayo padma kita tak boleh mengganggu mereka," kata Parvati sambil menarik lengan saudara kembarnya itu.

Hermione langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada kedua saudara kembar itu lalu ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan amarah.

"Hah, sudah kubilang, tidak akan mudah mengambilnya dari tanganku _dear,_ jadi kau harus benar-benar menurut padaku. Sudahlah aku juga mulai lelah, ayo kita ke asrama," Kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Hermione dan berjalan seenaknya tanpa izin Hermione. Hermione yang lelah untuk berargumen hanya pasrah saja apa yang akan dilakukan Draco kepadanya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa pembicaraan seperti biasa. Menyusuri beberapa koridor dan lorong serta menaiki beberapa anak tangga karena nyatanya asrama Ketua Murid berada di tempat paling tinggi di Hogwarts. Setelah 15 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka ada di depan sebuah Lukisan besar dengan gambar seorang wanita sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan memegang dadanya dan rambutnya tertebak angin. Di sebelah kanan lukisan itu ada bendera berlambang kan Gryffindor dan di sebelah kirinya bendera berlambang kan Slytherin. Wanita yang berada di dalam lukisan itu menurunkan tongkatnya dan melihat keduanya.

"Kalian Ketua Murid yang baru itu?"

"Ya, benar," jawab Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Oh Dewi_ Aphrodite_, mereka sangat cocok sekali dan ku pikir kalian adalah Ketua Murid yang paling tampan dan cantik dalam sejarah Hogwarts."

Draco hanya mendengus dan Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Baiklah, katakan kata sandinya."

"Ka-kata sandi?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya, masa kalian berdua tidak tahu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ku pikir, kami lupa meminta daftar kata sandi nya pada Profesor Dumbledore."

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku saja yang akan menggantinya. Kata sandi barunya adalah _Ich Liebe mon Amour"_

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku agak familiar dengan bahasa itu tapi apa ya artinya," kata Hermione sambil memegang dagu nya. Ia masih memikirkan arti dari kata sandi itu.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya Draco dengan nada ketus dan bosan.

"Ah baiklah. _Ich liebe mon amour_."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membukakan jalan untuk keduanya. Mereka memasuki asrama pribadi –Ketua murid – mereka. Ada 2 buah sofa di dekat perapian bergaya Victorian. Lalu ada beberapa rak buku, tanaman hias dan terlihat tangga yang langsung menunjukkan ke arah kamar Ketua Murid. Ada dua kamar untuk masing-masing ketua murid, satu kamar mandi dan pantry, serta dapur yang cukup untuk di diami dua orang. Asrama mereka tentu lebih luas dan nyaman dibandingkan asrama yang biasa mereka singgahi. Hanya saja ada satu yang Hermione sesal kan.

"_Goddamit_, mengapa kamar mandi hanya ada satu?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai belajar mengumpat seperti itu?" Tanya draco dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Sejak kau selalu ada di hadapan muka ku. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur."

Hermione sambil membawa tas nya menaiki tangga itu dan langsung memasuki kamar yang sebelah kanan –yang sudah di beri tulisan kamar milik ketua Murid Putri. Draco juga karena merasa lelah ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya di sebelah kiri. Kamar Hermione bercat merah maroon dengan tirai berwarna keemasan. Ada lemari yang cukup besar, rak buku, meja rias dan meja belajar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang cukup besar untuk satu orang. Ia bernapas lega karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan di kamarnya sekarang.

Sementara Draco di kamarnya yang baru hanya sibuk memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam lemari yang bercat krem. Kamar Draco berwarna Abu metalik dengan tirai warna hijau emerald. Kasurnya pun menggunakan seprai hijau zamrud. Selain ada lemari, di kamarnya terdapat meja rias, laci kecil, meja belajar dan beberapa tempat untuk menyimpan kebutuhannya. Di sana terdapat rak buku juga namun Draco yang tidak begitu kutu buku seperti Hermione ia mengabaikannya. Draco yang merasa tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat memutuskan untuk mandi, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurung kan niatnya. Ketika ia berjalan keluar kamar, Hermione juga keluar kamar dan tujuan mereka sama yaitu kamar mandi. Mereka saling melirik, lalu menatap pintu kamar mandi. Seperti ada pembagian sembako (?) mereka berlari, lalu saling berebut kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau mengalah pada perempuan, _ferret pirang!_"

"Bukan saatnya untuk_ bergentleman_ ria kali ini, aku benar-benar butuh kamar mandi jadi menyingkirlah, berang-berang."

"Aku lebih membutuhkan dari dirimu! Jadi kau lah yang menyingkir!"

"Tidak bisa, aku yang duluan ke sini dan aku yang pertama menyentuh pintu jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sana, setelah aku selesai kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Apa? Tidak bisa! Di mana-mana perempuan duluan, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione.

Draco melepas kenop pintu namun tubuhnya menghalangi pintu. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar lalu menatap Hermione.

"Ok, kalau kau bersikeras duluan. Kepalamu sepertinya melebih kerasnya batu rumah Hagrid."

"Wa-what the hell!? hey, kau juga! terlebih kau memuakkan dengan kepala pirang mu itu! kau tahu, rambutmu itu seperti janggung yang siap ku makan kapan saja."

"Jadi … kau mau memakan ku, eh? Kalau begitu ayo lakukan sekarang saja! Bukankah akan menyenangkan saling berbagi bathtub dan aku akan dengan senang hati menggosok punggungmu dengan sabun, sayang?" kata Draco sambil menyeringai di hadapan Hermione.

"A- apa-apaan itu! dasar kau! Musang pirang! _Bastard!_" gerutu Hermione sambil pergi menandakan ia kalah, terlebih wajahnya memanas dan merah seperti tomat mendengar pernyataan Draco tadi.

Draco yang melihat Hermione pergi langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu tertawa mengingat ekspresi kikuk Hermione. Hermione yang mendengar tawa Draco dari dalam hanya menggerutu tak jelas. Ia duduk di sofa yang berada dekat perapian. Sebelum duduk ia membawa buku yang berjudul _Hogwarts Journey and History_. Ia duduk di sofa, lalu membuka buku tersebut. Kakinya di silangkan dan bukunya di tengadahkan di hadapannya. Tatapannya sangat serius membaca tulisan kecil yang terdapat dibuku tersebut sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Draco sudah selesai mandi.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang terserah padamu untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya atau tidak," ujar Draco.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia membeku melihat Draco yang berjalan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Dada yang bidangnya terekspos – berterimakasih lah pada latihan Quidditch yang membuat badannya sangat atletis dan seksi – serta rambutnya yang setengah kering. Tubuhnya belum begitu kering sehingga sesekali air mengalir di sekitar dada dan punggungnya. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya ke hadapan buku yang ia pegang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah – lagi – seperti kulit apel.

"Terpesona melihat tubuhku, Granger?" kata Draco sambil menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Dalam mimpi mu, Malfoy! Pergi sana, sangat merusak pemandangan saja. Mataku sakit melihatmu seperti itu!" Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Jadi, kau mau yang lebih? yang menyegarkan mata, seperti… membuka handuk ini, my dear?"

"A-apa? Tidak! itu lebih buruk! argh, kau menyebalkan sekali! Ferret sialan!" teriak Hermione seraya berdiri dan menaruh bukunya. Ia pergi mengambil handuknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil menutup pintunya dengan keras. Draco tertawa sekali lagi melihat kekonyolan Hermione.

-**Draco's pov-**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar. Setelah dikamar aku langsung memakai kemeja putih, memakai dasi Slytherin ku dan disertai rompi abu dengan bordiran lambang Slytherin di sebelah kiri atas dan celana hitam panjang. Setelah selesai aku hanya merebahkan diriku kedalam kenyamanan kasur dan menyilangkan tanganku di belakang kepala sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku tenggelam kedalam pikiranku. Mengapa aku sangat senang sekali menggodanya ? Aku senang sekali melihatnya merona karena malu mendengarkan ucapanku yang terdengar tabu untuknya. Aku senang melihat ia marah seperti itu, semakin terlihat cantik dan seksi sekali. Aku akui dia cerdas sekali, dia cantik melebihi Greengrass, Parkinson atau perempuan manapun yang ada di asrama ini. Sesekali aku berpikir, apakah dia masih membenciku? Aku sudah menyakitinya, hampir setengah hidupnya aku menghina ia habis-habisan. Apa ia akan memaafkan perbuatan ku dulu? Bahkan aku masih teringat hari dimana ia menonjokku di muka ku. Keras, kuat dan menyakitkan. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit terbebas dan lega karena si hidung pesek dan kepala licin seperti ularnya sudah mati di tangan Potter. Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu sekarang sudah bertaubat. Mereka sudah melupakan doktrinya tentang status darah dan hal-hal yang diluar logika ku. Aku terkadang ragu dengan perasaanku padanya karena tak mungkin ia akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Mungkin ia lebih memilih Weaselbee dari pada diriku yang hanya seorang musang pirang busuk di matanya. Ya, aku memang pantas di sebut seperti itu olehnya. Terlalu banyak aku menyakiti hatinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Well, menurut pribahasa para muggle _'sebelum janur kuning melengkung masih ada kesempatan untukku'. _Hey! Sejak kapan aku tahu pribahasa bodoh itu? aku pun tak tahu apa itu janur kuning! Ah sudahlah, aku tak peduli yang jelas aku harus cepat mengambil tindakan sebelum orang lain merebutnya. Akan kupikirkan rencana untuk mendapatkan dirinya, seluruh yang dia miliki adalah miliku. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku kali ini, siapapun itu.

-**Normal pov-**

Draco tersenyum sendiri , sementara Hermione yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap ala Gryffindor hendak keluar dari asramanya. Ia ingin curhat kepada Giny tentang seharian ini yang terjadi padanya, tapi ketika ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan ketua murid ia tak melihat batang hidung Draco. '_apakah ia pergi? Tak ada suaranya dan tak ada ocehannya terderdengar kali ini'_ suara inner Hermione berkata dipikirannya. Apa pedulinya? Sudahlah lebih baik aku menemui Giny sekarang.

Hermione berjalan melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts. Ia ingin bertemu Giny dan menceritakan semua yang ia lewati hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit jalan akhirnya ia sampai di asrama Gryffindor. Ia melihat Giny sedang asyik berciuman dengan Harry. Dalam hatinya ia ingin curhat tetapi ia juga tak mau menginterupsi kegiatan kedua sahabatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pada siapa lagi ia harus cerita?

"Ahem, _love birds,_" kata Hermione yang tengah berdiri di lawang pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Giny dan Harry yang menyadari keberadaan Hermione langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas ciuman mereka secara paksa.

"Hehe, Hi 'Mione… ada apa?" Tanya Giny sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, tapi rasanya aku sangat merindukan tempat ini."

"Tapi kau kan baru sehari meninggalkan asrama ini dan kau sudah rindu?" Tanya harry dengan nada yang menaruh rasa curiga.

"Apa aku tidak boleh merindukan tempat dimana aku bersama sahabat ku berkumpul?"

"Tentu boleh Mione, hanya saja kau agak sedikit aneh. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?" Tanya Giny _to the point_.

"Sebenarnya jika aku ingin menjawab jujur, iya ini ada hubungannya dengan si _ferret_ menyebalkan itu," ucap Hermione sambil cemberut.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu kali ini?"

"Well, ia mulai terus menggodaku, mengaturku seolah dia ini benar-benar suamiku, bahkan aku harus berebut kamar mandi dengannya dan…" Hermione ragu untuk membicarakannya.

"Dan… apa?" Tanya Harry makin penasaran.

"Dan… dan… ah sudahlah aku tak mau membicarakan hal memalukan itu!" jawab Hermione frustasi.

"Hmmm…. Aku pikir tahun ini akan sangat seru, buka begitu sayang?" Tanya Giny sambil menggelayut manja pada Harry.

"Ya, aku tak sabar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin sejarah baru akan terukir di Hogwarts tahun ini. Bukan hanya sejarah _heroic_ kita, tapi _sesuatu_ yang lain juga," ucap Harry santai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu Harry?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada curiga.

"Sepertinya otak cerdasmu butuh waktu untuk mengerti hal ini, tapi tak apa. Biarkan waktu menjawab semua keanehan dan kegilaan dunia. Kehidupan ini selalu penuh kejutan yang tak kau sangka Mione," ujar Harry dengan nada bijak.

"Oh sekarang kau mulai sangat bijaksana, Harry. Ngomong-ngomong Ron dimana? Aku tidak melihat dia, terakhir aku melihat dia di koridor sedang bercengkrama dengan Lavender."

"Aku juga tak tahu, ia menghilang tanpa alasan," Jawab Giny.

Hermione terdiam merenung. Mengapa Ron menjadi seperti ini? Apa Ron sekarang sudah tidak mau menjalani hubungan ini lagi? Ia bahkan melihat Ron seperti sangat senang dengan Lavender. Wajah Hermione menjadi murung mengingat hubungannya dengan Ron bergantung seperti ini.

"Mione? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Harry dengan nada cemas.

Hermione tak menjawab, ia masih terdiam.

"Mione?" Tanya Giny yang mulai khawatir.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunanya dan tersenyum lemah. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali ke asrama ketua murid sebentar, lalu ke perpustakaan jika kalian ingin mencariku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Trust me guys. Bye,"_ papar Hermione sambil pergi dari asrama Gryffindor. Ia berjalan dengan lemah dan terus melamun. Ia berjalan menuju asrama ketua murid, setelah sampai ia mengatakan kata sandi dan langsung masuk, disambut dengan Draco yang duduk di sofa sambil meneguk Green Tea dan Daily prophet di tangannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Granger?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" Jawab Mione ketus. Hermione kini duduk di samping sofa Draco dan merebahkan dirinya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kusut. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang di pegannya menjadi ke arah Hermione. Seolah tau Hermione sedang kesal ia menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa pedulimu, Malfoy? Aku sedang tak ada mood untuk berargumen dengan mu."

"Begitu ya, ya sudah. Lagi pula aku hanya mencoba berbaik hati padamu karena kita ber-partner sebagai ketua murid sekarang, tapi terserah padamu. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, kau mau ke _Great Hall_?"

"Kau duluan saja," jawab Hermione sambil menutup matanya dan memegang keningnya yang penat.

"Ok, _take care sweatheart,_" kata Draco sambil berdiri menaruh koran di meja dan mencium pipi Hermione tanpa izin. Draco pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang terperangah atas perlakuannya. Sedikit terbesit rasa bangga dalam hati Draco karena ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya patut ia perjuangkan.

Hermione hanya terdiam sambil memegang pipi yang barusan Draco kecup. _'Apa yang terjadi pada ferret pirang itu? Mengapa ia sekarang berubah menjadi lembut seperti ini? Oh, Hermione kuasai hatimu. Ok, lebih baik aku ke aula saja untuk makan malam, aku juga sudah mulai lapar.'_ Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari asrama menuju aula. Seketika ia sampai di Aula ia melihat Ron disana sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Giny, Harry dan … Lavender? Apa yang sedang Ron perbuat? Seketika Hermione memberi tatapan tajam pada Lavender dan hatinya mulai merasakan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Bagaimana ? Well, RnR I beg you, please :D dan ya sesuai janjiku, aku memenuhi hukumanku dengan update dua chapter sekaligus, kelanjutanya ada di next chap. Once again, thanks dan maaf banyak kekurangan di Fic Dramione pertamaku ini.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no profit in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING : **Banyak typo, eyd berantakan, tidak –sangat malah- menarik. But I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Hermione hanya terdiam sambil memegang pipi yang barusan Draco kecup. _'Apa yang terjadi pada ferret pirang itu? Mengapa ia sekarang berubah menjadi lembut seperti ini? Oh, Hermione kuasai hatimu. Ok, lebih baik aku ke aula saja untuk makan malam, aku juga sudah mulai lapar.'_ Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari asrama menuju aula. Seketika ia sampai di Aula ia melihat Ron disana sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Giny, Harry dan … Lavender? Apa yang sedang Ron perbuat? Seketika Hermione memberi tatapan tajam pada Lavender dan hatinya mulai merasakan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

.

.

.

Hermione berjalan dengan irama yang cepat dan emosi menguasai hatinya. Ia duduk disebelah Giny. Giny, Harry dan Ron jelas kaget melihat kedatang Hermione yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan duduk dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata hazelnya berkilat-kilat memperlihatkan amarahnya yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Dengan kasar Hermione mengambil kentang tumbuk, ayam panggang dan jus labu. Belum sempat ia memasukan makanan kemulutnya, pertanyaan Giny menghentikannnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hermione? Dari tadi sore kau seperti kurang baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang biarkan aku makan," ucap Hermione dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

"Hermione, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Kami akan selalu membantumu," kata Harry dengan suara yang cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara sekarang Harry. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menjelaskan apa pun," jawab Hermione.

"Apa ini gara-gara si _ferret_ bodoh itu, Mione? Biar aku hajar dia. Katakan apa yang dilakukannya padamu? Aku tak akan membiarkan kau tersiksa olehnya," celetuk Ron yang membuat Hermione semakin bingung dengan sikap Ron, tapi melihat Lavender yang langsung cemberut mendengar pembelaan Ron membuat ia sedikit senang, namun suara manja itu menghapus perasaan senangnya.

"Won-won, kau tidak boleh marah-marah seperti itu," kata Lavender sambil bergelayut manja.

Hermione yang tidak tahan langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari Aula, tanpa ia sadar seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan bersurai pirang mengikuti ke mana ia akan pergi. Hermione yang hatinya diselimuti rasa kecewa, sakit hati dan kesal tak menghiraukan sekitarnya dan sesekali ia menyenggol murid junior nya. Ia menuju menara astronomi. Menara yang paling tinggi di Hogwarts, setelah menara asrama ketua murid tentu nya. Ia memasuki menara astronomi dan berdiri di sekitar balkon. Ia menatap langit yang gelap dan sedikit bintang yang berkelip. Udara yang dingin tidak ia hiraukan karena hatinya saja sudah membeku. Ron yang selama ini ia cintai malah berpaling darinya. Ia bahkan melihat Ron tidak memarahi Lavender saat bermanja-manja padanya. Air mata yang ia per tahankan untuk tidak keluar akhirnya keluar juga.

Draco yang bersembunyi di balik tembok akhirnya keluar dan mencoba mendekati gadis yang sedang menangis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada yang ketus setelah menyadari keberadaan Draco.

"Aku hanya ingin di sini, tidak lebih, tapi kau juga ada di sini dan menangis. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Draco dengan nada lembut dan sedikit kebohongan.

"Bukan urusanmu, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku se menit saja? Aku ingin sendiri!"

"Sampai kau mengutuk ku aku tak akan pergi."

Hermione diam dan masih mencoba meredakan tangisan nya, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Draco. Ia hanya menatap langit lagi dan memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara yang menyegarkan, menenangkan pikirannya. Draco menatap intens pada gadis di sebelah nya. Setelah yakin Hermione agak tenang ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, ceritakan apa yang membuat mu menangis?"

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik membicarakannya, apa peduli mu juga terhadap ku?"

"Kau partner ku, jadi aku berhak tau. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Hermione. Aku tau hampir setengah hidup mu aku telah menyakiti mu, tapi jika kau memberi ku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya aku akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin."

Hermione terdiam dan menatap mata kelabu Draco seolah ia mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Draco. Ia tidak menemukan tatapan tajam atau dingin sedingin es, atau tatapan menghina. Melainkan tatapan yang hangat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Draco setelah kejatuhan si hidung pesek dengan kepalanya yang botak nan licin. Ia bahkan merasakan hal lain ketika Draco memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia sekali lagi memejamkan matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Draco masih menunggu jawaban Hermione.

"Aku tak yakin harus mencurahkannya padamu atau lebih baik bungkam saja," kata Hermione.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, Hermione."

"Ku pikir semua laki-laki sama saja, mempermainkan wanita seenaknya seolah wanita itu boneka. Ya, terkecuali Harry dan ayahku. Mereka tampak serius dengan cintanya. Buku-buku romansa itu penuh omong kosong. Cinta, cinta, hah bullshit!" rutuk Hermione sambil menatap sepatu nya yang kini lebih menarik.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat berpikir sama seperti mu, malah aku hampir merasa hatiku mati. Semua yang terjadi di depan mataku membuat ku kehilangan perasaan ku, tapi seseorang mengubahnya. Masih teringat sekali pukulan nya di wajah ku. Semua wanita tunduk padaku, mengejar ku, menginginkan ku tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang semakin membuat ku penasaran dan selalu membuat perutku dililit Nagini. Mungkin seumur hidupnya ia akan membenci ku tapi aku tidak tahu, yang jelas ia sudah mengubah pemikiran ku dan memberikan sedikit warna dalam hidupku yang hitam putih ini," Draco mengucapkannya dengan lirih dan sedikit tersenyum.

Hermione penasaran dengan wanita yang dibicarakannya. Siapa wanita itu? dan baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Draco Malfoy tersenyum tulus tanpa paksaan.

"Siapa wanita itu kalau aku boleh tau?"

"Belum saatnya aku memberi tahu mu, dear. Tapi jika otak cerdas mu mampu menebak siapa wanita itu maka aku tak perlu memberitahu mu dan menjelaskannya padamu."

Hermione hanya diam mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata Draco. Apa mungkin Greengrass? Atau Parkinson?

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Draco dengan sedikit nada cemas, namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Dengan gerakan refleks Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukan nya. Ia memeluknya seolah ia tak akan bertemu dengannya besok. Hermione kaget dengan gerakan spontan Draco, tapi aroma tubuh Draco memberikannya ketenangan dan kehangatan. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan nya. Hermione ter hanyut dalam pelukan nya dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Draco dan mendengarkan degup jantungnya. Begitu pula dengan Draco, ia seperti melebarkan sayap untuk melindungi Hermione dan mengalirkan energi positif untuknya. Draco juga merasa nyaman dan damai ketika memeluk Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Asrama saja. Udara mulai dingin, kau malah sakit nanti," ujar Draco penuh perhatian.

"Mulai sangat perhatian padaku eh, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione memulai untuk berargumen lagi dengan lelaki di sebelah nya.

"Pede sekali kau, Granger. Aku hanya berbuat baik karena – "

"Tugas, partner Ketua Murid. Oh sangat_ cliché._"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan ku," ucap Draco dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku. Aku mulai takut padamu."

"Takut? Mengapa?"

"tadi kau bersikap sangat baik dan lembut tapi sekarang kau kembali menyebalkan dan kembali ke sifat _ferret _mu itu," papar Hermione dengan ketus. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran yang ada di otak mu itu. Aku sempat berpikir kau ini berkepribadian ganda."

"Hei, seenaknya saja kau bicara! Aku–tidak–berkepribadian– ganda, Granger. Sudah! aku lelah sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok ada pelajaran Herbology, jadi kau harus bangun lebih awal. Ayo," sergah Draco sambil menarik Hermione untuk kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid.

**oOo**

Sudah 4 minggu mereka menjabat sebagai ketua murid. Mereka selalu beradu argumentasi di mana pun mereka berada. Dari argumentasi sepele sampai saling menggoda satu sama lain. Padma dan Parvati yang pernah melihat mereka dalam posisi mesra semakin percaya bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar partner kerja. Bahkan keduanya mulai mau untuk duduk di meja khusus ketua murid saat sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam. Organisasi yang mengincar Draco semakin geram melihat kedekatan Hermione. Ada satu kejadian pada saat pelajaran Transfigurasi yang mengharuskan Draco dan Hermione menjadi satu tim. Pansy yang kesal melihatnya mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas.

"Professor, mengapa kau harus memasang kan Draco dengan si _mudblood_ itu?"

Draco yang mendengar mulai terpancing emosi nya dan tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"_You pig!_ Kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu. Kau karena telah menghina ketua murid, potong 10 poin dari Slytherin," Draco mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang sedikit tinggi.

Semua terperangah termasuk profesor McGonagall, tapi sepertinya Profesor McGonagall sudah tau alasan mengapa Draco tiba-tiba marah dan memotong poin asramanya sendiri. Hermione yang duduk di sebelah nya walau tidak percaya Draco akan melakukan hal itu, ia menyentuh tangan Draco dan mengelusnya seolah memerintahkan Draco untuk sabar dan menahan emosi. Draco yang merasa di tenang kan mulai melunak dan menghela napas. Ia melirik ke arah gadis di sebelah nya.

"Maafkan perkataan Pansy."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu bukan? Kau seenaknya saja memotong poin asrama mu sendiri."

"Aku tak peduli. Kata itu sudah ku hapus permanen dalam kamus mana pun, aku juga sudah bilang, siapa pun yang menyebutkan kata itu, ia akan berurusan denganku."

Hermione terdiam. Mengapa Draco sampai membelanya seperti itu? sebelumnya ia sendiri yang selalu berkata seperti itu tapi kini kebalikannya. Ia benar-benar berubah. Ia harus tau alasan mengapa Draco melakukan itu. Ia yakin alasannya bukan hanya karena kejatuhan Voldemort atau sekadar partner kerja saja, terlebih dimalam ia sedang sedih malah Draco yang berada di sisinya dan menenagkannya. Seperti teringat kata-kata Draco tentang wanita itu, ia terdiam mencoba menebak teka-teki pria yang menjadi partner nya sekarang. Setelah selesai pelajaran Transfigurasi, Hermione berencana ingin ke ruang rekreasi bertemu dengan Harry dan Giny, tapi niatnya di urungkan setelah melihat Ron dan Lavender pergi bergandengan. Mau kemana mereka? Kenapa selama empat minggu terkahir Ron jarang menemui dirinya atau hanya menanyakan kabarnya saja. Ia mengikuti keduanya tanpa mereka sadari. Ron dan Lavender pergi ke danau hitam sambil cekikikan tertawa. Kejadian ini mengingatkan saat ia menang pertandingan Quidditch dan Ron malah bermesraan dengan Lavender. Ia memfokus kan pandangan dan pendengaran nya - memperhatikan kedua manusia itu.

"_Jadi, sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Kau tak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini. Ia pasti curiga," ucap Lavender.  
_

"_Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya ter sakiti karena aku. Aku yakin ia pasti membenci ku jika ia tahu tentang hubungan ini."_

"_Tapi aku tak mau melihat kau selalu membelanya dan berpura-pura kita hanya teman, Won-won. Kau tak dengar gosip yang beredar? Ia sekarang kan dengan Malfoy."_

"_Apa? Malfoy? Oh, demi rambut Snape yang berminyak. Aku tak rela membiarkan si ferret itu menggantikan posisiku. Dia tidak lebih baik dariku!"_

"_Kau masih mencintainya, Ron." _

"_Tidak, aku mencintainya sebatas teman. Semenjak jatuhnya si botak berkepala licin itu aku tak merasakan apa pun padanya, bahkan saat kita .. ahm, berciuman aku tak merasakan sesuatu. Apa boleh buat? Aku hanya menjaga perasaannya saja."_

"_Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau mencintai ku lebih dari teman?"_

"_Tentu saja, Lav-lav my dear. Secepatnya aku akan memberitahu Mione, yah walau kemungkinan ia akan membenci ku, tapi ini demi kita juga."_

"_Bagus!"_ jawab Lavender dengan manja dan seketika mereka berciuman di depan Hermione yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Hermione yang tidak tahan langsung berlari dan tujuannya mencari Harry dan Giny.

Sementara di tempat lain, Draco yang bersantai di ruang rekreasi Slytherin mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari temannya yang terus mang-introgasi dirinya.

"Apa kau over-dosis Draco?" Tanya Blaise dengan nada sarkastik.

"apa maksudmu Blaise?" Draco berbalik tanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini dekat sekali dengan, Granger. Bahkan kau membentak Pansy dan memotong poin asrama!"

"Ya, apa ada hubungan yang spesial eh dengan si Mu – muggleborn itu?" Tanya Theodore berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Bukan urusan kalian, aku tak suka kau mengungkit _pureblood_ atau _mudblood_. Sama-sama manusia, makanan pun sama dan aku lihat darahnya sama saja warna dan baunya. Masalah hubungan, itu juga bukan urusanmu! Si Parkinson dan Greengrass, aku tak peduli selama mulutnya tak bersungut yang aneh. Mereka untuk kalian berdua saja," ujarnya dengan nada yang datar.

"A-apa? Aku tak salah dengar, Drake?" Tanya Blaise dan Theo tak percaya

"Kalian mendengar ku atau mau aku antarkan kalian ke Hospital wings, eh?" Ucap Draco sembari memberi seringai TradeMark nya dan tatapan membunuh.

Blaise dan Theodore hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah mendapatkan tatap membunuh dari Draco. Sepertinya Blaise dan Theodore sendiri lah yang harus mengungkap apa yang terjadi diantara Ketua Murid mereka. Lima belas detik kemudian Blaise dan Theodore yang kembali dari rasa kaget nya mulai menyeringai dan saling ber-tatapan, lalu menatap Draco.

"Baiklah, mate. Aku mengerti. Kalau kau sudah siap, kau bisa katakan padaku atau Theo kapan saja. Lagi pula jika di pikir-pikir kalian pasangan yang cocok sekali," ujar Blaise.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata '_cocok_'?" Draco bertanya sambil menautkan alis nya.

"Ya, kalian tidak ada habisnya berargumentasi, kalian sama-sama ber-otak cerdas namun bodoh, kalian sama-sama senang mengoceh, sama-sama suka meledak-ledak ketika marah, seringai yang sama. _Well_, mungkin kau lebih diam dari pada Granger, tapi aku yakin hanya dia yang mampu membuat mu bicara lebih banyak dan tidak mengeluarkan kalimat dingin yang menusuk hati," ujar Blaise menjelaskan.

Draco hanya mengangkat alisnya. '_Bagaimana Blaise bisa menebak hal itu? tapi, jika aku mengakui apa yang sedang aku rasakan pasti Zabini dan Nott malah menertawakan ku dan mencemooh bahwa Draco Malfoy tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Cih, tak akan ku biarkan itu.'_

"Jadi, ku pikir apa yang dinyatakan Blaise benar, mate!" Ujar Theodore sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kalian! sekarang kalian lah yang mengoceh! diam disini dan jangan bicara atau kau pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Draco dingin pada temannya.

Blaise dan Theodore hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan Draco berbaring di Sofa. Ia mencoba untuk tertidur sebentar karena kepalanya benar-benar pusing, tapi seakan Salazar sedang tidak berpihak padanya, suara segerombolan gadis yang menjijikan membuatnya terduduk kembali di sofa dan menaruh kakinya di meja sambil di silangkan. Benar saja, Pansy Parkinson bersama Greengrass bersaudara, Millicent dan beberapa perempuan asrama Slytherin datang menghampiri Draco. Draco hanya menatap mereka dengan sangat dingin dan datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mengapa menjadi berubah semenjak bergaul dengan si Mud – maksudku Granger, si gadis muggleborn itu!"

"Aku memang seperti ini dari dulu Pansy, jangan berlebihan," ucap Draco datar.

"Lalu mengapa kau memotong poin asrama mu sendiri, bahkan tadi kau membentak Pansy karena ia mengatakan _Mudblood_. Sudah seharusnya ia dikatai begitu kan, Drakie? Ia tidak lebih berharga dari seorang _house-elf,_" ujar Astoria dengan santai.

Draco yang amarahnya mulai bergejolak kini berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menatap perempuan-perempuan itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Jaga mulut kotor mu _Greengrass_! Kau! kau yang lebih rendah dari siapapun bahkan _House-elf_! Bangsawan.. ha, persetan dengan bangsawan atau _tek-tek bengek_ lainnya! Sekarang kalian minggir!" bentak Draco sambil menatap wanita-wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam dan menakutkan.

Pansy dan Astoria ternganga mendengarkan ucapan Draco. Tidak di sangka ia akan semarah itu dan menghina Astoria. Bahkan kini Draco memanggil mereka dengan nama belakangnya lagi seolah mereka bukan teman lama. Mereka terdiam sampai suara nan dingin menyadarkan mereka.

"Kalian tuli, eh? Aku bilang minggir! Sekarang!"

Semuanya minggir memberi Draco jalan dan Draco pun berjalan melewati kumpulan gadis bodoh itu. Ia mendengus dan pergi seperti ayam tanpa sepatah kata apapun, namun ia berbalik sebentar.

"Kau Astoria dan Pansy, detensi untuk kalian! Kalian berdua harus berpatroli selama 2 minggu, itu tidak termasuk dalam jadwal yang sudah kubuat jadi perkerjaan kalian dua kali lipat sekarang," ujar Draco dengan sangat datar, lalu ia benar-benar pergi.

Astoria dan Pansy benar-benar kesal dan tak habis pikir dengan Draco. Apa yang membuat pria se angkuh Draco Malfoy yang notabene nya dulu ia membanggakan status darah, kebangsawanannya dan menyukai wanita berada disekelilingnya menjadi seseorang yang bukan mereka kenal. Selaku ketua dari organisasi pengincar Draco, mereka - Pansy dan Astoria - sekarang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi yang tadi sempat Draco duduki.

"Kau mau melakukan apa sekarang, sis? Draco benar-benar marah padamu!" Tanya Daphne, kakak dari Astoria.

"Tidak tahu, aku pusing!"

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana untuk si _Mudblood_ itu! Kau tak mau kan Draco jatuh di tangan seorang yang tidak melebihi kita?" ucap Pansy.

"Ya benar, tapi apa rencananya?"

"Well, kita relaks saja dulu sekarang, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan ide malam hari atau besok atau kapanpun untuk membalas si _Filthy Mudblood_ itu!"

"_Up to you, _Pansy."

oOo

Hermione yang tengah berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor mencari sahabatnya untuk mengadu, akhirnya sampai juga dan mulai memfokuskan matanya yang masih berlinangan air mata mencari sosok pria berambut hitam, berkaca mata dan wanita yang selalu berada disisinya dengan rambut panjang – lurus berwarna cokelat. Ia melihat ada seseorang di Pantry, ia mendekatinya dan ternyata Ginny yang sedang membuat Milkshake.

"Hi Mione, _God lord_, kau tampak kacau! Apa yang terjadi Mione? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Ginny yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung memeluk Hermione. Alih-alih menceritakan, Hermione malah menangis kembali dan memeluk Ginny erat. Ya, dia butuh pelukan saat ini dan seseorang yang mendengarkannya serta memberi solusi. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana memikirkan lagi kejadian yang barusan ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Ok, sekarang kita duduk dahulu di kursi. Tidak enak sambil berdiri di pantry seperti ini."

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah dan menuruti perkataan temannya. Ginny mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Hermione yang langsung di sambar dan di minumnya dengan kasar sampai-sampai ia tersedak.

"_Slow_ Mione! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Siapa yang membuatmu kacau seperti ini? Malfoy?" Tanya Giny hati-hati sambil menatapnya cemas.

"Bukan, bukan dia. Ron! Ron …"

"Ron? Apa yang dia perbuat?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau adiknya, Harry sahabatku sekaligus sahabatnya tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ron?"

Raut wajah Ginny menengang dan agak khawatir. Selama ini dia tahu Ron menjalin kembali hubungannya dengan Lavender. Ia sudah memperingati Ron, tapi tampaknya Ron tidak menghiraukan peringatannya dengan Harry. "A-apa maksudmu, Mione? Jelaskan padaku," ujar Ginny lembut.

"Aku melihat dia di danau hitam dengan Lavender. Setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi, ia mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas dan aku ini tidak tuli! Aku mendengarnya! Ia tidak mencintaiku sebagai kekasih! Apa-apaan ini? Aku yakin kau tahu tentang ini Ginny! Kau tahu yang lebih menyakitkan? Ia mencium Lavender di hadapanku! Dihadapanku!" Ujarnya sambil menekan intonasinya pada kata '_dihadapanku'_. " Dan ia tak pernah mencium ku seperti ia mencium Lavender! Aku ini bodoh sekali," seru Hermione dengan berapi-api. Ia marah besar karena ia merasa sangat kecewa, sedih dan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tahu hal itu, aku sudah memperingati Ron tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku dan Harry. Maaf aku tak bisa menjaga perasaanmu dengan baik dan harus melihat semua kejadiaan ini dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Aku… Aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku menyesal dan maaf atas kelakuan bodoh kakaku."

Hermione hanya diam tidak bergeming. Otaknya serasa mau pecah. Tiba-tiba suara lelaki mengaburkan pikiran Hermione dan Ginny yang sedang tertunduk.

"Ginny _darling_, kau lama sekali membuat Milkshake. Apa kau sedang … oh hey mione!" Sapa Harry yang baru menuruni tangga dan langsung menghampiri sahabat dan kekasinya. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Hermione yang merah padam dan tanpa ekspresi, lalu melihat Ginny yang tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Harry.

"Mione sudah tau kalau… kalau Ron kembali pada Lavender. Aku juga memberitahu kalau kita merahasiakan hal ini. Aku tahu Ron salah dan ia sudah membuat Hermione seperti ini," ujar Ginny menjelaskan. "Hermione maafkan aku dan Harry. Sungguh aku tak berniat menyakitimu dengan semua rahasia ini. Aku sudah memberitahu Ron untuk secepatnya memilih tapi aku tak tahu apa yang membuat ia mengulur-ngulur waktu."

Hermione tetap diam dan menatap kedua sahabatnya sangat dingin menusuk sedingin es. Harry pun ikut duduk di sofa dan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan cemas, khawatir dan takut. Ya, ia belum pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Hermione.

"Dengar Mione. Aku tahu, aku dan Giny salah karena telah menyembunyikan ini padamu, tapi sungguh aku meminta maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Aku sarankan, kau saja yang duluan memutuskan Ron lalu berikan kesempatan pada seseorang."

"Kau mengatakan itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan, Harry," ucap Hermione datar.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi coba saja sedikit peka terhadap seseorang di sekitarmu. Aku tahu, aku merasakannya. Ada seseorang yang menaruh perasaan padamu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Paling ia hanya pria brengsek yang sama-sama akan mempermainkanku sama seperti Ron."

"Setidaknya aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh mengejarmu dan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu, Mione." papar Harry.

Hermione hanya diam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Harry. Siapa lelaki itu? sejauh ini ia merasa tak ada yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat special. Semuanya hanya teman dan mungkin Malfoy? Jangan bermimpi! Malfoy junior itu hanya bertengkar dengannya saja. Ia pusing dan ia memutuskan lebih baik beristirahat saja di asrama Ketua murid.

"Aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan aku Ginny, Harry. Aku akan kembali ke Asrama ketua murid dan beristirahat. Sampai jumpa nanti," ucap Hermione seraya pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Giny yang masih – dalam keadaan bersalah dan khawatir.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu Hermione sering diam, jarang keluar asrama kecuali kalau ia benar-benar harus keluar seperti saat pelajaran atau sekedar mengumpulkan tugas. Ia lebih sering makan di ruang ketua murid. Draco yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hermione agak sedikit cemas dan merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa kehilangan. Ya, ia rindu celotehan Hermione, ia rindu berargumen dengannya, ia rindu melihat kilat amarah di matanya, ia juga rindu menggoda dan di godai Hermione. Wajah Hermione selalu murung dan sering melamun. Tebak sudah berapa lama Hermione seperti ini? Sudah 1 minggu lebih 4 hari dan Draco tak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia menghampiri Hermione yang sedang duduk di beranda asrama ketua murid sambil menatap pemandangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam dan menghindari semua orang?"

"Aku sedang tidak mau berbicara, Malfoy. Jika kau tidak keberatan pergilah."

"Tidak mau!"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Draco yang berdiri di sisinya. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kita tak bisa diam-diaman seperti ini terus."

"Apa dengan aku mengatakan masalahku padamu kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahku?" Tanya Hermione dengan sarkastik.

"Tentu aku bisa mencarikan solusi jika kau memberitahuku."

"Ok, Ron… dia selingkuh selama ini. Aku memergokinya berciuman di danau hitam dengan Lavender. Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku dan ia berniat mencampakanku. Miris sekali."

"Jadi si Weaselbee bodoh itu yang membuat mu seperti ini? Ia tak layak semua ini, Granger. Kau ingin membuat perhitungan padanya?"

"Kau benar dan kalau pun aku ingin, aku tak tahu caranya bagaimana."

Draco terdiam sebentar memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membalas semua rasa kesakitan hati yang menimpa Hermione. Termasuk ia ingin membuat Hermione tersenyum lagi dan bersenang-senang melihat Hermione menyiksa batin si RedHead Weaselbee itu. Terbesit di otaknya cara bagaimana membalaskan dendam Hermione.

"Tapi aku tahu caranya," jawab Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Beritahu padaku!" pekik Hermione dengan nada yang sedikit ceria dan mata yang berbinar. Wajahnya kembali pada Hermione nya yang riang dan bercahaya. Ia menatap Draco. Draco menatap balik perempuan yang berada di depannya dan sambil menyeringai licik.

'_Oh Merlin,apa yang ada dipikiran si ferret ini? Mengapa ia menyeringai licik seperti ini? Godric Gryffindor, selamatkan aku dari pikiran apapun yang sedang dalam otak Malfoy saat ini'_ rutuk Hermione dalam pikirannya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Maaf ya kepanjangan ceritanya, aku tahu banyak kesalahan pastinya dan membuat kalian menjadi bosan karena kepanjangan. Entahlah, aku enggak bisa membuat cerita yang pendek a.k.a gak bakat nulis mungkin. Okeh, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku atas hukuman. Mind to RnR please? :D

Terimakasih juga buat para Readers dan Author Senior yang mau mengkoreksi kesalahanku. Well aku belajar dari setiap kesalahan yang kubuat. Maka dari itu aku melanjutkan fic ini dengan keberanian ku dan tentunya kritik sehat kalian semua. Love you all..

* * *

**POJOK REPLY TO MY REVIEWERS :**

**Lilisacim : **Makasih supportnya Lilisacim. Aku gak jadi hapus kok, udah aku lanjutkan sekarang? hehe semoga aku nulis sepanjang ini gak terlalu banyak salah, walaupun aku tau bejibun pastinya salahnya .. hehe

**Ameee :** sudah aku lanjutkan, Lovely Author :D terimakasih udah mau reviews.

**Ryoma Ryan :** Tadinya mau di hapus karena aku pikri fic ku jelek dan maklum saja aku author baru dengan Dramione fic ku yang pertama. Makasih juga udah koreksi mistake(s) ku.

**AkemyYamato **: Terimakasih support positivenya ^_^ tentu, aku coba belajar dari setiap kesalahan.

**Beneamaya** : Iya memang aku masih baru Thor, maaf ya kalau aku ada salah-salah *blush* hehe terimakasih udah membagi pikiran positif padaku, dan I'm back here.

: Sudah aku lanjutkan ini, 2 sekaligus malah.

**Blackrose** : Senang mendengar ini gak boring. Makasih udah menyempatkan baca ficku dan me-reviewnya.

**Cacahoran1 **: Tadinya mau McGonagall, tapi terasa sudah banyak fic yang menjadikan McGonagall sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Jadi aku pakai Aberforth aja. Aberforth adalah saudara dari Albus Dumbledore, yang tak lain adalah Brian Aberforth Dumbledore. Ada kok di filmnya, hampir sama punya janggut kaya Albus Dumbledore. ^_^

**Rirrin dhika** : Haha, thanks udah review :D sudah keliatankan Hermione dan Ron bakal putus? :D

**Ms. Loony Lovegood**** :** Yep, tapi masih belum bisa sepenuhnya yakin. Walau begitu ia akan tetap memantapkan hatinya, well terimakasih udah koreksi typo dan mistake(s) yg ku buat. Thanks Author ! :D

**Constantinest** : Kau tahu? Kau salah satu Author favoritku .. *.* hehe.. makasih udah review Fic aku.. :D

**BryThyaNa****:** Yep, aku author baru ^_^ dan pertamakalinya memberanikan diri nge-post Dramione Fict. Oke, makasih-makasih atas semangat-semangat positif yang author berikan buat aku.. ^.^ it mean so much for me.

Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah menyemangatiku. See you in next chap, maybe.. really love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no business in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING** : Banyak typo, eyd berantakan, tidak –sangat malah- menarik. Characternya – mungkin – sudah sangat OOC. Kuharap chapter ini tidak membosankan kalian. Enjoy The Fiction guys, xo.

**A/N:** Maaf baru update hari ini. Aku sudah menelantarkan Fic ini beberapa hari atau bahkan mungkin minggu xD. Gara-gara ngurusin penjurusan sekolah jadi agak ribet waktunya untuk melanjutkan ini Fic. Makasih banyak yang udah visit and Review fic ku. Gak nyangka banyak Review positif terhadap fic ku. Semoga chapter ini juga begitu. Ya udah, gak banyak omong lagi, silahkan Read then Review. :D hehe.

* * *

Draco terdiam sebentar memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membalas semua rasa kesakitan hati yang menimpa Hermione. Termasuk ia ingin membuat Hermione tersenyum lagi dan bersenang-senang melihat Hermione menyiksa batin si RedHead Weaselbee itu. Terbesit di otaknya cara bagaimana membalaskan dendam Hermione.

"Tapi aku tahu caranya," jawab Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Beritahu padaku," ucap Hermione dengan nada yang sedikit ceria dan mata yang berbinar. Wajahnya kembali pada Hermione nya yang riang dan bercahaya. Ia menatap Draco. Draco menatap balik perempuan yang berada di depannya dan sambil menyeringai licik.

'_Oh Merlin,apa yang ada dipikiran si ferret ini? Mengapa ia menyeringai licik seperti ini? Godric Gryffindor, selamatkan aku dari pikiran apapun yang sedang dalam otak Malfoy saat ini'_ rutuk Hermione dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"_Shit_ Malfoy, berhenti menyeringai! seringaian mu itu membuat ku ingin menghajar mu!"

"Terserah kau saja Miss. _Know-It-All_. Jika kau ingin tahu caranya aku akan memberitahu mu tapi kalau tidak, aku akan pergi ke asrama Slytherin bertemu Blaise dan Theo."

"Argh! Ok.. ok! katakan padaku apa rencana mu itu, hah?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada frustrasi.

"Lakukan apa yang selama ini dia lakukan padamu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis nya.

"Oh sekarang seorang Hermione Granger mulai kehilangan otak cerdasnya eh?" Kata Draco sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Aku-sedang-serius. Jadi katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya!"

"Yayaya, baiklah. Hah, ok. Kau seolah tidak tahu tentang hubungan gelapnya bersama si Brown itu. Kau biarkan dia bermain dalam permainannya sendiri, dekati dia, perlakukan dia seperti selayaknya pacarmu. Setelah itu kau selingkuhi dia sama sepertinya ia menyelingkuhimu. Kau bisa _mengompori_ nya, membuat dia dengan sangat menyesal telah mencampakanmu," jelas Draco panjang lebar.

"Itu gila, Malfoy! Aku tak mau mataku ter sakiti melihat Ron bermesraan dengan _shitty_ Lav-lav nya! Itu sama saja menusuk jantung sendiri."

"Granger, Granger… kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan otak cerdasmu tersedot si Weaselbee itu. Dia belum mengatakan ingin putus denganmu, berarti dia masih memainkan perannya sebagai pacarmu bukan? Kalau begitu bersikaplah seperti pacar nya dia selama beberapa hari lalu akhiri semuanya dengan perselingkuhan palsu mu. Simpel sekali," jawabnya dengan enteng.

Hermione tampak berpikir keras. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Draco. Ok hal itu terdengar sangat bagus dan tidak terlalu sulit tapi masalahnya siapa yang akan menjadi selingkuhan palsu nya? Harry ? sangat tidak mungkin, Ginny akan meng – avada nya. Seamus? Oh mustahil. Viktor? Jangan harap, ia mungkin sudah menikah bahkan ia pun tidak tahu di mana keberadaan lelaki Bulgaria itu. Suara berat Draco membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Granger?"

"Terdengar menyenangkan, tapi ada satu masalah."

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang dengan suka rela mau menjadi selingkuhan palsu ini?"

Draco menyeringai sekali lagi dan seringainya lebih lebar sekarang. Hermione melihat seringainya langsung bergidik. _'oh tidak. Jangan bilang si ferret pirang ini yang menjadi selingkuhan bohongan ini. Bencana besar ini. Damn it! Seringaian itu memuakan sekali'_ gerutu Hermione dalam hatinya.

"Jangan bilang kau yang mau menjadi suka relanya, Malfoy _ferret_!"

"Lantas siapa lagi? Finnigan? Tidak mungkin, Longbottom? Jangan harap, si Looney itu akan mengajak mu adu jotos nanti. Kau mau siapa huh? Blaise atau Theo atau mungkin Goyle? Hah, mereka sama sekali tidak membantumu."

"Tak ada pilihan lainkah?"

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat kan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandar kan pundaknya ke tembok. Hermione menghela napas dan menatap lantai yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari pada menatap Draco dengan wajahnya yang penuh kemenangan dan seringai licik. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain dengan terpaksa ia menyetujui rencana sang pangeran Slytherin.

"Baiklah karena aku tak punya pilihan jadi … dengan – sangat – terpaksa aku menyetujui ini."

"Pilihan yang bagus, Granger. Kau hanya melakukannya selama 4 hari saja, jangan lama-lama nanti dia besar kepala dan malah dia duluan yang memutuskan mu tanpa pembalasan."

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku bukan tipe seperti Parkinson atau Greengrass yang pandai membujuk – merayu laki-laki. Menjijikkan!"

"Mana ku tahu. Hal itu urusanmu. Kau pacar nya kan? Kau pasti tau apa kesukaan dia dan apa yang ia sukai dari dirimu," jawab Draco sambil melepaskan diri dari tembok dan berjalan memasuki ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali _ferret _pirang bodoh! Akan ku kubur kau hidup-hidup nanti! _Damn it, damn it!_" rutuk Hermione sambil menghentakan kaki ke bumi.

Sebelum Draco masuk kedalam ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi menghadap Hermione. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione dengan jalan yang di lambat-lambatkan. Hermione seketika panik dan mengambil langkah mundur, semakin ia mundur semakin Draco mendekat padanya sambil seringaian bebal menghiasi wajahnya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menggosok muka tampan itu dengan spon pencuci piring agar seringaian itu menghilang di wajahnya. Sayang sekali, Godric sedang tidak mengasihani Hermione sehingga tembok balkon – yang tingginya hanya sampai pinggang Hermione – berhasil menghentikan Hermione dengan Draco tepat berada di depannya sambil menahan lengannya agar tidak terjatuh. Jantung Hermione berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, badannya gemetar, sekilas ia menatap mata kelabu Draco, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja asalkan tidak menatap mata kelabu itu.

"Tatap mataku, Granger," kata Draco dengan suara yang rendah dan sedikit berbisik.

Hermione tidak bergeming. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata itu yang dapat melelehkan lututnya. Merasa di abaikan Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan tangan kananya mengarahkan wajah Hermione untuk melihat dirinya, menatap dirinya.

"Kau masih berniat menguburku hidup-hidup, Granger? Kalau begitu aku akan menghantui hidupmu dan mengganggu mu sampai kau berdalih padaku meminta ampunan ku karena kesalahan bodoh mu."

Draco kembali menyeringai, matanya menatap Hermione dengan nakal yang membuat Hermione bergidik melihatnya. Ia terlihat seperti patung bodoh dihadap Draco. Tak berkedip dan diam, namun napasnya sangat terlihat tidak tenang. Draco memandangi manik hazel Hermione, lalu wajahnya kemudian bibirnya yang mungil dan mengiurkan sekali. Ingin rasanya ia menyerang Hermione saat itu juga. Menciumnya seolah besok adalah kiamat dan ini hari terakhir ia bisa menciumnya.' _Oh, tidak Draco kendalikan nafsu binatangmu' _pikirnya.

"Mengapa kau terdiam? Terpesona dalam ketampanan ku, eh?" Tanya Draco dengan seringai nya.

Hermione mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya lalu mendongak melihat Draco. Rupanya ia baru kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia langsung mendorong Draco dan menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Ouch! Berang-berang! Apa-apaan kau ini? Menginjak kaki orang sembarangan. Shhh … ahh! Sakit sekali," bentak Draco.

"Salahmu sendiri melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti tadi. Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana? Aku tak bisa menggunakan sapu terbang itu dan aku benci ketinggian! Ugh, _ferret_ pirang bodoh! Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini. Memanfaatkan situasi! Kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini namanya! Dan satu lagi, setelah semua orang di dunia ini menghilang baru aku akan mengakui mu tampan," Omel Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kalau kau terjatuh, ya jatuh ke bawah. Hah, jadi seorang Hermione Jean Granger takut akan ketinggian huh? Lain kali akan ku seret kau menaiki sapu terbang dan membawamu terbang setinggi mungkin sampai kau berteriak seperti orang gila dan serangga kecil memasuki mulut mu yang cerewet itu. Barang kali esoknya kau bisa diam tak mengomel seperti ibu-ibu."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Bentak Hermione geram.

"Hermione Jean Granger," timpal Draco dengan sarkastik.

"Kau – kau _ferret _pirang yang paling bodoh, brengsek dan menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" perintah Hermione sambil menunjuk pintu masuk ke arah ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Aku berniat seperti itu tadi, tapi salahkan mulut mu itu yang bersungut akan menguburku hidup-hidup dan kau sudah menginjak kaki ku! Kau akan membayarnya, Granger. Lihat saja!" Sahut Draco sambil mendekati Hermione lagi namun tidak sedekat tadi. "Aku akan ke asrama Slytherin dulu. Jangan merindukanku, _love._ Sampai jumpa," ucap Draco dengan nada yang lembut di paksa kan lalu mencium pipi Hermione dan pergi meninggalkan Hermione mematung. Setelah Draco pergi dia baru tersadar apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Arrghh… Draco Malfoy … _Ferret _Alibino pirang yang bodoh! _Damn…_Akan ku hajar kau saat kau pulang nanti!" teriak Hermione sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi.

* * *

oOo

Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum jika memikirkan kekanak-kanakan kelakuan dirinya dengan Hermione. Adakah remaja yang hampir menuju dewasa dengan umur 19 tahun akan beradu argumen yang bodoh seperti itu? Jawabannya tidak ada. Ia masih tetap berjalan dengan gaya angkuh khas Malfoy tapi suara melengking yang sangat ia kenali berhasil membuat senyumnya hilang di ganti dengan air muka yang dingin.

"Drakieee poo!"

Draco hanya diam, bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Ia terus melanjutkan jalannya sampai wanita dengan suara melengking itu berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dan menatapnya dengan kecentilan, yang tak lain adalah Pansy Parkinson.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tidak ada. Ke mana saja kau ini, Drakie?" Tanya Pansy dengan manja yang langsung menggelayut manja di lengan kanan Draco.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu urusanku Drakie-poo, aku harus tau kalau kekasihku sedang di mana dan apa yang ia perbuat. Aku tak mau si mud- muggle born itu merebutmu dariku."

"Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasih mu, huh?" Tanya Draco dengan nada bosan.

"Sejak aku menyatakannya padamu walau kau tak pernah membalasnya kunyatakan itu jawaban nya'ya' Drakie-poo."

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya dan memandang lurus ke lorong-lorong yang ia lewati dan tak begitu mengejutkan ketika Astoria ikut-ikutan bergelayut manja di tangan kirinya.

"Drake, aku merindukanmu. Kau menghilang tadi bahkan kau melewatkan makan siang mu. Apa kau sudah makan Drake?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat dengan anggukan. _'Oh merlin, lepaskan kedua nenek sihir ini dari tubuhku. Ya, tidak akan aneh orang melihat aku dengan dua orang wanita atau bahkan lima sekaligus tapi tetap saja jika kelakuannya semua seperti ini membuat ku jengah, bosan dan membuat ku pusing. Demi Voldemort dengan kepala licin nya tolonglah aku kali ini saja untuk lepas dari wanita-wanita ini. Ah, Sial!'_ rutuk Draco dalam pikirannya. Dengan terpaksa Draco berjalan ke asrama Slytherin sambil digelayuti dua wanita dan di ikuti juga oleh organisasi yang menurutnya bodoh. Sekitar lima menit kemudian ia sampai di depan lukisan besar Salazar Slytherin dan mengatakan kata sandinya, lalu ia memanjat masuk kedalam. Matanya fokus mencari sahabatnya namun seakaan kedua sahabatnya ini tahu kalau Draco sedang membutuhkannya mereka langsung muncul dari arah pantry.

"Lihat siapa yang datang Blaise? Hari yang menyenangkan eh, Drake?" Tanya Theo sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau! Hari menyenangkan apa? Menyedihkan yang ada," jawab Draco sinis. Draco langsung duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hijau zamrud diikuti Pansy dan Astoria yang masih betah bergelayut di kedua lengan Draco. Draco menatap keduanya tajam dan dingin berharap mereka mengerti untuk melepas gelayutannya tapi kedua wanita itu bukannya takut malah tersenyum genit.

"Tak bisakah kalian melepas tanganku? Bisa-bisa pegal kalau begini terus!"

"Oh, maaf Drakie – poo! Sini biar aku pijit tangannya,"

"Tidak usah," ucap Draco dingin sambil menyingkirkan lengannya dari Pansy dan Astoria.

Theo dan Blaise yang melihat kelakuan temannya hanya tersenyum cengengesan dan menghela nafas sambil memandang Draco dengan tatapan menyebalkan bagi Draco.

"Jadi, ada apa mate? Tumben kau datang kesini," ujar Blaise.

"_Well, well_… Aku ingin memberitahu kalian berdua kalau besok setelah makan malam akan ada rapat Perfek dan aku sangat berharap sekali kalian bisa mengatasi organisasi bodoh yang ada di sekolah tercinta ini," papar Draco dengan nada sarkastik pada kalimat _'organisasi bodoh yang ada di sekolah tercinta ini'_

"Organisasi? Aku tak pernah tahu mate kalau disekolah ini ada organisasi, setahuku si Potty itu punya organisasi _Dumbledore's Army_ pada saat si muka kodok Umbridge mengambil alih Hogwarts tapi kan sudah bubar," jawab Theo.

"Hah, kau kurang _update_ sekali sih Theo. Maksudku organisasi bodoh _'Hogwarts pureblood witches'_ yang sangat mengharapkan dekat dengan diriku apalagi ketua organisasi ini sangat membuatku terusik," kata Draco sambil melirik ke arah Pansy dan Astoria.

Keduanya membelalak mendengar pernyataan Draco. Apa telinga mereka mengkhianatinya? Sejak kapan Draco membenci organisasi itu? Tadinya dia sendiri yang senang dan mendukung adanya grup itu di Hogwarts. "Apa maksudmu Drake? Sejak kapan kau membenci organisasi itu?" Protes Astoria. "Kau kan biasanya senang kita semua dekat dengan mu, kau akan dengan senang hati mendapat perlakuan yang special dan kau juga tidak pernah membencinya, kau justru mendukung hal itu. Kau meng-agungkan ke Malfoy-an mu dan keturunan _pureblood_ mu, apa yang salah dengan mu, Drake?" Timpal Pansy.

"Aku sudah malas dengan pembicaraan ini Pans, Tori. Ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain tentang ke murnian darah dan hal lainnya. Aku memang mendukung grup mu itu. Waktu mengubah pemikiran seseorang. Hah, sudahlah tak penting menceramahi kalian. Kalian juga tidak akan mengerti kata-kata ku bukan?" ucap Draco dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan datar. "Blaise, Theo kuserahkan mereka berdua dan gerombolannya padamu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu sedikit. _See ya, mate!"_ ucap Draco sambil menyeringai dan langsung berjalan pergi dari asrama ketua murid.

* * *

Hermione masih duduk di kursi sofa merah maroon favorit nya dengan menyesap cokelat panasnya sesekali. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Draco tadi siang. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya hanya untuk beradu argumen dengan laki-laki yang bersurai pirang platina itu. Dalam pikirannya ia ter ngiang kata-kata Draco '_Kau pacar nya kan? Kau pasti tau apa kesukaan dia dan apa yang ia sukai dari dirimu'. _Ya benar, seharusnya Hermione tahu apa kesukaan Ron atau apa favorit Ron dari dirinya. Ia bahkan tak pernah memperhatikan Ron dengan baik dan hal yang lebih anehnya adalah ketika ia menatap mata Ron, ia merasa biasa saja. Tak ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, atau jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang atau lututnya seketika ingin meleleh karena tatapan Ron, namun sayang sekali ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Berbeda ketika ia menatap iris kelabu lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu. Setiap menatapnya jantung Hermione berdebar-debar, singa dalam perutnya meraung-raung bahkan kupu-kupu pun serasa beterbangan di perutnya, ia tak tahan jika harus lama-lama menatap iris kelabu itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa semua ini berbeda? Apa ia hanya menganggap Ron sebagai sahabat dan kakak seperti ia menganggap Harry? Apa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sang _cassanova_ Slytherin? Ia pasti sudah kehilangan ke warasan nya. Ia butuh teman bicara sekarang. Ya, menemui Ginny atau mungkin Luna akan lebih baik. Ah, Ginny bukan orang yang tepat saat ini untuk dibicarakan hal seperti ini, mungkin Luna tahu solusinya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan – keluar dari asrama ketua murid. Iris hazel nya terus mencari sosok perempuan berambut _Dirty blonde_, bergaya nyentrik dan kulit berwarna putih pucat. Ia menelusuri koridor dan beberapa lorong sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan lukisan wanita yang tampak anggun dan penuh wibawa, Rowena Ravenclaw. Ia membisikkan kata sandi nya, ketika lukisan terbuka ia memanjat lukisan dan mencari perempuan yang tengah ia cari. Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat gelap dengan warna mata biru terang menghampiri Hermione.

"Hello, kau Hermione Granger?" Tanya gadis itu. Hermione hanya memberi anggukan singkat dan masih bingung karena ia tidak mengenal gadis ini. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, aku Felixia Cresswell. Kau mencari siapa Miss. Granger?"

"Panggil aku Hermione saja. Kau tahu Luna Lovegood?"

"Baiklah Hermione. Mmm.. Lovegood? Gadis yang berambut pirang dan sedikit aneh itu?"

Hermione hanya memberi anggukan kecil sambil tersenyum ramah padanya. "Tadi ku lihat ia pergi dari asrama, mungkin ia pergi ke kandang satwa gaib. Aku murid tahun ke-5 disini. Aku merasa sungkan memanggil mu Hermione," ujarnya berhati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagiku semuanya teman, jadi ya aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku Hermione lagipula aku memintamu memanggilku begitu."

"Baiklah, kau juga panggil aku Felix saja."

"Ok, Felix. Aku pikir aku akan mencari Luna sekarang. Terimakasih Felix. Sampai jumpa."

Hermione melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu dan langsung melangkah pergi ke kandang satwa gaib. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Iris hazelnya masih setia memfokuskan pandangan untuk menemui gadis bersurai _dirty blonde_ itu. Apa murid tahun kelima itu membohonginya? Mengapa Luna tak ada? Ketika ia hendak akan pergi, suara seorang perempuan yang ia kenal membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"_Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke asrama ku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin ketika pelajaran satwa gaib ada, aku akan menemuimu. Bye-bye!"_ Suara gadis itu dari kejauhan kepada – mungkin – binatang yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Lu-luna? Apa kau disana?"

"Siapa kau? Ya, aku Luna ada perlu apa denganku ?" Tanyanya lemah lembut.

"Aku Hermione, ah syukurlah aku bisa menemukan mu, tapi bisa kau tunjukan dirimu dimana? Aku tak melihatmu, aku hanya mendengarmu."

Kemudian gadis itu muncul di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sumeringah pada Hermione. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kandang satwa gaib dan menghirup udara segara di luar kastil Hogwarts.

"Tumben kau mencariku, Hermione."

"Iya, aku sedang membutuhkanmu. Well, maksudku aku butuh teman untuk mendengarkanku."

"Kemana Ginny? Biasanya kau bersama dia."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Ginny. Ini bersangkutan dengan … dengan Ron. Apa kau mau mendengarkan ku?"

"Tentu saja, Hermione. Ceritakan sekarang."

"Tapi tidak disini, Lun."

"Lantas mau dimana? Danau hitam?"

"A-ah? Tidak, aku tidak mau kesana. Aku jadi benci tempat itu. Hm, lapangan Quidditch? Kupikir tempat itu cukup sepi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju kelapangan Quidditch. Saat itu, lapangan Quidditch sedang tidak digunakan. Ia dan Luna duduk di bangku penonton Gryffindor. Hermione sebelum menceritakannya pada Luna, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk memperhatikan sepatunya. Ia tidak tahu harus cerita bagaimana dan dari mana.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh? Huh, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, Lun."

"_Well,_ urutkan dari awal masalah sampai akhir dan pelan-pelan saja, aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu dan mencoba mencarikan jalan keluar dari masalahmu."

"Sebenarnya ini agak memalukan untukku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus apa Luna. Kau tahu kan aku berpacaran dengan Ron semenjak petualangan Horcrux itu?"

"Yeah, Lalu?"

"Aku tidak yakin atas perasaanku sendiri. Aku merasakan hal aneh. Ya, perasaan aku ketika bersama Ron dan ketika bersama seorang laki-laki, _let's call him frenemy _sangat berbeda, Lun. Setelah itu, aku tahu Ron juga tidak merasakan apapun terhadapku atau mungkin perasaannya berubah entah sejak kapan. Ia berselingkuh dengan Lavender Brown. Aku sedih dan kecewa karena ia melakukan ini padaku. Sejenak aku merasa senang tapi kemudian aku merasa sedih dan kesal padanya," ucap Hermione panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Well, mungkin kau merasa Ron orang yang tepat tapi kupikir waktu kita masih panjang untuk menemukan pasangan hidup kita. Mungkin saja _Frenemy_ mu itu jodoh mu. Jadi, inti masalahnya apa?"

"Aku menceritakan hal ini pada _frenemy_-ku. Ia menyarankan untuk ber-_acting_. Kau tahu, aku berpura-pura menjadi pacar Ron, lalu menyelingkuhi dia seperti yang ia lakukan padaku. Menurutnya ini bentuk pembalasan dendam yang terbaik. Parahnya, yang harus menjadi selingkuhan palsuku itu adalah _frenemy_-ku. Haaa, mungkin se-antero Hogwarts akan meributkan masalah ini."

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan siapa _frenemy_ mu itu, Mione. Tapi mengapa kau tidak coba saja sarannya? Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak mencoba, dan sepertinya _frenemy_ mu itu memang berniat baik padamu atau bahkan menyukai mu."

"A-apa? Menyukai ku? Tidak mungkin. Sampai Abraxas bangkit dari kuburnya pun ia tidak akan menyukaiku, hampir setengah hidupnya di habiskan untuk melemparkan umpatan, kata-kata menyakitkan dan ejekan – ups!" Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia membuka identitas _Frenemy_ nya pada Luna. _'Mulut sialan, kenapa kau harus lepas kendali sih?' _rutuk Hermione dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Luna hanya menyipitkan matanya dan muncul senyum jahil di wajah cantiknya.

"Abraxas? Setahuku tak ada marga lain untuk Abraxas ini selain Malfoy. Jadi bisa ku simpulkan Abraxas Malfoy. Intinya _frenemy_ mu ini adalah anaknya Lucius Malfoy, cucunya Abraxas Malfoy. Benarkah kesimpulanku?"

"Bicaramu terlalu berbelit-belit Luna. Ok, Draco Malfoy. Yayaya, _Friend-Enemy_ ku itu Draco Malfoy. Dia sudah tidak waras mungkin."

"Kau dan dia sama-sama tidak warasnnya."

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada shocknya.

"Haha, yeah hampir di setiap pelajaran yang di gabung seluruh asrama, kau dan dia selalu berargumentasi hal yang tak penting, saling menggoda namun sok menjaga imej. Kau dan dia sama-sama tinggi sekali harga dirinya. Sama-sama keras kepala, tidak mau kalah – "

"Cukup Luna. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Itu kebenarannya, apa yang kulihat seperti itu. Jadi kau akan melakukan sarannya, Mione?"

"Menurutmu baiknya bagaimana? Dan hey jangan beritahu orang lain tentang ini."

"Haha, tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga mulutku jika aku tak di cekoki _Veritaserum._ Menurutku, kau lakukan apa saran dia. Itu sangat menarik bukan? Ya sudah, aku lelah, aku mengurusi satwa gaib tadi. Aku ingin tidur. _Bye bye_ Mione," ujar Luna sambil pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di lapangan Quidditch.

"Dasar, Looney _freak_!" bisik Hermione dengan geram.

* * *

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa rutinitas Hermione yang ia lakukan. Berebut kamar mandi dengan Draco, membuat dua gelas _green tea_ untuknya dan Draco. Lalu pergi keluar asrama untuk makan pagi di _Great Hall_ dan kembali mengambil kebutuhannya untuk jadwal pelajaran hari ini. Namun pagi ini agak berbeda. Draco mengalah padanya, namun hawa tidak baik terasa oleh Hermione. Ada sesuatu yang di rencanakan si _ferret_ ini. Hermione duduk di sofa tunggal favoritnya sambil menyesap _green tea_ yang ia buat, sedangkan Draco duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca Daily Prophet. Mereka sudah berseragam lengkap tapi kebiasaan ini selalu mereka lakukan setiap pagi, layaknya seperti seorang suami-istri. Hermione melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 06:55. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Malfoy, lima menit lagi kita harus ke _Great hall_ sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas."

"Yes ma'am," jawab Draco datar sambil melipat Daily prophet yang ia baca tadi dan berdiri.

Hermione melihat Draco kurang rapi pagi ini. Kebiasaan Hermione akan kerapihan, kebersihan dan kedisiplinan tak bisa di hilangkan. Mau dimanapun dan dengan siapapun pasti ia terapkan, tak peduli orang-orang menyukainya atau tidak.

"Diam disitu, Malfoy. Lihat dasimu tidak tertata baik. Rambutmu kurang rapih dan masih agak basah. Kau ini sebenarnya berniat sekolah tidak sih?" omel Hermione sambil merapikan Draco.

Draco ingin sekali tersenyum namun ia tahan diganti dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Urusanku mau rapih atau tidak."

"Tapi ketua murid harus menjadi contoh bodoh! Bukan seperti ini, memalukan sekali. Sekarang sudah rapih. Ayo kita ke aula besar sekarang."

Mereka keluar dari asrama ketua murid yang di sambut dengan Blaise dan Theo di depan lukisan. Kehadiran mereka jelas membuat Draco dan Hermione kaget.

"Bloody hell Blaise! Theo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kau akan sarapan atau tidak mate. Sepertinya kau tidak akan melewatkan sarapan bersama kali ini," sahut Theo.

"Terserah kau saja Theo."

"Hi, Granger. Apa kabar mu?"

"Huh? Baik, terimakasih. Apa kau tidak kehabisan obat Zabini?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena tidak biasanya Slytherin berbaik hati menanyakan kabar pada seorang Gryffindor, terlebih lagi muggle-born. Hanya, sedikit tidak menyangka."

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan membahas tentang muggle-born lagi, Hermione Granger," ucap Draco.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau kan yang selalu –"

"Jangan memulai masalah di pagi hari, _dear a_tau kau mau aku menghukum mu eh?" ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda.

"A-apa maksudmu, _ferret?_" Tanya Hermione sedikit gagap karena ucapan Draco yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Ah, akan menyenangkan sekali menghukum mu, _my dear_ berang-berang bersemak belukar."

"Kau _ferret_ paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui. Pergi saja sana dengan teman-temanmu dan jangan bicara padaku saat pelajaran Aritmancy ataupun Herbology hari ini!" bentak Hermione.

"Dan kau adalah berang-berang tercerewet yang pernah ku temui, paling menyebalkan dan rumit sekali. _Well,_ kau yakin tak ingin bicara? Baiklah, perjanjian kemarin kalau aku batalkan bagaimana?"

"_Damn_, musang menyebalkan. Aku pergi, sampai jumpa."

Hermione pergi dengan langkah cepat. Sementara ketiga pemuda itu tertawa, _well _Draco hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Blaise dan Theo tertawa yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia dari argumen pagi Ketua Muridnya.

"Jadi, Granger eh yang membuatmu berubah, Drake? Tak bisa ku bayangkan dia akan menjadi istri yang cerewet dan galak seperti itu. Sebelum menyentuhnya pun dia akan menghajarmu duluan."

"Hah, tapi akan aku pastikan aku lah yang akan menaklukannya, lihat saja. Apa yang tak bisa Draco Malfoy lakukan, eh? Dan kali ini aku serius dengan ucapan ku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai khas Malfoy.

Aula besar sudah penuh oleh murid-murid Hogwarts dari berbagai asrama. Kali ini Hermione duduk bergabung dengan teman-temannya, begitu juga dengan Draco. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Ron. Hermione mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipi Ron.

"Hi, Ronnie darling. Kau mau makan apa? Akan ku ambilkan untukmu."

"Ah, tumben sekali kau bersikap manis seperti ini, Mione. Biasanya kau cuek padaku dan .. ya kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku Ron, aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya sedang dalam keadaan yang sulit, maksudku aku rindu dengan Australia dan keluargaku disana tentunya, tapi aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, Ronnie Darling."

"Se-senang mendengarnya, Mione."

**Ron's POV**

Apa yang terjadi pada Hermione? Ia tiba-tiba berubah sangat manis padaku, padahal biasanya ia bersikap dingin dan seolah tak peduli, seolah aku hanya sahabat sama seperti Harry. Ini lah alasan aku lebih memilih Lavender, tapi mengapa disaat seperti ini ia berubah menjadi Hermione yang dari dulu aku inginkan. Ia mengambilkan makanan untukku, memberikan cium pipi di pagi hari, ia menyuapiku. Apa yang salah dengan pikirannya? Tapi tidak, mungkin besok juga ia akan berubah menjadi dingin seperti dulu. Aku melihat ke arah Harry dan Ginny yang menatap bingung padaku dan Hermione, lalu aku menatap Lavender yang terlihat sedih dan murung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Blimey_ wanita memang sulit di mengerti! Apa maunya sih? Well, kupikir tak ada salahnya menikmati ini. Mungkin saja Hermione menyadari kesalahannya.

**Normal POV**

Harry dan Ginny menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang bingung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi dengan Hermione, terlebih ia tahu bahwa Ron berselingkuh dengan Lavender, alih-alih membenci atau meninggalkannya malah berbuat baik dan manis pada Ron. Sementara di meja sebelah, meja Slytherin. Pemuda bersurai pirang platina dan beriris kelabu memandang Hermione dari ke jauhan. Ia menyeringai lebar sambil menggigit apelnya. '_permainan kunyatakan dimulai. Bersiaplah Weaselbee'_ sorak Draco dalam hatinya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? :D hehe aku harap chapter ini tidak membosakan dan tidak terlalu buruk. Thanks buat yang udah Review, Fav dan Follow _my first_ Dramione Fict, ku. Makasih juga untuk pada Silent Readers. So, untuk kali ini mind to Review please? *.* Review kalian sangat berarti bagiku.

Love you all `~

* * *

**Reply To Reviewers  
**

**uulill:** Hehe, terimakasih *bungkuk-bungkuk badan menghormat* hehe ini udah di update nih. Review lagi yaakk ? :D hehe

**bigbangVIP :** Syukur deh kalao begitu *nyengir* ehe, pasti.. terimakasih supportnya, udah di update nih ^^

**Ochan malfoy :** Hehe, di lanjutin kok, berkat semangat dari para Reviewers, Author Senior, etc .. yang bagaikan bahan bakar untuk nge-gas aku buat nerusin ini Fic. hehe ^.^ :D For sure, thanks. :D

**NINA :** Sudah update, Dear. :D

**Lita Malfoy :** Hehe, terimakasih Malfoy .. xD (?) udah keliatan kan idenya apa ? hehe gimana-gimana ? Review lagi ya ? hehe :D thank u sooo much .. :D ini udah update ;)

**Redmaroon :** Haha, belum di mulai penyiksaannya .. xD tak akan ku biarkan Draco menyiksa dengan cepat, perlahan tapi harus jleb .. (wtf?) :D hehe, makasih Reviewnya, Dear. :D

**Ryoma Ryan :** iya, emang agak OOC sih. xD yang lainnya juga ikut ooc juga sepertinya.. hehe .. xD thanks udah review, dear. :D

**DD:** Thanks udah Review Fic ku, :D sudah di lanjut kan ini ^^

Yang punya Akun Fic sudah aku reply juga ^^. Review kalian semua sangat berarti buat aku sekaligus membuatku deg-degan juga .. :D hehe. Once again, thanks all. Love you guys. See you in next chapter -maybe-


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no business in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING** : Banyak typo, eyd berantakan, tidak –sangat malah- menarik. Characternya – mungkin – sudah sangat OOC. Kuharap chapter ini tidak membosankan kalian. Enjoy The Fiction guys, xo.

**A/N:** Maaf baru update hari ini. Aku sudah menelantarkan Fic ini beberapa hari atau bahkan mungkin minggu xD. Baru bisa uploadnya hari ini, jadi maafkan aku yaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ok deh, _no more babbling_. Happy Reading guys.

* * *

Hermione berjalan dengan seorang pria ber-rambut merah kecokelatan dan ber-iris mata biru. Dia menggandeng lelaki itu dengan air muka yang riang. Hari ini Hermione memang memperlakukan dia dengan sangat berbeda. Mulai dari sarapan tadi, kelas Arithmancy dan sekarang mereka menuju kelas Herbology dengan bergandengan tangan dan terbilang cukup mesra, walau dalam hati sang gadis, ia tidak ingin berkelakuan seperti ini. Hermione memasuki kelas Herbology dan langsung mengambil duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki yang ia gandeng tadi. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata kelabu terus memperhatikannya. Lelaki itu sedikit terusik emosi nya ketika ia harus melihat Hermione berkelakuan mesra dengan lelaki berambut merah itu tapi ia harus bersabar dan menahan dirinya. Lelaki bermata kelabu itu memilih duduk 3 bangku berjauhan dari perempuan yang sedang ia awasi sedangkan temannya hanya menatap aneh.

"Drake, kenapa kau terus memperhatikan Granger sejak sarapan tadi?"

Yang di panggil namanya pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan memberinya tatapan dingin. "Aku? Memperhatikan, Granger? Oh jangan bodoh Blaise, Aku-Tidak-Memperhatikannya!" sergah Draco sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'aku-tidak-memperhatikannya'.

"Begitukah? Kau pikir aku buta huh? Matamu terus tertuju padanya. Kau cemburu eh dia dekat-dekat dengan si Red-Head itu?" Goda Blaise.

"Diam kau Blaise!"

"Ku anggap itu jawabannya 'ya', mate," ucapnya dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau tak bisa mengasumsikan seperti itu, Blaise. Untuk apa aku cemburu huh?"

"Karena kau menyukainya? Bahkan tadi pagi kau yang meyakinkan aku dan Blaise bahwa kau yang akan menundukkan si _Miss. Know-It-All _itu," sela Theodore sebelum Blaise menjawab.

"Ah, diamlah kalian berdua," ujar Draco dengan kesal.

Blaise dan Theo hanya terkikik geli melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Draco. _Well_, setidaknya itu hal yang bagus. Mereka berdua tak ada masalah dengan perubahan Draco, lagi pula tak ada yang salah dengan status darah atau hal lain yang tak masuk di akal jika di pikir-pikir. Kegaduhan kelas berhenti sepersekian detik ketika seorang perempuan dengan badan yang agak gemuk, berambut ikal dan berwarna putih serta mengenakan baju berwarna cokelat memasuki kelas.

"Ahem, Mr. Nott Tolong duduk dengan benar. Mr. Finnigan rapihkan baju anda dan selamat pagi muridku. Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang tanaman-tanaman yang berkhasiat sebagai obat, pangan dan hal lain. Mohon di perhatikan."

Profesor Sprout menjelaskan teori-teori tentang tanaman herbal dan buah yang bisa dijadikan obat atau memproduksi sesuatu. Hermione sibuk mencatat dan mendengarkan apa yang Profesor Sprout katakan, begitu juga dengan sang partner kerjanya – Draco Lucius Malfoy. Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit sang guru menjelaskan ia kembali menatap murid-muridnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah. Saya akan memberikan tugas pada kalian semua. Pekerjaan ini dikerjakan secara berpasangan dan saya yang akan memilih. Sebelum memberitahu pasangan kerja kalian, akan saya jelaskan tugas kalian. Tugasnya mudah, hanya menuliskan dalam perkamen sepanjang satu meter tentang buah atau tanaman herbal. Saya ringankan, terserah mau tanaman secara dunia sihir atau muggle. Saya meminta laporannya dalam waktu 2 minggu. Jika laporannya bisa di buktikan berikan sample nya juga. Ada pertanyaan?" cerocos wanita paruh baya itu.

Murid-murid hanya terdiam dan hanya memasang wajah pasrah saja. Untuk beberapa detik guru Herbology itu menatapa muridnya lalu berpindah melihat perkamen yang ada di tangannya. Ia membuka perkamen itu lalu berdeham membersihkan tenggorokan nya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Oke, tidak ada pertanyaan jadi langsung saja. Partner Kerja ini berlaku sampai kalian menghadapi ujian N.E.W.T. Baiklah, Harry Potter-Blaise Zabini, Therodore Nott-Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley-Pansy Parkinson..."

"Apa? Tidak profesor, aku tidak mau dengan si Red Hair – Weaselbee itu!" pekik Pansy menginterupsi gurunya yang sedang mengabsen.

"Kau tidak bisa memprotes Miss. Parkinson. Jika kau mencoba menghentikan saya ketika berbicara maka akan ku detensi kau dan rekan kerjamu."

Pansy hanya diam sambil dalam hatinya menggerutu sebal. Ron hanya mendengus kesal karena harus di pasang kan dengan Pansy si _dog face_ itu. Harry dan Blaise hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan pasangan ketua murid ini terlihat sedikit gelisah. Nama mereka berdua belum keluar semenjak profesor Sprout mengabsen. Sampai akhirnya…

"Lavender Brown-Goyle Gregory, Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy."

Apa pendengaran murid yang berada di kelas itu tidak sedang mendapat gangguan? Mengapa hampir semua profesor akan memasang kan mereka sebagai partner kerja dan alasan yang mereka katakan pasti karena mereka berdua Ketua Murid.

"Profesor mengapa harus Granger yang selalu menjadi rekan kerjanya?" Celetuk Daphne Greengrass.

"Iya! Itu tidak adil! Mereka berdua itu berotak jenius se-antero Hogwarts. Setidaknya mereka harus berbagi ilmunya dengan yang lain," sambung Seamus.

"Ada yang ingin menyanggah lagi anak-anak?" Tanya sang profesor dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak ada? _Well,_ karena itu mereka Ketua Murid. Mereka akan lebih cepat selesai mengerjakan tugas ini, mereka bisa melakukan tugasnya tanpa gangguan dan kalian bisa menanyakan hal yang ingin kalian ketahui kepada keduanya. Anggap saja mereka guru pengganti, jadi tidak repot jika kalian bertanya dan tugas mereka berdua sudah selesai," Cerocos profesor Sprout. "Dan karena pelajaran sudah selesai, kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas sekarang, Miss. Greengrass dan Miss. Parkinson harap menambahkan setengah meter tugas kalian karena telah membuat sedikit keributan, 2 poin dari Gryffindor karena telah menyanggah hal yang tidak penting. Sekian, terimakasih. Selamat petang anak-anak," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan kelas.

Murid di kelas itu segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Draco langsung berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang berjalan dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Ia menahan tangan Hermione dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Draco di sekitar telinga sampai lehernya.

"Senang bisa menjadi rekan kelas sekaligus rekan kerja selama setahun penuh, _love_. Tahun ajaran yang menyenangkan bukan? _See you in perfect meetings today, sweetheart,_" bisik Draco di telinga Hermione sambil mengecup nya penuh dengan godaan.

Badan Hermione langsung bergidik dan wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah seperti tomat. Draco langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Draco berjalan meninggalkan Hermione yang terbengong-bengong sampai tangan kanan dan kirinya ada yang menariknya ia baru sadarkan diri.

"Hey Harry, Ron? Mengapa kalian menyeretku seperti ini?"

"Kita harus bicara Mione. Jadi kau ikut saja," jawab Harry dengan tenang.

Mereka bertiga sesudah sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing di sofa berwarna merah maroon dan seorang wanita bersurai merah dan panjang langsung ikut duduk di sebelah lelaki berkaca mata itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kalian bicarakan sampai menyeret ku seperti ini?"

"Kau tadi bicara apa dengan si ferret brengsek itu, Mione?" Tanya Ron geram.

"Oh? Tidak, aku hanya – hanya – well, dia membicarakan tentang tugas tanaman itu dan rapat perfek nanti malam."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa harus sampai berbisik seperti itu, seperti ia menggodamu dan kau hanya diam saja!"

"Ron, kau tak percaya aku? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan, Dra- maksudku Malfoy."

"Astaga, apa yang ia lakukan padamu Mione? Kau mulai memanggil nama menjijikkan nya?"

"Terserah kau Ron. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Aku tahu kau cemburu, tapi sungguh aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya. Hanya sekedar _Frenemy_ saja. Ok?"

Ron hanya terdiam dan dua orang lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak mulai membuka suara.

"Well, kalau begitu syukurlah dan ada apa hari ini Hermione? Kau sangat aneh pada Ron," tanya Harry.

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau sangat hangat dan manis sekali padanya."

"Bukankah itu seharusnya yang aku lakukan pada pacar ter cintaku ini? Iya kan Ronnie _Darling_?"

"E-eh, i-iya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu dan hey, kau baru memberitahu kami kalau hari ini ada rapat! Ketua murid macam apa kau ini," seru Harry pura-pura marah.

"Maaf, aku lupa Harry, Ron. Tapi aku memberitahu kalian kan sekarang? Jadi tak usah berlebihan."

"Mione, bisa kau antar aku ke Professor McGonagall? Aku lupa mengumpulkan perkamen padanya," kata Ginny yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kenapa kau tak meminta ku, Gin?" Tanya Harry sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, _babe_. Jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat dan Hermione juga bisa langsung istirahat ke asramanya, bukan begitu Hermione?" Tanya Ginny sambil menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan '_jawab saja iya'_.

"Err… ya, Ginnya benar. Kalian harus istirahat karena mungkin rapatnya akan sedikit membosankan dan melelahkan aku juga harus memikirkan untuk rapat nanti. Ya sudah ayo Gin."

Ginny dan Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dan Ginny mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah asrama ketua murid langsung.

"Katanya mau mengumpulkan tugas Gin?"

"Sebenarnya itu hanya alibi. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau tahu Ron berselingkuh, kau tidak menerima hal itu. kau juga selalu merona ketika Malfoy menggoda mu. Sebenarnya ada apa Mione? Kau juga berubah sangat manis pada kakakku, padahal ia berbuat yang tidak baik padamu," cerocos Ginny.

Hermione terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sahabatnya ini. Jika ia berkata jujur pasti Ginny akan tersakiti karena bagaimana pun Ron adalah kakaknya. Jadi ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Ah si Malfoy sialan itu! kenapa ia malah menggoda nya setiap saat sedangkan ia tahu kalau ia sedang dalam misi membalaskan dendam pada Ron. Benar-benar akan ia buat Draco membayar atas apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya.

"Emm… Gin, aku berlaku seperti itu karena … karena aku ingin tahu reaksi Ron seperti apa dan mungkin ia berubah pikiran. Masalah Draco, aku tidak bisa menjawab hal itu sekarang. Aku belum tahu jawabannya."

"Hmm… sepertinya kau menyukai Malfoy itu ya? Dan sangat terlihat jelas Malfoy juga sama seperti mu, atau… atau mungkin kalian malah jadian diam-diam! oh astaga, kau harus memberitahu ku!" pekik Ginny histeris.

"Memang nya jika iya kenapa dan jika tidak kenapa?"

"Jika iya kau menyukai nya dan benar-benar jadian… well, aku sih setuju saja. Kulihat ia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari masa lalunya meski pun keangkuhan, kesombongan dan ke narsisan nya belum hilang tapi kalian itu sangat cocok sekali. Jika tidak, kau kurasa lebih baik mencoba membuka hati untuknya. Ron kurasa tidak akan berubah pikiran Mione. Aku tahu dia kakakku, tapi bukan berarti aku harus membelanya jika ia menyakiti sahabatku."

"Begitukah? Well, kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti Gin. Mungkin bisa saja prediksi pertama mu benar. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, bye-bye Ginny," seru Hermione seraya pergi meninggalkan Ginny kebingungan. Setelah 2 menit kepergian Hermione, Ginny baru menyadari sesuatu dan ia pun langsung tersenyum lalu ia pergi kembali ke Gryffindor _Dorm_-nya.

* * *

oOo

Hermione membisikan kata sandi kehadapan lukisan besar yang ada di depannya. Seketika lukisan itu terbuka dan ia memasuki lubang di balik lukisan itu. ia melihat Draco sedang serius membaca buku yang menurutnya tidak begitu tebal. Ia berjalan sangat perlahan berharap Draco tak menyadari keberadaannya namun sepertinya dewa Zeus sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Suara bass lelaki itu membuat seluruh badannya lemas seketika.

"Dari mana saja kau, Granger?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Aku lelah, jangan berdebat denganku hari ini."

Draco mendengus sebal tapi kemudian ia menyeringai.

"_Come here, love_. Aku tak mengajak mu berdebat kali ini. Relaks lah sedikit, kemari," kata Draco sambil menepuk sofa di sebelah nya pertanda menyuruh Hermione duduk disitu. Hermione menuruti permintaannya dan ia langsung bermalas-malasan di sofa empuk itu.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu, _dear?_"

"Buruk. Sangat melelahkan dan well tidak begitu buruk juga."

"Bagaimana dengan si Weaselbee itu, huh? Nampaknya berhasil."

"Ya, dia senang aku memperlakukannya seperti itu. Walaupun aku merasa itu sangat bukan diriku, dan hey mengapa kau selalu menggoda ku di hadapannya? Kau ingin rencananya gagal?"

"Itu bagian dari rencana bodoh! Mana mungkin nanti kita terjebak selingkuh sedangkan jika biasanya kita terlihat saling membunuh? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Granger."

"Kau yang bodoh! Aku selalu mendapat nilai Outstanding di atas nilai mu, dan kau mengataiku bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!"

"Berang-berang cerewet!"

"Ferret Bodoh."

"Semak belukar."

"Apa?" pekik Hermione dan memberi tatapan tajam. "Dasar Jerami!"

"Jerami? Itu nama Negara."

"Je-Ra-Mi ! jerami itu seperti rambutmu. Ada di kandang atau menjadi boneka untuk menakuti burung di perkebunan! Dan yang benar adalah Negara Jerman, bukan jerami. Kau yang bodoh sekarang!"

"_Muggle-things_!" jawabnya sambil mendengus.

Hermione hanya memutarkan bola matanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Draco. Namun tangan kekar Draco berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, _my lovely missus_? Kita belum selesai."

"Aku sudah selesai. Jika kau belum, bicara saja dengan orang lain."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Kita harus mendiskusikan jadwal patroli untuk minggu ini setelah itu pembagian jadwal untuk mengawasi murid tahun ke 4-6 saat ke _Hogsmead_."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang."

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran, _love_."

"Berhentilah memanggil ku dengan embel-embel menjijikkan itu," desis Hermione dengan kesal.

Draco hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hermione. Mereka berdua akhirnya mendiskusikan tentang pembagian jadwal ini dan pasti dengan adu argumen. Ya mereka tak pernah melewatkan debat sekali pun hal yang tidak penting.

"Aku tak mau, Malfoy!"

"Kau harus mau atau semua rencana akan gagal nanti!"

Hermione hanya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Draco yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil - sebenarnya ia mati-matian menahan tawa karena Hermione terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Hermione Jean Granger _tersayang_, kau bisa meminjam _invisible cloak_ itu pada Harry The Boy-Who-Lived."

"Tapi Harry tak akan semudah itu meminjamkan jubahnya tanpa alasan, Malfoy. Jangan bodoh!"

"Kau bisa meminjamnya tanpa meminta izin darinya, akan sangat merepotkan jika begitu!"

"Itu namanya mencuri! Tak bisakah kau bedakan mana mencuri dan meminjam?"

"Hah, susah sekali bicara dengan berang-berang. Maksudku, kau meminjamnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, setelah selesai kau kembalikan juga tanpa sepengetahuannya! Itu tidak mencuri ok?! Oh dan bawa juga peta perampoknya, ia bisa saja menangkap kita."

Hermione mendecakan lidahnya dan mendengus sebal. "Sebenarnya untuk apa sih jubahnya? Huh?"

"Rahasia, kau ikuti saja perintahku, Granger," jawab draco sambil menyeringai khas Malfoy.

Hermione hanya mendengus kesal pada Draco.

"Jadi, saat patroli, nanti si Weaselbee dengan _shitty_ lav-lav nya. Pansy dan Tori juga ada karena mereka ku detensi selama 2 minggu. Setelah itu, kau ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan. Oh ya, kuperingatkan selama kau _berbaik hati_ pada Weaselbee RedHead itu kau tak boleh menciumnya! Ingat itu," kata Draco sengit dan menekankan intonasinya pada kata '_menciumnya'_.

"He-hey mengapa begitu?"

"Kau berniat membantahku, _love?_ Tidak ada bantahan sayang. Ok, kita harus ke aula besar sekarang dan tidak ada protes lagi. Satu setengah jam lagi _meeting_ akan di mulai. Aku duluan, sayang. _Take care_," ucap Draco sambil mencium pipi Hermione dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa pelan, namun Hermione masih bisa mendengarnnya.

"Sialan kau, Malfoy!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Hehe, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Well, aku sendiri gereget pengen cepet2 adengan romancenya Dramione tapi harus sabar dulu… xD mungkin di next Chap bakal lebih banyak Romancenya Dramione. Kira-kira untuk apa ya Draco nyuruh 'meminjam' jubah tak kasat mata milik Harry? Dan apa yang di rencanakan Draco sebenarnya? Well, so far.. Review dulu yaa? Ya ya? *muka memelas* #dimasukin ke kantong plastik kepalanya#. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dari Fic ini. Mohon bimbinganyaaa .. :D *nyegir sumeringah*

* * *

***Reply To The Reviewers***

**Lita Malfoy :** hehe thanks, kaka :D baiklah. Akan aku kabulkan di next chapter. Di chapter ini gak begitu romance banget sih.. hehe.. maafkan aku juga soal kalimat yang sulit dicerna.. :3 aku gak pandai memilih kata dengan baik.. *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf* anyway mind to review again? :D thank youuu Author-san. :D

**Chikuma Yafa** : *bungkuk-bungkuk* maafkan aku membuat Author-san menunggu… xD eheh.. makasih reviewsnya, kaka :D dan ini sekarang udah aku update hehe.. mind to review again ? :D

**NINA **: haha, sampai sebegitunya nungguin fic ini update.. lol makasih reviewnya kaka :D this fic is updated now! :D review again ? *nyengir* hehe.. thanks.

**Rachel Luna :** Iya memang gak bisa sih sebenernya cuman … dasar akunya aja gak sabaran kalau harus jalan.. kan penyihir.. hehe .. :3 maafkaann .. :3 thanks for review.. :D

**V.I.P :** Iya memang gak bisa kak, cuman seperti yang aku katakan, xD aku gak sabar aku liat mereka jalan santai-santai .. jadi kubuat mereka bisa apparate deh.. maafkan akuu kakaaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk* thanks for reviewing.

**Constantinest **: iya kak, baru sadar aku salah di bagian itu.. makasih sudah mengkoreksi, Author-san :D ya tapi semoga aja gak bikin mati boring karena kepanjangan.. hehe *nyegir* thx again for reviewing :D

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**** : **thanks reviewnya Author-san. :D hehe.

**NicoleMalfoy **: iya, memang gak bisa sebernernya berapparate di Hogwarts, cuman ya gregetan liat mereka jalan-jalan di Hogwarts yang sebegitu luas dan besar apalagi naik tangga yang kecil-kecil anak tangganya… xD hehe. Maafkan aku merusak cerita.. eheh.. thanks for review kaka. :D

**Guest a.k.a Fressia Athena** : hehe, ok Author-san :D thanks for review. :D

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix** : haha.. xD thanks for review Author-san .. *nyegir kuda* review again in this chap ? *ngedip-ngedip mata* hehe..

**esposa malfoy** : Here's the update Author Esposa.. ^^

**larastin** : Begitukah ? maafkan aku *bungkuk-bungkuk* sebenernya ini dari sudut pandang ke 3 dan emang kadang di campur sih .. semoga chpter ini gak membingungkan lagi.. *nyegir* yepp, aku buat di ceritanya bisa apparate .. xD karenaa… karena aku gak sabar liat mereka jalan-jalan yang notabenenya Hogwarts itu luaaasss… eheh *ditimpuk bata sama author larastin karena gak sabaran* maaff *bungkuk* Review again in this chapter ? hehe.. :D

**echiprwth**: ahaha.. xD well, bisa dilihat di chapter ini.. walaupun masih nge gantung mungkin kelanjutannya gimana hehe .. *senyum jahil* di tunggu reviewannyaa.. :D

**Shizyldrew** : Begitukah? Hehe ok lah, gpp.. terimakasih reviewnya Shizyldrew-chan :D mind to review again ? :)

Thanks semuanya yang udah Review dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ficku. Thanks juga yang udah Follow and Fave. Thanks to silent readers too, Thanks to all.. tanpa review dan semangat kalian Fic ini tak mungkin aku lanjutkan.. Love you all `~


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no business in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING** : Banyak typo, eyd berantakan, tidak –sangat malah- menarik. Characternya – mungkin – sudah sangat OOC. Kuharap chapter ini tidak membosankan kalian. Enjoy The Fiction guys, xo.

**A/N:** Maaf baru update hari ini. Aku sudah menelantarkan Fic ini beberapa hari atau bahkan mungkin minggu xD. Baru bisa uploadnya hari ini, jadi maafkan aku yaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Aku kena virus WB eheh. Well, Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ok deh, _no more babbling_. Happy Reading guys.

* * *

_Great Hall. Dinner Time._

Murid-murid Hogwarts bercengkerama saling berbaur satu sama lain di aula besar sambil menyantap makan malam mereka. Hermione duduk di sebelah Ginny dan Harry sedangkan di hadapannya adalah Ron, lavender dan rekan Gryffindor lainnya, namun agak berjauhan. Ia duduk membelakangi Draco karena masih kesal dengannya, selain itu dia sendiri merasa canggung untuk saling bertatapan. Hermione memasukan kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan santai. Ron mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tak dapat menangkap artinya karena Ron berbicara sambil mulutnya masih ter sumpal makanan. Kebiasaan buruk yang sepertinya sulit di sembuhkan.

"Jadfi kifa akfn ada _meefin'_ Herfmfione ?" (Jadi kita akan ada _meeting_ Hermione?) Tanya Ron sambil sibuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan daging yang terhidang.

"Oh, Ron itu menjijikkan. Telan dulu makanan mu! Itu tidak sopan dan tidak baik untuk dicerna kau tahu? Kalau makan sedikit-sedikit, bukan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan," cerocos Hermione menceramahi Ron.

"Ah, maksudku, jadi kita akan melakukan meeting perfek sesudah makan malam? Tentang apa?" Tanya Ron setelah menelan makanannya.

"Oh. Ya, seperti yang ku katakan Ronnie darling, setelah makan malam kita keruangan untuk meeting. Ini tepatnya untuk membahas jadwal patroli seminggu ke depan dan patroli untuk mengawasi murid tahun ke-4 sampai 5 saat di Hogsmead."

"Kenapa harus dirapatkan sih?" Protes Harry. "Kan, kau dengan Malfoy ketua murid dan kalian bisa mengatur dan tinggal memberi tahu kita?"

"Bukannya begitu. Ya bisa saja aku dengan Malfoy seenaknya mengatur jadwal, tapi karena kami ketua murid yang baik jadi kita memutuskan untuk membicarakannya, mungkin saja ada yang tak setuju dengan keputusan yang telah aku dan Malfoy buat."

"Benar juga."

"Ron, kau ini makan seperti anak kecil. Lebih baik kau aku suap saja ya, biar tidak belepotan seperti ini," ujar Hermione sambil mengelap kotoran yang ada di ujung bibir Ron.

Hermione terlihat gembira sedangkan Ron langsung menegang dengan perlakuan Hermione seperti ini. Ron melirik ke arah Lavender. Lavender terlihat kesal dan sedih, ia ingin meneriaki Hermione untuk menjauh dari Ron tapi apa hak dia? Karena semua orang tidak mengetahui hubungan gelap dia dengan Ron. Hermione benar saja melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Ia menyuapi Ron dengan sangat mesra. Wajah Ron sekarang sudah semerah rambutnya karena malu bukan gembira. Aneh, seharusnya ia gembira tapi kenyataannya tidak.

'_Aku harus secepatnya memutuskan Hermione. Aku tak mau ia jauh tersakiti karena aku. Karena aku yang memilih Lavender. Kau terlambat untuk memperbaiki ini semua, Mione'. Aku hanya butuh waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan hubungan pacaran ini. Aku juga tak mau menyiksa Lavender terlalu jauh karena Hermione.' _Batin Ron di hatinya.

Di kejauhan, iris mata kelabu itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang sedang ia pantau. Ia meminum jus labu nya supaya menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Betapa jengah dirinya ketika melihat Hermione membersihkan noda makanan di wajah Weaselbee itu, menyuapinya tanpa rasa malu. Ingin sekali ia menariknya keluar dan memaki si Weaselbee itu karena telah merebut gadisnya. Apa? Gadisnya? Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Draco Malfoy…cemburu? Oh, bersiaplah Abraxas dan Voldemort meng – avada – nya kali ini. Tetapi sekeras apa pun ia menyangkal, hati kecilnya selalu berteriak ia ingin memiliki seluruh yang ada dalam Hermione. Ia ingin memiliki Hermione. Apa ia menyukai nya? Ya, sangat menyukai nya. Mencintainya? Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, yang jelas ia sangat kesal melihat kelakuan partnernya bahkan dengan tak sadar ia memakan makanannya dengan kasar.

"Mate, kau kenapa?" Tanya Goyle.

Tak ada jawaban dari Draco. Tatapan nya lurus tertuju pada gadis berambut semak itu sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan kasar. Blaise dan Theo bingung dengan kelakuan temannya ini. Theo menatap matanya lalu ia mengikuti arah tatapan nya dan bingo! Theo langsung menyeringai mendapati seorang Draco Malfoy sedang kesal – lebih tepatnya cemburu melihat Hermione bermesraan dengan Ron – si Weaselbee.

"Cemburu menguras hati ya, Blaise?"

Blaise hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya dan menatap temannya dengan tatapan _'aku tidak mengerti'_, namun dagu Theo langsung menunjuk pada gadis berambut semak yang sedang mengobrol dengan hangat kepada Ron. Blaise baru menyadari hal itu langsung menyeringai dan mengerti maksud Theo.

"Ah, iya. Hatiku terasa panas dan bergejolak akan api kecemburuan ini, Theo."

"Berang-berang semak-ku, aku cemburu sekali," ucap Theo penuh godaan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan dari tadi huh? Ku rasa kalian mulai tidak waras!" Kata Draco dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh ya, mate? Kurasa kau yang sedang tidak waras. Kau mengacak makananmu, memakannya dengan kasar dan wajah mu terlihat sangat kesal. Kau cemburu!"

"Ha-ha! Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu pada si semak belukar itu!"

"Theo, Apa aku tadi mengatakan bahwa Draco cemburu pada Granger? Kurasa tidak."

"Memang tidak, yang kudengar hanyalah, kau cemburu."

"Ah kalian berdua diamlah! Aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan makan. Temui aku di ruang rapat! Sekarang, sesudah kalian menghabiskan makananmu. Crabbe, jika kau ingin menghabiskan makananku, dengan senang hati ambil saja," ucap Draco dengan kesal sambil melangkah pergi.

"Aku tidak mau makanan yang sudah di acak seperti itu, menjijikkan," Gumam Crabbe.

Blaise dan Theo hanya terkekeh sedangkan Pansy yang dari tadi diam hanya melongo tak percaya jika Draco akan berlaku seperti itu. Apa benar dia cemburu? Sampai seperti itukah?

'_Apa sih bagusnya si mudblood itu? sampai-sampai Draco harus seperti itu! lihat saja, si mudblood itu tak akan bisa mendapatkan Draco. Mudblood tetaplah mudblood. Tak pantas pureblood mendapatkan mudblood. Kau akan menyesal Granger!'_ Batin Pansy.

* * *

Para perfek kini sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat seperti yang sudah di janjikan ketua murid. Draco sudah duduk di meja paling ujung. Satu persatu perfek yang datang sudah menempati tempat duduknya namun sang ketua murid putri belum datang. Draco tak bisa memulai rapat tanpa adanya Hermione. Semua harus lengkap menurutnya. Ia juga belum melihat Ginny Weasley. 3 menit berlalu barulah yang di tunggu muncul dengan napas enggos-enggosan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian terlambat. Kau tahu Granger, kau sudah membuang waktu sebanyak 3 menit 15 detik!" Ucap Draco dengan ketus.

"Ma-maafkan akuhh.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kita mulai saja rapatnya," ucap Hermione sambil mengatur napasnya.

Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya, lalu tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia berbalik menatap rekan-rekannya di depan. Ia melirik ke arah Hermione yang duduk di sebelah nya. Masih terlihat lelah jadi ia memutuskan dia sendiri yang akan membuka suara.

"Baiklah, maaf atas keterlambatan. Karena semua sudah kumpul jadi bisa kita mulai rapat ini. Cukup singkat, tidak akan menyita waktu kalian," ucap Draco dengan nada datarnya. "Jadi, rapat kali ini adalah diskusi tentang jadwal patroli kalian. Sebelumnya karena ada tugas dari Professor Sprout, aku dan Her- Granger memutuskan untuk membatasi waktu patroli kalian. Jangan terlalu larut. Granger akan melanjutkan."

"Ok. Jadi, apa yang Malfoy katakan sudah jelas. Patroli untuk minggu ini di hari pertama oleh Blaise Zabini dengan Theodore Nott, di hari kedua Lavender Brown dengan Ronald Weasley, di hari ketiga Harry Potter dengan Ginevra Weasley, …" Ucap Hermione mengabsen satu persatu. "Oh ya, menurut Malfoy, Parkinson dan Greengrass – maksudku Astoria Greengrass mendapat detensi patroli, jadi kalian akan berpatroli sampai akhir minggu ini. Ada 2 team, team pertama kalian yang murni mendapat tugas dan yang kedua karena hukuman. Apakah sudah jelas?" Sambung Hermione.

Theodore mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Theodore Nott?"

"Mengapa yang lain berpasangan dan aku bersama Zabini?" protes Theo.

"Oh, itu keputusanku Theo. Kau tak bisa menolaknya. Aku takut kau malah sibuk dengan partnermu bukannya berpatroli," jawab Draco sebelum keduluan oleh Hermione.

"Sudahlah, mate. Aku juga tidak bernafsu dengan laki-laki jadi tak usah kau permasalahkan," ujar Blaise. "Tapi, Drake mengapa kau tidak menyebutkan kapan kau dan Granger berpatroli? Apa kalian berdua malah enak-enakan di asrama kalian? Berduaan? Aku curiga mate," selidik Blaise.

"Tidak penting Blaise. Bukan urusanmu, yang jelas aku dan Granger pasti berpatroli. Tugas kita lebih banyak daripada kalian jadi tak usah tahu. Kupikir itu sudah jelas. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Astoria kini yang mengangkat tangan dan langsung berbicara tanpa di persilahkan.

"Mengapa kami tak perlu tahu? Jelas kami harus tahu! Tidak adil rasanya jika ketua murid tidak patroli juga. Terlebih aku dan Pansy patroli lebih lama dari yang lain."

"Sudah ku-katakan Tori. Kalian tak perlu tahu. Sebelum kalian memulai patroli pun aku dan Granger sudah duluan! Tak usah ber spekulasi yang lain-lain. Kurasa sudah cukup. Kita tutup rapat ini. Kalian boleh kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Selamat malam," ucap Draco terburu-buru. Ia tak mau mendapat pertanyaan lain atau pertanyaan yang sama dari teman-temannya.

Satu persatu semuanya keluar dan kembali ke asramanya masing-masing. Draco menarik lengan Hermione untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan langsung masuk ke asramanya. Sekarang di asrama itu tinggal mereka berdua dan Draco terlihat menahan emosi nya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Malfoy?"

"Mengapa kau terlambat tadi, hah? Ku kira kau tak akan terlambat dan menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Kau pikir aku terlambat karena apa? Aku dan Ginny mengambil sesuatu dari kamar Harry. Harus bersusah payah supaya tidak ketahuan! Kau malah marah-marah tak jelas, Malfoy."

"Potter? Apa yang kau ambil darinya? Celananya mungkin untuk kau cium dalam tidurmu?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini Malfoy? _Pervert_. Bukan itu! oh, menjijikkan. Aku mengambil ini! Seperti apa yang kau mau! Butuh rayuan ampuh supaya Ginny mau mengambilkan untukku dan menutup mulutnya," cerocos Hermione sambil memperlihatkan jubah tak terlihat Harry di balik bajunya dan peta perampok di sakunya.

Draco hanya menatap benda itu lalu menatap wajah Hermione. Oh, dia salah ternyata! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Draco? Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa posesif dan cemburu berlebihan seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas dan memijat kening nya.

"Kau puas, Malfoy? Ini apa yang kau inginkan. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa aku mengambil celana Harry? Menjijikkan sekali! Ginny pastinya langsung meng-_crucio_ ku tanpa ampun sebelum hal itu terjadi."

"Baguslah, dan satu hal lagi Hermione. Aku tak suka kau terlalu manis dengan Weaselbee itu. Kau malah jatuh terlalu dalam nanti dengannya. Hah, ia akan besar kepala nanti. Kau tak menciumnya kan?"

Baru kali ini ia mendengar Draco memanggil nama kecilnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya memerah. "terlalu ma-manis seperti apa, Malfoy? Dan mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tak menciumnya! Well, jika dulu aku pernah, sekarang tidak," jawab Hermione mencoba jujur.

Draco terdiam lalu ia mengambil jubah dan peta itu dari tangan Hermione dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia berjalan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Hermione. Ia mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Hermione. Hermione dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco yang beraroma mint. Wangi maskulin Draco sangat terasa di indera penciumannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu mesra dengannya, aku tak menyukai itu dan –" tangan Draco mengelus wajah Hermione yang memanas, lalu mengusap lembut bibir mungilnya. Hermione mengejang seketika. "Dan jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk menciumnya lagi. Cukup dulu saja, sekarang jangan pernah. Satu hal lagi, love. Panggil aku Draco," bisik Draco.

"Uh? Dra-Dr-Dracoo."

"Draco, dear."

"Draco," ucap Hermione setengah berbisik.

Nafas Draco semakin memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Untung lah akal sehatnya masih berfungsi saat ini. Ia mendekatkan wajah sedikit lagi. Hermione kaget dan gugup. Ia menutup matanya, tak kuasa menatap iris kelabu itu berlama-lama yang mampu melelehkan kakinya. Ia makin merasakan hembusan nafas Draco. Ia menunggu, tapi ia tak kunjung merasakan apapun. Ia hanya merasakan Draco mencium kedua kelopak mata Hermione, Hidungnya, dagunya lalu pipi Hermione. Kemudia Draco berbisik di telinganya. "Selamat malam, Love. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Aku yakin kau lelah hari ini."

Hermione sekali lagi wajahnya memerah. Ron tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Ron selalu meminta sesuatu yang ia belum bisa lakukan. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia belum siap dan ia belum yakin. Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat Draco tersenyum lembut padanya. Tatapannya melembut. Dengan reflex tangan Hermione mengelus pipi Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Kau juga harus tidur. Selamat malam Draco."

Hermione melangkah pergi menuju tangga untuk ke kamarnya namun ia terhenti dan berbalik. Ia tak yakin ini penting untuk dilakukan tapi hati kecilnya ingin melakukannya. Ia berlari kecil menuju dimana Draco berdiri. Ia langsung berjinjit dan mencium pipi Draco, lalu ia tersenyum malu dan pergi melesat ke kamarnya. Draco diam membatu. Tangannya mengelus pipi yang tadi Hermione cium, lalu ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Merlin, jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini'_ Batin Draco.

Draco berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Keduanya sulit untuk tertidur, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya tertidur memasuki alam impian.

* * *

Di pagi hari seperti biasa, seolah ini adalah rutinitas mereka yang tak bisa di hentikan. Saling meneriaki masing-masing, berebut kamar mandi, saling menggoda. Ya, itu tidak akan pernah berubah dari mereka. Lihat saja sekarang, mereka berargumen di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kekanak-kanakan bukan?

"Lebih baik kau harus mendahulukan wanita, Draco. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang '_Ladies First'_?"

"Untuk seorang pria tertampan seperti ku itu adalah hal paling mudah untuk di ketahui dan di ingat, tapi untuk masalah ini aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Bukankah laki-laki pememimpin?"

"Ya, dan pemimpin yang baik harus mengutamakan wanita, menghargainya dan mengedepankannya. Jika kau merasa laki-laki yang baik dan bertangung jawab kau akan –"

"Ok, berhentilah mengkhotbahi ku pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kau seperti ibuku saja. Ya sudah," ujar Draco sambil menghela nafas mengalah. Ia membukakan pintu dan menjulurkan tangan sambil membungkuk. "Silahkan princess, Ladies First."

Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia menutup pintunya sedangkan Draco kembali ke kamarnya mengambil sebuah buku lalu kembali keruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ia duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna hijau zamrud. Ia membuka bukunya dan membaca dengan seksama tapi pikirannya tetap melayang-layang tak fokus terhadap apa yang sedang ia baca.

"_Apa perasaan ini benar? Apa perasaanku untuknya pantas? Bagaimana jika ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini? Aku lelah, lelah dengan semua ini. Andai jika waktu bisa ku putar, aku lebih baik mati di avada si botak tanpa hidung itu dari pada hidup seperti ini. Aku tahu, aku ini pengecut! Aku bodoh! Apakah aku pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan? Aku sudah banyak merampas kebahagiaan orang lain, termasuk kebahagiaan orang yang ku cintai. Apa aku bisa memperbaiki semua ini? Bahkan saat aku melihat ia sekarat, menangis di hadapanku, tanganku tak berdaya untuk menolongnya. Aku membiarkan dirinya tersakiti oleh bibi psycho ku. Dewa Neptunus! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" _Draco membatin dalam hatinya.

Tatapan Draco begitu kosong, wajahnya datar tak ada ekpresi ataupun emosi. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak sadar Hermione sudah selesai. Hermione bahkan sudah selesai berpakaian. Melihat Draco seperti itu, Hermione mendekat dan memiringkan wajahnya mengamati Draco lalu bukunya. Ia tak melihat Draco sedang membaca deretan kalimat dibuku itu. Ia mengibaskan lengannya namun Draco tetap tak merespon apapun.

"Draco? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Draco Malfoy! Kau ini kenapa?" Pekik Hermione sambil mengguncang tubuh Draco.

Seolah kembali kebumi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Hermione. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyimpan bukunya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah selesai. Kau lihat? Aku jadi terlambat. Berang-berang!"

"He-Hei! Mengapa kau malah jadi menyalahkan ku, hah? Salahmu sendiri! Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali, bahkan setelah aku selesai dari kamar mandi pun kau sibuk dengan buku mu yang tak kau baca! Sudah kuperingatkan tapi kau tetap diam seperti orang kehilangan kewarasaannya!" Omel Hermione.

"Cerewet! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas? Ha, tipikal berang-berang," jawab Draco sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hermione.

"Ferret! Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku mau mandi. Kau ingin ikut, love? Kau bisa membantuku menggosok badanku dan bermain-main dulu sebentar, istri cantik ku," goda Draco sambil menatap nakal.

"Sana cepat mandi! Kau menyebalkan!" Bentak Hermione. Hermione pergi ke arah pantry dengan wajah yang memerah, semerah rambut klan Weasley.

Terdengar samar-samar tawa Draco yang membuat Hermione semakin kesal. Ia membuat cokelat panas dua gelas. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Draco. Tersirat kejahilan di otak cerdasnya untuk menjahili Malfoy-pirang-_ferret_ itu. Ia membawa cup piala itu ke meja yang dekat dengan perapian, tempat biasa ia dan Draco terduduk di pagi hari. Ia duduk di sofa merah maroon nya dengan santai dan menyesap cokelat panasnya. Tak lama Draco datang yang sudah berseragam lengkap. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah sofa Hermione. Ia melirik ke meja dan melihat ada satu piala cokelat panas.

"Ini … untukku?"

"Ya, aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu, sayang," ujar Hermione sambil menyeringai.

"Mmm… kau istri yang sungguh pengertian dan baik sekali. Terimakasih love, tapi aku ingin kau dulu yang meminumnya," ucap Draco menyeringai lebih lebar dari Hermione.

"A-apa? Mengapa begitu? Aku sudah punya, sayang. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau pikir aku meracuni mu hah? Kau bisa mencekoki aku dengan veritaserum sekarang juga."

Draco terkekeh melihat Hermione mencak-mencak marah kepadanya. Hermione terlihat cantik sekali dan membuatnya _turn on_ jika melihat Hermione sedang menatapnya garang dan marah seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minum sekarang, jangan marah-marah, love."

Draco meminumnya seteguk namun ia menyemburkanya lagi. Dagunya dan bibirnya belepotan oleh cokelat buatan Hermione.

"Apa-apan ini? Sangat panas dan asin!" Bentak Draco sambil mengelap dagunya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu bayarannya karena kau menertawakan ku tadi di kamar mandi. Enak kan buatan-ku, sayang?"

"Enak apanya?! Kau nakal, kau akan membayarnya sayang."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah?"

Draco menyeringai. Ia berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Hermione. Ia membungkuk dan mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Hermione.

"Karena kau sudah membuat lidahku ke panasan dan ke asinan kau harus mengobatinya, princess. Kau juga harus merasakannya atau setidaknya membuatnya sedikit manis," bisik Draco penuh godaan.

Hermione hanya diam membatu dan bergidik mendengar kata-kata Draco. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menatap iris kelabu itu yang penuh dengan kilat nakal di setiap tatapannya. Iris kelabu itu terlihat bagaikan srigala kelaparan yang siap menerkam Hermione kapanpun ia mau. Tak di sangka, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal tengah melumat bibirnya. Matanya membelalak mendapati Draco sedang menciumnya dengan mata tertutup. '_Oh Merlin, bulu matanya panjang untuk seorang laki-laki dan .. dan bulu mata yang cantik ! wajahnya tampan sekali!'_ Batin Hermione.

Draco terus mencium lembut bibir Hermione sampai akhirnya Hermione luluh dan mencium dirinya kembali. Ia menggigit bibir Hermione. Hermione membuka mulutnya dan tak ia sia-siakan, Draco langsung memasukan lidahnya. Mengabsen gigi Hermione, lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Hermione langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco. Selama dua menit mereka terus terhanyut dalam ciuman pagi mereka sampai pasokan oksigen yang sudah menipis membuat mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

"Manis sekali." Ucap Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Kau… kau menciumku Draco!"

"Kau tahu, kau menikmatinya, kita menikmatinya. Jadi?"

"Kau sakit!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan, aku sudah lapar. Ambil buku-buku mu. Hari ini kita ada pelajaran _Potion_. Kau tak mau terlambat bukan?"

"Ya sudah, kau duluan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, sana! Aku ada di Hogwarts tak akan ada yang menyakitiku, ya kecuali kau dan antek-antekmu itu."

"Apa barusan aku menyakitmu? Aku pikir aku membuatmu menikmati sesuatu."

Wajah Hermione langsung memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco dan langsung menyambar tasnya. Ia keluar dari asrama dengan Draco mengekor dari belakang.

"Hermione, apa kau tak mau sarapan di bangku ketua murid?"

"Hanya berdua? Jangan bodoh, orang akan mengira hal lain."

"Ku pikir orang lain akan berpikir seperti itu nanti, setelah semua ini berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Setelah kau ketahuan selingkuh, orang lain akan menyangka kita berpacaran, Hermy. Kau bodoh ternyata."

"Hey, jangan mengataiku bodoh! Aku-lebih-pintar-dari dirimu! Hermy? Itu seperti nama hamster kau tahu?"

Draco mengacak pelan rambut Hermione dan tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat. Terserah kau saja, asal kau ingat perkataan ku tadi malam. Jangan terlalu manis padanya."

"Iya, iya aku masih mengingatnya . Jangan khawatir. Ok, aku duluan. See you!"

Hermione berlari dan Draco hanya berjalan santai menuju Great Hall. Selama makan paginya ia agak sedikit tenang karena Hermione menuruti apa permintaanya – _well,_ sebenarnya perintah. Terlebih ia senang karena pagi ini ia berhasil mencium Hermione Granger si _bookworm, know-it-all_ dan wanita paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui.

* * *

Hermione dan Draco duduk bersamaan. Ya, hampir seluruh pelajaran yang digabung dengan asrama lain Hermione pasti di pasangkan dengan Draco. Hal ini juga membuatnya sedikit kesal. Kenapa sih guru-guru itu tak bisa memasangkannya dengan yang lain? Kenapa harus selalu si ferret pirang ini? Ia sedikit menyesal karena menjabat ketua murid. Sekarang lihat lah Draco malah menyeringai dan menjentik-jentikan jarinya yang panjang bak pianis ke meja. Draco membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Hermione.

"Kau tahu, aku tak sabar untuk memainkan permainan kita. Menemukan si Weaselbee itu membujur kaku melihat kau berselingkuh dengan ku," bisik Draco.

"Diamlah, Draco. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau terus mengoceh. Masih ada satu hari lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau bersabarlah. Kau memang tertarik padaku kan sampai tak sabaran seperti itu?" jawab Hermione tak kalah berbisik.

"Masih banyak hal lain yang lebih menarik, sayang."

"Ahm.. ahm.. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger. Bisakah kalian memperhatikan pelajaran? Aku tahu masa-masa pubertas kalian sedang berkembang dan gejolak asmara diantara kalian sedang ber api-api. Kalian bisa bermesraan kembali setelah pelajaran selesai," sahut Professor Slughorn menginterupsi obrolan Draco dan Hermione.

"Maafkan kami, Professor. Silahkan lanjutkan pelajarannya," ucap Draco membuka suara sambil menyeringai.

Professor Slughorn hanya mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum genit melihat kedua muridnya. Hermione menatap Draco dengan kilat amarah. Ingin sekali ia menonjok muka tampan itu seperti di tahun ketiganya. Ia juga ingin merebus professor itu! bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan _'gejolak asmara yang ber api-api'_. Ini memalukan! Hermione hanya mencatat apa yang dikatakan Slughorn selama pelajaran berlangsung dan dengan terpaksa Hermione merapalkan '_silencio'_ untuk membungkam mulut si ferret yang senang mengoceh ini. Selama satu jam tiga puluh menit akhirnya kelas ramuan selesai dan semuanya berhamburan keluar. Draco menarik lengan Hermione agak kasar dan menatap Hermione dengan amarah.

"Apa? Oh ya lupa," kata Hermione sambil melepaskan mantra 'silencio' nya.

"Kau membungkam ku seperti itu? Kau menyebalkan Granger!"

"Aku terpaksa, Malfoy! Itu semua gara-gara mulutmu sendiri yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak penting."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kau, hah? Kau membuatku terlambat, membuatku ke asinan, dan sekarang kau membungkam ku dengan mantra itu? 3 hal itu dan kau masih belum mendapat bayaran apapun, akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan bayarannya, Granger!"

"Apa? Tidak-kah kau sadar kau menciumku? Apa itu bukan bayaran?" Ucap Hermione setengah berteriak.

Seketika sekelilingnya menatap dirinya dan Draco. '_Oh, Poseidon selamatkan aku! Mengapa mulutku ini seenaknya saja sih berbicara! Sialan-sialan! Harry mendengarnya! Harry mendengarnya! Lihat antek-antek si ferret ini! Ahh, damn!'_ rutuk Hermione.

"Well, kalau begitu 1 dari 3 perbuatanmu sudah kau bayar. Jangan teriak-teriak, love."

"Mione'. Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Ucap Harry secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, umm – Harry akan aku jelaskan."

"Aku akan menunggu penjelasanmu, Mione' tapi sekarang aku ada latihan Quidditch untuk melawan Ravenclaw besok. Malam ini kau bisa ke Gryffindor _Dorm_ sebentar."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Harry."

Theo dan Blaise hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Draco. Draco membalas seringaian kedua temannya ini dengan TradeMark khas Malfoy. Untung saja si Pansy dan perempuan tukang onar lainnya sudah menghilang duluan. Theo dan Blaise mendekati Draco dan menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Mate, kau sungguh mengejutkan! Pantas saja Professor Slughorn berkata seperti itu tadi."

"Sempat-sempatnya kau berciuman di kelas mate," timpal Blaise.

"Well, sebenarnya bukan di kelas. Tepatnya di asrama ketua murid pagi ini. Tapi jika ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya di kelas aku akan melakukannya."

"Draco!" Pekik Hermione sambil memukul dada Draco dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"Draco? Wow, kalian benar-benar mengejutkan! Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran huh?"

"Rahasia. Kalian harus tutup mulut dulu. Aku dan berang-berang_ku_ akan membeberkannya tak lama lagi."

"Berang-berang?"

"Ya, panggilan sayang untuk Hermione-_ku _yang cerewet, menyebalkan dan _know-it-all._"

"Apa? Kau juga cerewet bodoh! Kau lebih menyebalkan! Kau juga sok tahu! Ugh, _Ferret_ pirang, bodoh!"

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan pasangan yang memanggil nama sayang pakai nama binatang. Jadi selama ini, itu panggilan special huh?"

"Begitulah. _Well_, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kelas astronomi, love. Kita tak mau terlambat, bukan? Aku duluan Theo, Blaise," ucap Draco sambil menarik Hermione.

Theo dan Blaise hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi entah kemana.

"Kau ini apa-apan sih Malfoy? Kau gila! Kau benar-benar sakit!"

"Aku meyakinkan mereka supaya ketika banyak gossip menyebar tentang perselingkuhan ini akan ada saksinya. Jadi ikuti saja permainannya."

"Tapi, Malfoy itu tidak ada dalam kesepakatan kita ! kau tak bisa –"

Omelan Hermione terpotong karena Draco tiba-tiba mencium bibir Hermione dengan kilat. Langsung saja Hermione terdiam. Draco menyeringai puas. Ia menemukan cara baru untuk membungkam Hermione dari cerocosannya yang membuat telinganya panas. Well, ia selalu ingin mendengar kicauan gadis itu tapi bukan saat ini.

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hampir seharian penuh ia sekelas dengan laki-laki yang paling ia benci. Well, kebenciannya berkurang setelah Draco memperlakukan dirinya lebih baik dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas padanya. Ia jadi berpikir sendiri. Mengapa si _ferret_ itu berubah drastis? Mengapa ia berhenti memanggilnya dengan kata yang menyakitkan? Dan sejak kapan ia peduli akan kehidupan pribadinya? Malfoy Jr itu juga berubah menjadi agak sedikit melunak kepadanya, walau ya kekeras kepalaannya, ke angkuhannya, ke usilannya dan sifat menyebalkannya masih melekat namun setidaknnya ia agak berbaik hati dan agak sedikit hangat kepadanya. Terserahlah, ini lebih baik bukan?

Malam itu Hermione hanya berkutat dengan buku tebalnya dan perkamen bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia berencana melewatkan makan malam di Aula besar. Mungkin ia bisa memasak sendiri atau meminta peri rumah membuatkannya. Tapi, niat tentang menyuruh peri rumah ia urungkan karena ia tak mau meminta bantuan orang dan ia ingat akan hak peri rumah – hasil dari organisasi S.P.E.W yang ia buat. Ia asyik membaca buku yang tebalnya 5cm bahkan tak sadar laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu tengah menatapnya keheranan.

"Granger, aku tahu kau ini jenius dan _bookworm_ tapi mau sampai kapan kau melahap semua buku membosankan itu? Kau tak akan cukup kenyang dengan membaca."

"Apa pedulimu? Itu urusanku dan aku yakin itu bukan masalah untukmu. Kau bisa pergi sendirikan ke Aula untuk makan malam bersama antek-antekmu?"

"Ya, aku bisa saja pergi tapi setidaknya aku tak ingin kerepotan jika kau sakit nanti karena melewatkan makan malam."

"Aku bisa tak merepotkanmu, Malfoy! Sudah pergilah, kau menggangu ketenanganku."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak makan aku juga ikut mogok makan."

Hermione langsung menatap tajam pada lelaki di sebelahnya. _'Apa sih yang ada dipikiran si ferret ini? Menyebalkan'_ batin Hermione.

"Aku sedang sibuk mencari informasi tentang tanaman apa yang bermanfaat dan dapat di produksi untuk tugas dari Professor Sprout. Aku juga akan makan nanti, sebaiknya kau duluan sana. Lagi pula nanti aku akan pergi menemui Harry."

"Hey, kita berkerja satu team kau tak bisa sendirian. Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku hah? Selalu bertingkah superior!" Ucap Draco sambil pergi ke arah pantry.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca buku itu. Draco ternyata kembali lagi dengan satu piring bacon dan satu piring steak serta dua cup green tea. Ia meletakan makanan itu di meja dan agak kesusahan menatanya. Kini ia duduk dan dengan asyik menikmati bacon itu. Giliran Hermione yang menatap lelaki ini dengan kebingungan.

"Kau cocok sekali ya dengan namamu. Rakus sekali!"

"Maksudmu? Apa hubungannya nama dengan makan?" Tanya Draco dengan alis terangkat.

"Draco, nama itu artinya naga! Dan kau memang naga, lihat saja kau makan bacon kemudian kau akan menghabiskan steak itu? lalu meminum dua green tea sekaligus? Kau benar-benar naga yang rakus tahu!"

"Tsk, Tsk. Granger, Aku ini bukan si Weaselbee itu ataupun naga yang kau sebut. Perutku bukan perut karung yang mampu menampung semua ini. Kau kira aku akan memakan semua ini? Tidak bodoh, ini untukmu. Steak dan green yang satu ini untukmu."

"Apa? Untukku? Tak usah repot-repot, Malfoy."

"Ok, terimakasih _my darling handsome prince,_" Ucap Draco sarkastis.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas _kebaikanmu_ kali ini, Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu kau terbentur apa hari ini. Kau sungguh lebih baik sekarang."

"Terserah apa katamu, kau harus makan sekarang atau kubuang nanti dan tak ada jatah makanmu nanti."

Hermione menutup bukunya yang sudah di tandai dimana terakhir ia membaca. Ia menaruh buku di pangkuannya. Lalu ia tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memakan steak itu. Jujur saja perutnya sudah lapar dan energinya mengurang. Draco hanya memperhatikan sekilas dan tersenyum senang. Mungkin jika Hermione nanti tengah mengandung anaknya ia bisa menggantikan pekerjaan rumah Hermione. Apa? Tunggu, mengandung anaknya? Ok, berhentilah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Selama 10 menit mereka selesai dengan santapan makan malamnnya. Hermione langsung duduk menyender di sofa dan menghela nafas. Ia memikirkan apa yang harus di katakana kepada Harry? Jika ia menjawab jujur ataupun dengan kebohongan toh Harry tetap saja pasti akan marah sedangkan Ron pasti akan lebih. Ia memijat pelipis kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Granger?"

"Ya, aku.. hanya sedikit pusing."

"Jelas, kau membaca tanpa henti akan membuat kepala cerdasmu itu memaksa bekerja terus dan efeknya seperti sekarang. Siapa suruh tidak memberitahuku, setidaknya aku akan membantu dan hey! Aku juga tidak bodoh. Setahuku peringkat kedua di seluruh Hogwarts adalah Draco Malfoy yang tampan dan memesona. Jangan meremehkan ku."

"Kau! bukan masalah itu, aku hanya ingin membaca saja. Tanpa kau memberitahuku aku juga sudah tahu! Oh, masalah ketampananmu, mungkin aku akan mengakuinya setelah semua orang di dunia ini lenyap."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita kembali pada panggilan marga keluarga eh?"

"Kau yang duluan, Malfoy."

"Hm, baiklah, Hermione. Jadi, kau sudah dapat tanaman apa yang akan kita bahas?"

"Belum, mungkin nanti saja. Aku ingin bertemu Harry dulu. Menjelaskan ucapanku tadi. Semoga kepalaku masih utuh ketika kembali," ucap Hermione sambil melangkah pergi.

Draco hanya menghela nafas. Ia sendirian sekarang di asrama ketua murid yang ukurannya lebih besar dari asrama lain. Ia memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, namun ia malah memakai jubah tak terlihat milik Harry untuk menguntit Hermione yang sudah pergi duluan ke asrama Gryffindornya. Ia memasuki asrama tanpa susah payah karena jabatan ketua murid memudahkan dirinya untuk memasuki seluruh ruangan yang ada disini. Ia diam berdiri di dekat kursi dimana Hermione terduduk menghadap Harry dan Ginny. Mereka tidak bertiga, ada juga si kembar Fred and George – Padma and Parvati, Neville, Seamus, dll. Ia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang akan di bicarakan Hermione pada kedua sahabat setianya itu.

"Hermione, sepertinya kau tak perlu menjelaskan hal itu. Sudah sangat jelas menurutku."

"Tidak Harry, aku tak mau ada kesalah pahaman."

"Bukankah itu baik? Kau mengetahui Ron memiliki hubungan dengan Lavender. Kau bisa kan _move on_ dengan Malfoy? Well, agak tidak rela sih tapi aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Cih, dia? Membahagiakan? Aku tak yakin Harry. Seperempat dari hidupku dia menyakitiku dan hanya ke ajaiban yang bisa membuat dia berpikir ingin membahagiakanku. Dunia mungkin sudah terjungkal balik jika itu terjadi. Tidak mungkin Harry."

"Tapi menurutku itu mungkin saja Mione'. Kau tidak tahu ada pasangan Slytherin-Ravenclaw di sekolah ini?"

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Kau ketinggalan berita sekali sih. Luna dengan Nott. Mereka pacaran bodoh! Luna putus dengan Neville."

"Merlin! Apa telingaku tidak berkhianat? Apa kau sedang bercanda Ginny?"

"Tidak. Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari dirinya sendiri dan Theodore Nott. Well, aku menangkap basah mereka berdua saat aku sedang patroli. Mereka mengaku dan semua orang tau itu, Mione."

"Jadi, tinggal giliranmu mengakui hubungan _backstreet_ mu dengan Malfoy Jr."

"Well, sebenarnya… tadi pagi aku menjahili dia. Aku memasukan lima sendok garam dan mencampurkan air mendidih kedalam cokelat panasnya dan ia berhasil meminumnya. Lalu, ia balas dendam dan .. dan…"

"Kalian berciuman! Wow! Bagaimana rasanya, Mione'? Apa dia pencium yang baik?" Tanya Ginny semangat.

Harry mendelik dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Ginny, kekasihnya. Hermione hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya.

"Maafkan aku darling, aku bercanda. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Tak ada lelaki lain yang bisa menciumku sehebat dirimu Harry.. bahkan … di aktivitas lainmu kau tetap yang terbaik."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aktivitas lain'?" Tanya Hermione keheranan.

Harry dan Ginny hanya terdiam dan mengeluarkan warna merah merona karena malu. Hermione sedikit berpikir dan matanya langsung terbelalak menyadari apa maksud mereka.

"Sejak kapan kalian melakukan '_itu'_? Demi Dumbledore dan janggut panjangnya! Aku tidak tahu kalian akan melakukan sejauh itu."

"Well, sejak perang dimulai, di The Burrow. Sudah cukup lama, lagi pula kita juga nanti pasti menikah kok!"

"Iya, Hermione dan kau tahu Hermione? Rasanya sungguh enak sekali! Aku saja ketagihan. Kadang mencuri-curi waktu dan.. demi pedang Godric! Harry sungguh menakjubkan kau tahu… aku dibuat –"

"Cukup sampai disana Ginny. Itu.. itu .. ah aku mau kembali ke asrama ku, aku mulai gila disini. Selamat menikmati malam kalian. Harry, Ginny."

Hermione pergi dari tempat itu. ia tak mau mendengar racauan aneh dari temannya yang satu ini. Bukannya sok bagaimana tapi ia memang belum siap mendengar hal seperti itu, ia selalu merasakan sensi aneh jika membicarakan hal berbau seks. Ron sempat memintanya tapi ia malah membentak Ron dan mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa remaja semua yang berpasangan selalu melakukan itu? bahkan Harry dan Ginny yang terlihat tidak vulgar bisa melakukan itu? apa yang salah dari dirinya?

Draco yang sedari tadi menguping, ia mencoba menahan tawanya. Melihat ekpresi Hermione yang kikuk ketika temannya membicarakan kehidupan privasi mereka. Ia jadi berpikir kalau Hermione benar-benar seorang _Goody-Two-Shoes-prude_ girl. Ia berjalan di pinggir Hermione yang mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia membuka jubahnya supaya terlihat.

"Kau menguntit, Draco?"

"Aku tak bisa menahan untuk menguntitmu."

"Berarti sedari tadi kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya? Oh, harry sangat menakjubkan! Aku sampai ketagihan, kau harus mencobanya sendiri Hermione!" ucap Draco meniru gaya bicara Ginny.

"Diamlah, aku tak mau mendengar hal menjijikkan itu."

"Itu tidak menjijikan dear, kau saja yang berpikir itu jijik."

"Mmm.. Draco?"

"Ya?"

"Apa… apa kau pernah… melakukan itu?"

Draco terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakar harus jujur atau bohong. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan Hermione. Entah mengapa tapi dia memang tak bisa.

"Ya, aku pernah melakukannya."

"Oh. Berapa kali?"

"Mungkin … 10? Entahlah, aku lupa."

Hermione terdiam. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan pedih dalam hatinya. Mengapa semua pasangan yang berhubungan akan melakukan hal itu? ia berjanji ia akan mempertahankan kehormatannya sampai suaminyalah yang berhak mendapatkan dirinya seutuhnya.

"Kalau kau, Hermione?"

"Mmm… aku.. aku belum pernah."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Apa? Aku tak akan semudah dan semurah itu menyerahkan hal yang paling penting kepada siapapun! Aku – Hermione Jean Granger – akan mempertahankan hal ini sampai aku menikah! Jika hanya pacaran saja, bisa saja putus dan nanti aku hanya jadi sampah dan orang lain bisa menikmati hal itu semaunya. Aku ingin berjalan di virgin road dalam keadaan benar-benar virgin! Kau dengar itu? dan jika seseorang benar-benar mencintaimu ia akan menunggu dan tak mempermasalahkan hal ini! Dia akan menunggu dengan sabar dan menerima segala keputusan ku, segala kekuranganku! _The best is deserve to fight for, The best is worth to wait!"_ Bentak Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Draco menatap wanita di depannya. Ia tahu Hermione adalah wanita yang kuat, baik, cerdas dan menarik. Disisi lain ia juga benar-benar mempertahankan apa yang menurutnya benar dan menentang apapun yang tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Mungkin ia tidak sebijaksana Rowena Ravenclaw tapi ia benar benar kagum kepadanya. Baru pertama kali ia dibentak seorang wanita tepat di wajahnya, baru pertama kali ia mendengar ada seorang wanita yang bersikukuh menjaga keperawanannya sampai ia menikah. Terbukti dia benar-benar seseorang yang memang patut untuk di beri harga mahal. Miliyaran galleon pun tak ada artinya untuk benar-benar menghargai Hermione. Ia makin memantapkan diri untuk mencintai Hermione. _'the best is deserve to fight for'_ ya Hermione benar dan dia sekarang akan memperjuangkan segalanya untuk Hermione seorang dan mendapatkannya dengan segala macam rintangannya. Hermione sudah jalan 2 meter di depannya. Ia mengejar Hermione.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama, ini sudah jam patroli."

"Tidak, aku ingin pergi ke toilet wanita."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Draco dengan kikuk.

"Aku mau pipis tahu! Kau ingin aku kebocoran disini hah?"

Belum sampai di toilet perempuan. Di koridor gelap itu terlihat dua insane yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Mereka berciuman dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu. Mata Draco menatap lekat keduanya sampai ia sadar siapa pasangan itu.

"Tahan saja dulu. Kau bisa ke toilet nanti di asrama."

"Tidak mau, itu kejauhan Draco."

"Aku sangat yakin kau tak mau kesana."

"Memangnya ada apa hah? Aku tak takut hantu atau pun –"

Hermione terdiam dan berdiri mematung, melihat pasangan itu bermesraan yang kedua kalinya! Pantas saja tadi Ron tidak ada di Gryffindor dorm. Hatinya seakan tertusuk belati tajam. Air matanya ia tahan untuk tidak meleleh. Hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan itu. Pasangan itu tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang memperhatikan. Hermione langsung menarik lengan Draco dan berputar arah.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama saja, Draco."

Draco hanya diam dan menuruti Hermione. Langkahnya mencoba mensejajarkan dengan Hermione yang seperti kesetanan. Ia merasa marah. Ia marah pada Ron. Ia telah menyakiti hati Hermionenya! Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terlambat memberitahu Hermione, ia kesal karena Hermione bilang ia tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Sekarang saatnya ia harus menunjukan ia bisa membuat Hermione bahagia dan melupakan si Weaselbee itu.

"Hermione, kita tunggu besok. Penyiksaan belum dimulai, besok adalah hari nereka bagi si Weaselbee bodoh itu. Air matamu tak pantas kau teteskan untuknya. Kau percayalah padaku. Akan kubuat ia menyesal, Hermione," ucap Draco tegas.

Hermione tak tahu harus apa. Ia sekarang hanya langsung memeluk pria di sebelahnya dan menenggelamkan diri di pundak lelaki pirang ini. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Draco mengangkat Hermione dengan gaya bridal style dan melanjutkan jalannya ke asrama ketua murid.

"Kau tidur saja. Aku tahu kau kelelahan. Besok penyiksaan kita menunggu."

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah di pelukan pria itu dan memejamkan dirinya. Draco hanya tersenyum simpul sambil terus berjalan dan memasuki asrama ketua murid.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Aku tahu, ini chapter kepanjangan. Aku tahu ini chapter membosankan untuk Readers dan mungkin terlalu bertele-tele. Aku hanya merasa cut yang tepat adalah seperti ini dan ya aku sendiri menikmati menulis chapter ini, tapi semoga Readers bisa menikmati membaca chapter ini. Aku juga hanya gak mau terkesan terburu-buru. Terimakasih untuk Read, Fave and Follow kalian tak lupa juga terimakasih banyak kepada Reviewers yang banyak memberikan aku semangat untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Mind to REVIEW ? Aku sangat tunggu review kalian. :D Love you all. XO.

* * *

***Pojok Review***

DramioneINA : Hehe sudah ku update.. :D makasih reviewnya.. mind to review di chapter 6 ? hehe. Thanks.

Ochan Malfoy: hehe, well.. belum sekarang penyiksaan untuk Ron. Harus memunculkan dulu Romancenya Draco dan Hermione dan beberapa konflik gak penting, -mungkin- ? eheh. Thanks udah review. :D mind to review again?

Nina : ya memang, aku gak rela Ron nyium Hermione.. eheh. Review ya di chapter 6 ? hehe makasih. :D

Lita Malfoy: Apakah terasa di chapter ini Romance Dramione nya? Hehe, mind to leave a review ? :D hehe makasih.

Chikuma Yafa unlog : Sudah update nih, maaf gak update kilat tapi.. ya semoga chapter ini tidak seburuk kemarin. Mind to review? :D thanks.

Bagi yang punya akun, sudah aku jawab di PM. Terimakasih sekali lagi sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fict geje dan abalku ini dan cliché juga. Maafkan juga atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan dari chapter ini maupun keseluruhan cerita. Hehe, thanks juga untuk para silent readers, fave, follow dan review kalian. Love you all.

Salam hangat,

Gothicamylee, xo.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER :** It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no business in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING :** Banyak typo, eyd berantakan – walau sudah berusaha biar gak ada tapi tetep aja membandel - *nangis ngerengek*. Characternya – mungkin – sudah sangat OOC. Kuharap chapter ini tidak membosankan kalian. Enjoy The Fiction guys, xo.

**A/N**: Maaf baru update hari ini. Aku sudah menelantarkan Fic ini beberapa hari atau bahkan mungkin minggu xD. Baru bisa uploadnya hari ini, jadi maafkan aku yaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Well, Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ok deh, _no more babbling_. Happy Reading guys.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah dengan udara yang mulai terasa dingin di karena kan sekarang adalah penghujung musim gugur. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang platina di kepalanya tengah mengetuk pintu kamar tidur partner tugasnya.

"Hermione… Herm..! bangunlah sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Kau mau terlambat untuk sarapan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut dan lelaki yang berusaha membangunkan itu hanya mendesah.

"Baiklah, kau menginginkan cara lain sepertinya," ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. "_Alohomora."_

Ia melihat gadis dengan rambut ikal berwarna cokelat terang tengah tertidur pulas dan terlihat damai sekali dalam tidurnya. Ia mendekat dan duduk di pinggir gadis itu. Selimutnya hanya menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai dadanya, tangannya sudah berada di luar balutan selimut dengan posisi yang terlihat nyaman. Lelaki itu memandangi paras cantik gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang ia cintai sejak lama, namun nyalinya kecil sekali untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dirinya pada gadis itu. Lelaki itu menaruh jemarinya di pipi sang gadis, lalu ia mengusap nya dengan penuh sayang di setiap sentuhan nya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan merasa bahagia walaupun hanya menatap gadis itu. Di sisi lain ia ingin membiarkan gadis itu tertidur pulas namun ia tidak bisa. Jika ia membiarkan gadis_nya_ tertidur berarti ia membiarkan gadis itu tidak sarapan pagi dan melewatkan beberapa pelajaran hari ini. Dengan perasaan tidak tega ia mencoba membangunkan gadis itu.

"Hei Hermione, bangunlah."

"Mmm…"

"Dasar kebo, tidak biasanya kau tidur seperti orang mati. Hermione berang-berang, bangun!" pekik nya sembari mengguncang tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Nanti saja, masih pagi. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah, mungkin jika aku mencium mu, mungkin sang Putri cantik akan terbangun. Kau ingin aku melakukan itu hmm?"

"Hn."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan gadis itu dan ia benar-benar mencium gadis itu. Masih tidak bangun juga. Namun akalnya belum kehabisan. Ia menciumi cuping telinga gadis itu dan menggigit nya lembut, ia juga sedikit menjilat telinga gadis itu. Kemudian ia berbisik dengan nada seseksi mungkin.

"Jika kau masih tidak mau bangun, aku akan menikmati hal lebih dari ini, sayang."

Gadis itu terperanjat kaget dan langsung terbangun. Tubuhnya bergidik setelah mendengar kata-kata itu tepat di telinganya dengan nada sangat menggoda. Ia langsung terduduk dan menatap lelaki yang tengah menyeringai ria di hadapan nya.

"Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau memerkosa ku?"

"Kau ini pikirannya kotor sekali ya, aku hanya membangunkan istri cantik ku yang tidurnya seperti orang mati. Baju-ku dan baju-mu masih lengkap menempel di tubuh masing-masing sayang dan aku tak berminat untuk melakukan hal menjijikkan itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau berbisik seperti itu? dan.. dan tadi aku merasa ada yang menggigit telinga-ku!"

"Hanya dengan cara terakhir itu kau terbangun Princess. Sudahlah, cepat mandi! Atau mau aku mandikan?"

Gadis yang di sapa Hermione itu langsung mendengus sebal dan memasang wajah cemberut kesal. Si Draco malah terkekeh melihat kelakuan partnernya. Hermione langsung cepat-cepat mengambil jubah mandi nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Draco tersenyum kembali dengan desahan lega. Ia keluar dari kamar partner nya dan duduk di sofa favorit nya sambil membaca koran yang tergeletak di meja. Tak ada yang menarik dalam koran tersebut, hanya wacana tentang penangkapan perampok, kerusuhan dan kemerosotan harta para penyihir darah murni yang dulu mengabdi Voldemort. Mengingat tentang masa lalunya, ia tahu bahwa ia harus bersiap merintis segalanya dari nol. Memulai hidup baru, membiarkan orang tuanya menikmati masa tuanya dan ia akan bekerja setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Namun, kesaksian Harry yang menyelamatkan keluarganya membuat dirinya perlu berterimakasih pada pahlawan perang itu. Dengan kesaksian Harry ia masih bisa memiliki perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya, meneruskannya kembali dan sedikit merasa senang karena orang tuanya tidak mendekam di Azkaban. Ia tidak membenci Harry, ia juga ingin menjadi teman Harry namun ia cukup tahu diri akan kebodohannya di masa lalu. The-Boy-Who-Lived itu tak mungkin dengan mudah menerimanya. Ia mulai mencoba menghormati dan meminta maaf pada keluarga Weasley kecuali satu orang Weasley yang tak dapat ia toleransi. Ronald Billius Weasley, kebencian nya pada lelaki itu melekat di hatinya. Alasannya? Karena si Weaselbee bodoh itu pernah memiliki Hermione_nya_ dan selalu berpikir negative tentang The Malfoys, sekarang yang membuat ia tambah yakin untuk membenci si Ron idiot itu karena ia mencampakan Hermione, menyakitinya dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia merasa semua baik-baik saja. Draco tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai suara desahan lelah membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?"

"Aku… aku belum siap untuk ke aula besar Draco. Aku tak mau melihat _mereka_."

Draco menghela napas dan melirik gadis itu. "Dengar Hermy, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau ingat tadi malam tentang perkataanku?" Tanya Draco. "Besok yang artinya hari ini, sekarang kita memulai permainan kita. Kita akan membalaskan perbuatannya. _It's time for revenge baby,"_ tambahnya lagi.

"Kau mengatakan kata-kata terakhir itu membuat ku bergidik."

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang penting, kita ke Aula besar, sarapan dengan pembalasan dendam-mu pada di Weaselbee dan _shitty_ Lav-lav nya."

"Bagaimana? Skenario nya saja aku tidak tahu."

"Aku mulai meragukan kejeniusan-mu Herm. Kau tahu maksud selingkuhan kan? Kalau begitu perlakukan aku seperti kekasih-mu. Anggap saja kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan namun tanpa diketahui orang. Berlaga lah seperti sepasang kekasih di depan matanya namun jangan terlalu mencolok dulu. Apa perlu penjelasan lebih _Miss. Bossy_?" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Apa? Ugh, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo cepat _sweet Dragon_, kita tidak mau terlambat bukan?" Ucap Hermione sarkastik.

Draco menyadari kekesalan gadis itu. Ia terkekeh melihat kelakuannya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan asrama ketua murid menuju aula besar. Mereka berjalan berdampingan namun tidak bergandengan. Menurut Hermione itu terlalu cepat untuk dilakukan dan Draco hanya mengi-ya kan saja kemauan Hermione.

"Kita nanti duduk dimana? Di meja khusus ketua murid?" Tanya Hermione.

"Hmm, di meja Gryffindor saja, biar lebih kentara oleh mata Weaselbee itu."

"Hey, dia punya nama bodoh."

"Kau peduli padanya?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Tidak dan iya."

"Lalu?"

"Emh – ya kan dia begitu-begitu juga masih ku anggap sahabat dan saudara Draco. Aku tak mungkin membenci nya. Walaupun dia menyakiti ku tapi aku tak mau membenci nya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau membalaskan ke sakit-hatian mu, Hermione?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi dia sedikit pelajaran. Untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain setidaknya. Ya supaya dia tahu rasa juga."

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Draco sebenarnya tidak suka jika Hermione masih peduli pada Ron namun, ia tahu jika Ron sudah menjadi teman terbaik nya selama tujuh tahun ini. Ia juga tahu bahwa Ron ataupun Harry yang selalu di sisinya ketika ia mencemooh atau merendahkan Hermione. Hati Draco memanas. Ia merasa marah dan bersalah. Pada siapa? Dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, tapi mungkin pilihan bijak adalah menyalahkan dirinya. Dirinya yang terlalu pengecut dan bodoh, dirinya yang mudah di doktrin ayahnya, dirinya yang bengis di masa lalu. Apa ia harus membenci dirinya sendiri? Ia tidak tahu. Pikirannya kacau - merasa terjebak dalam perasaan masa lalu dan masa kini. Tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya sedikit ter tekuk. Hermione menyadari hal itu. Apa Hermione berkata sesuatu yang salah? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya sambil menyusupkan jemari lentik nya di antara jemari Draco.

Draco sontak kaget akan genggaman lengan mungil Hermione. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap gadis itu dengan penuh arti. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit meremas lembut lengan Hermione.

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Ayo cepat, aku lapar sekali dan tidak sabar juga sih," ucapnya sambil sedikit menarik (dibaca : menyeret) Hermione ke depan aula besar.

Hermione tahu Draco hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan saja. Insting nya mengatakan bahwa Draco menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Entah dari mana perasaan itu tapi ia yakin sekali Draco sangat berubah dan selalu melamun. Ia lebih memilih diam dari pada menanyakannya saat ini, toh Draco juga tak akan menjawabnya.

***Ron's POV***

Aku sedang berbincang dengan Harry, Ginny, Lavender dan teman Gryffindor lainnya tentang Quidditch. Aku memakan pie apple pagi ini untuk mengisi perutku yang kosong. Hermione belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Si _ferret_ itu melakukan apa pada Hermione? Oh, lihat saja akan aku habisi si musang albino itu! Aku tak akan pernah percaya si musang itu telah berubah. Persetan perubahan yang dibicarakan orang. Desas-desus Hermione menjalin hubungan dengan si musang juga sudah terdengar di telingaku. Demi Voldemort yang berhidung rata, semoga saja kabar itu kebohongan belaka! Aku tak sudi posisi ku di geser oleh si Malfoy pirang itu. Dia pikir lebih hebat dariku? Ha! Tidak bisa! Aku akui, aku merasa bimbang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah hatiku masih ada ruang untuk Hermione atau tidak, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus meninggalkannya atau tidak. Dia berubah dan perubahan itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana dengan Lavender? _Merlin_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tiba-tiba suara yang ku kenal menyeruak ke dalam indra pendengaran ku, membuyarkan segala pikiran ku.

"Hey Ron, lihatlah. Itu Mione dengan … Malfoy?" Tanya Harry ragu.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk aula besar dan benar saja, di sana Hermione tersenyum sumeringah dengan berjalan bersebelahan dengan … Malfoy? _Blimey!_ Dunia sihir akan mengalami perang lagi. Aku tak bisa terima ini! Tunggu, mengapa si ferret itu ikut duduk di sebelah Hermione?

"Hai Harry, Ginny, Ron!" Ucapnya riang.

"Hello Potter, Weasley and … Weaselbee," ucap si ferret dengan angkuh.

"Ular licik mengapa kau tidak duduk di meja mu sendiri bersama ular licin lainnya?" Tanyaku sengit.

"Aku berhak duduk di mana saja! Apa kau membeli bangku ini sehingga aku tak boleh duduk di sini? Aku ketua murid dan aku bebas mau duduk di mana saja."

"Sudahlah Ron, aku tak mau berdebat di pagi ini dan Draco berhak duduk di sini."

Apa? Hermione membela si ular licin ini? Dia memanggil nama menjijikkan nya? Bloody Hell, aku benar-benar harus bertindak.

"Kau dengar Weaselbee? Jadi tutup mulutmu atau aku mengambil poin mu jika kau masih bersungut."

***End of Ron's POV***

Draco menyeringai dan menatap Ron tajam. Ron tak kalah menatap Draco dengan tatapan tajam. Harry menyadari aura perang dingin ini. Ia tak mau pagi yang cerah ini di awali dengan saling melempar kutukan antara perfek dan ketua murid.

"Ahem, sebaiknya kita sarapan saja. Biarkan Malfoy duduk di mana pun dia mau, Ron. Mione saja tidak keberatan. Sudahlah, ayo cepat makan."

"Kau membela si ular licik ini Harry? Aku tak menyangka!"

"Aku bukan membela. Aku tidak membela siapa pun, tapi Malfoy berubah setidaknya. Cepat habiskan makananmu saja," ucap Harry agak sebal.

Ron dengan kasar menyodokan sendok nya ke dalam mulutnya. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia memainkan perannya sebagai pacar gelap Draco. Hermione mengobrol dengan Draco dengan hangat dan tak melepaskan kontak mata dengan Draco. Draco juga semakin semangat memainkan perannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil memakan pancake-nya.

"Kau mau mencoba waffle punyaku?"

"Boleh juga."

Draco memotong waffle miliknya dan menyuapkannya untuk Hermione. Draco mencolekan topping pancake Hermione tepat di hidung mancung Hermione. Hermione tak mau kalah, ia mencorengkan topping pancakenya ke pipi Draco.

"Kau mengotori wajah tampan ku, nona."

"Kau juga dengan sangat tidak elit _memperindah_ hidungku dengan cream ini."

Draco menyeringai jahil. Ia malah mencolekan lagi cairan madu ke pipi Hermione yang mulus.

"Draco..! itu lengket kau tahu? Kau harus membayarnya! Lihat, pancake nya tidak jadi kumakan," pekik Hermione.

Draco hanya terkekeh. Ia menyodorkan sarapan nya ke hadapan Hermione.

"Ambil saja punya ku. Aku masih bisa mengambil yang lain."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hermione ragu.

Draco mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah Hermione dan berbisik di telinganya dengan nada rendah. "Ya aku yakin, tapi kau harus memberikan ku hadiah setelah ini, love."

Draco mengecup telinga Hermione. Wajah Hermione merah padam karena malu dan tak menyangka Draco akan melakukan itu. Ia memukul pelan bahu Draco dan lelaki itu hanya pura-pura meringgis kesakitan.

Adegan Draco dan Hermione yang terlihat sangat akrab, mungkin lebih dari sekadar akrab membuat murid lain terperangah kaget. Harry dan Ginny saja langsung membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat kedekatan ketua murid mereka. Ron wajahnya memerah seperti jus tomat karena menahan amarah. Di sisi lain Pansy dan Astoria juga mencak-mencak marah dan bergumam akan menyiksa Hermione karena berani merebut Draco. Theo dan Blaise sempat kaget akan kelakuan mereka berdua namun langsung menyeringai lebar. Mereka berdua akhirnya yakin benar kalau Draco dan Hermione memang menjalin hubungan.

"Blaise, apa aku tak salah melihat?" Tanya Goyle sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidak. Cubit saja pipimu sendiri. Jika sakit berarti apa yang kau lihat itu nyata."

Goyle dan Crabbe mencubit pipi mereka dengan keras dan rasanya sakit. Mereka masih tetap tak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat.

"Pans, lihat. Si mudblood itu berani sekali sedekat itu dengan Drake! Apa kau rela huh Drakie mu di sentuh oleh mudblood?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak Tori. Aku tak sudi merelakan Drakie-poo pada mudblood seperti dia. Aku akan secepatnya menyusun rencana. Tori, aku mau kita patorli malam ini. Kita cek jadwal patroli mereka dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Pans?" Tanya Astoria penasaran.

"Kau ikuti aku saja. Kau hanya butuh diam di belakangku, mendukungku. Si mudblood pikir mudah hah mendapatkan Drakie-poo? Dia melupakan Malfoy senior sepertinya dan Malfoy senior setahuku tak menerima mudblood jelek seperti dia. Kita lihat nanti Astoria," ucap Pansy sambil menyeringai jahat.

Astoria hanya tertegun melihat seringaian licik dari wajah Pansy. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau melakukan hal kotor ini, tapi ia sudah sangat menyukai Draco sejak lama. Ia tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan Draco dan ia pikir Pansy orang yang tepat untuk dia manfaatkan. Astoria memanfaatkan Pansy untuk mendapatkan Draco. Tanpa ia ketahui ternyata Pansy juga memanfaatkan Astoria.

Kembali ke pasangan dadakan Draco dan Hermione. Draco membersihkan kotoran yang tadi ia colekan ke wajah Hermione. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia membersihkan wajah cantik itu dengan tangannya. Ia melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Hermione. Ia terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan jika sedang malu-malu. Draco merapalkan mantra pembersih di wajahnya. Wajah tampannya kembali bersih tanpa kotoran topping pancake sedikit pun. Ginny semakin penasaran dengan tingkah sahabat dan frenemy-nya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran ini.

"Hermione, apa kau berpacaran dengan Malfoy?" Celetuk Ginny.

Draco menyeringai ria dan Hermione gelagapan harus menjawab apa. Ia menarik nafas dan mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Aku dan Draco hanya berteman saja. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Menurutku kalian bukan sekedar teman saja, aku curiga itu."

"Ada yang salah Weasley? Aku hanya mencoba berbaikan dan menjadi teman yang benar untuk Hermione dan .. aku juga mencoba menjadi Malfoy yang baik untuk kau dan Potter dan murid lainnya," jawab Draco kelewat santai.

"Hmmm…. Baiklah untuk kali ini aku mempercayaimu, Malfoy."

"Ginny? Kau mempercayai si ferret ini, hah? Dia Slytherin! Dia si ular licin! Antek-antek si botak lenang itu!" Bentak Ron.

"Tapi sejauh ini aku tak melihat dia melempar kutukan pada Hermione atau yang lainnya. Ia juga bertingkah baik," ucap Ginny masih belum terpancing emosinya.

"Bisa saja itu akal bulus dia saja! Kau ingat? Dia Slytherin! Slytherin tetaplah Slytherin! Ia pasti merencanakan hal busuk dibalik semua ini!"

"Ron, tenangkanlah dirimu. Saat ini aku harus setuju dengan Ginny. Maafkan aku tapi aku tadi mendengar dia mengatakan dia akan mencoba menjadi teman untuk kita mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk Mione," sanggah Harry menengahi perdebatan itu.

Hermione menggeser duduknya dan menjadi berhadapan dengan Ron. Ia menggegam lengan Ron sambil mengusapnya, menatap Ron dengan tatapan lembut – yang nyatanya hanya acting belaka.

"Ron, aku dan Draco hanya berteman. Aku dan Harry selalu bercanda bukan? Begitu juga aku dan Draco hanya bercanda sebagai teman. Tidak lebih, kau harus tahu itu Ron. Aku kan pacarmu, kau lupa?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada lembut.

Ron menatap tajam pada Draco, sebaliknya juga Draco. Draco merasa mual melihat Hermione mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada selembut itu. Ia merasa hatinya panas sekali.

"Baiklah Mione, tapi aku tak mau kau terlalu dekat dengan si ferret busuk ini! Dia bukan teman kita. Dia tak pantas di beri hati Hermione."

"Tidak Ron, dia tidak melukaiku dan dia baik padaku. Dia juga membantu pekerjaanku. Mengertilah Ronnie Darling. Untukku?"

Ron menghela nafas dan Draco mendengus sebal. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari aula besar. Ia ingin melempar apa saja yang ada di depannya, namun harga dirinya masih terlampau tinggi sehingga ia tidak melakukannya. Draco semakin emosi ketika melihat Ron mencium lengan Hermione_nya_. Si Weaselbee itu juga mengelus pipi Hermione. Ia benci melihat pemandangan yang merusak matanya itu.

"Granger, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Professor McGonagall. Terserah jika kau mau ikut atau menunggu teman mu. Aku duluan, sampai nanti," ucap Draco dingin dan datar.

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu dan kau belum memakan apel mu pagi ini Draco."

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku bisa memakan apel nanti siang. Bye Granger."

Draco pergi keluar aula dan pergi ke asrama ketua murid. Ia lebih baik sendirian dari pada berdiam berkumpul dengan si Weaselbee keparat itu.

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mmm.. tidak, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal," Ucap Lavender yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa?"

"Tadi Malfoy memanggilmu Hermione, kemudian dia merubahnya kembali menjadi Granger. Apa tidak aneh? Dia hanya memanggil nama kecil mu saat ia bilang ia ingin berbaikan, tapi kemudian ia merubahnya kembali. Malfoy yang aneh."

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia tahu kalau Draco memanggil nama keluarganya berarti Draco sedang marah atau emosi lain. Ia berdiri membereskan bekas makannya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan dulu buku ke perpustakaan. Aku hampir lupa, proyek Professor Sprout belum selesai. Aku duluan ya, sampai ketemu di kelas nanti."

"Apa perlu aku temani Mione?" Tanya Ron.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Selesaikan saja makanmu."

Hermione terpaksa berbohong karena ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ia sedikit berlari menuju kelas Transfigurasi namun belum ada siapa-siapa. Hatinya semakin tidak enak. Ia mencoba mengecek asrama ketua murid dan benar saja, saat ia sampai di asrama ia melihat Draco sedang membaca sambil memakan apel hijau.

"Kau berbohong padaku Draco. Katanya kau sudah kenyang."

"Bukan urusanmu, Granger."

"Kau ini kenapa sih Draco? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak ada. Kau sebaiknya pergi ke kelas. Nanti kau terlambat."

"Tidak, kita pergi sama-sama."

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh buku yang ia baca tadi.

"_Accio Firebolt_."

Firebolt Draco langsung menghampirnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hermione tapi Hermione mengejar Draco.

"Kau harus bicara padaku! Kau tak bisa berlaku seolah tak ada apa-apa Draco! Katakan apa yang salah dan aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Pikirkan sendiri. Aku tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini."

Hermione menggenggam lengan Draco dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Draco. Ia menatap intens pada Draco sambil meremas lembut jemari Draco. Keduanya merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan. Singa Hermione meraung-raung, sedangkan Basilisk Draco melilit perutnya. Draco menyerah. Ia menghela nafas dan mengusap lengan Hermione dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tak suka melihat kau begitu dengan Weaselbee. Aku tak suka melihat caramu menatapnya, caramu menenangkannya atau bagaimana dia bereaksi terhadapmu. Aku tahu aku hanya _teman baik_ untukmu, tapi aku tak mengerti ini semua. Lupakan saja, Granger."

"Maafkan aku Draco. Aku pun tak tahu. Baiklah, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan?"

"Mengapa kau mau bersusah-susah membantuku? Kau melunak padaku, kau berubah menjadi Draco yang lebih baik tapi mengapa hanya berlaku untukku?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Mungkin jika saatnya sudah tepat aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Sekarang ke kelas lah sana, aku sedang tidak ingin masuk kelas."

"Tidak, jika kau tidak masuk aku juga tidak akan masuk," ancam Hermione.

"Hei, mengapa begitu? Itu kata-kataku tadi malam!"

"Ketua murid harus selalu ada dua-duanya, tidak boleh hanya berdiri sendiri. Kau makan aku juga makan, kau sakit aku juga sakit, kau tidak sekolah baiklah dengan terpaksa aku juga tidak sekolah. Jadi, kau mau aku tidak masuk kelas dan ikut denganmu…. Terbang?"

Draco menjawil hidung Hermione dan tersenyum tipis. Ia senang mendengar penjelasan Hermione yang kelewat cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas, namun ia mengerti dan menangkap jelas apa yang di ucapkan nya.

"Kau tahu cara merayuku sekarang. Baiklah, kita kekelas sekarang. Aku akan menaruh dulu firebolt dan mengambil tasku. Tunggu sebentar."

Draco masuk kedalam asrama menaruh sapu terbangnya dan mengambil tasnya. Hermione menunggunya di depan pintu asrama, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas transfigurasi. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam tak berkata apapun. Draco tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

"Ahm .. mm .. kau sudah menemukan tanaman apa yang akan di bahas? Menurutku mandrake atau litheas tidak begitu buruk," ujar Draco memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu terlalu umum. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru dan mungkin hanya kita satu-satunya yang dapat nilai Outstanding. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa tanaman tapi akan sulit sepertinya," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Terkadang aku bingung sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti ucapanmu itu yang panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas."

"Tanyakan saja pada otak-mu Draco."

Draco mendengus sebal akan ucapan Hermione. Ia berjalan dengan tangannya di masukan ke saku celananya. Hermione seperti biasa, berjalan sambil buku yang tebal dan besar di pegang oleh tangan mungilnya.

"Tentang tugas kita… Aku sudah ada daftar tanaman yang bisa kita olah dan dijadikan bahan tugas kita. Cukup mudah menurutku namun sulit di dapat di dunia sihir. Kita hanya bisa menemukan di Hutan Terlarang dalam dan menurut buku yang aku baca … tanaman itu hanya tumbuh subur saat keadaan _Full Moon._"

"Kau gila? Kau ingin kita tengah malam tepat bulan penuh pergi dari kastil? hanya berdua ke dalam hutan terlarang?" Tanya Draco sambil nada kaget terselip. "Kau yang sakit sekarang, Hermione!"

"Kau mau nilai yang bagus atau tidak? Atau mungkin kau memang penakut! Mengaku sajalah Mr. Malfoy."

"Apa? Ha! Dalam mimpimu! Aku-bukan-penakut! Baiklah, kita akan kesana demi tugas merepotkan ini. Nanti malam kita lihat di menara astronomi untuk melihat kapan tepatnya _full moon_ tiba."

"Bagus! Itu baru Malfoy," ucap Hermione sembari menyeringai.

Seperti biasa, Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy yang harga dirinya selangit. Tak mau dikatakan penakut atau hal yang menginjak harga dirinya. Nyatanya hanya dengan gertakan begitu Draco menuruti kemauan Hermione. Selama obrolan tentang tugas berlangung, akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas. Hermione duduk di sebelah Lavender Brown – yang sekarang musuh baginya – dan Draco duduk dengan Goyle Gregory. Sepanjang pelajaran Draco tak bisa konsentrasi karena Ron yand duduk tepat di belakang Hermione terus memainkan rambut Hermione. Ia kesal karena Ron berani menyentuh Hermione_nya._ Begitu juga dengan pelajaran berikutnya. Saat pelajaran ramalan lah yang paling menyebalkan karena si professor nyentrik itu meramalkan tentang hubungan Hermione dan Ron serta ada beberap murid mengatakan kalau Ron dan Hermione itu serasi. Si Weaselbee itu dengan muka tebalnya malah merangkul Hermione, mengatakan kata-kata gombal di depan Hermione atau sok memuji kecantikan Hermione. Draco semakin mual dan sebal, ia rasa-rasanya ingin menonjok si Ronald Weaselbee keparat itu. Draco juga geram karena Hermione malah diam saja dan seperti menikmati hal ini. Terlebih ketika makan siang kali ini. Hermione malah asyik-asyiknya mengobrol dengan si Weaselbee redhead itu.

***Draco's POV***

Lihat si Weaselbee keparat itu! berani-beraninya dia menyuapi Hermione. Membuat dia tertawa seperti itu. Aku yakin lelucon bodohnya itu tidak bermutu sama sekali. Malfoy tidak pernah berbagi barang dengan orang lain! Yang artinya aku tidak berbagi Hermione dengan siapapun! Lihatlah sekarang si Weaselbee bodoh itu … mencium Hermione! Keparat! Dia minta dibunuh? Sial! Sial! Sial! Salazar! Mengapa si redhead itu tidak punya malu? Bukankah dia bersama si Brown yang make-up nya tebal? Apa dia tidak merasakan bersalah sudah mempermainkan dua gadis sekaligus?! Brengsek! Lihat saja, besok kau tak bisa lagi menyentuhnya! Bahkan untuk menyentuh kukunya saja kau akan mati di tanganku Weaselbee. Tunggu? Buat apa aku se gusar ini? Hermione memang hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja, tapi… tapi aku tidak terima si Weaselbee itu bermesraan dengan Hermione! Tidak bisa! Demi kaus kaki Merlin yang tidak di cuci! Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku tahu, aku mungkin selalu menyakiti-mempermainkan wanita dan sekarang aku tobat ! Dewi Aprodhite! Kumohon, perasaan apa ini?!

"Brengsek! Sialan, dia minta di avada rupanya," gerutu diriku.

"Siapa yang minta di avada mate?" Tanya Blaise keheranan.

"Huh? Aku – aku tidak mengatakan … hal itu! jangan bodoh Blaise," ujarku terbata. Sial, aku tidak bisa begini.

"Tapi tadi sangat jelas, kau mengumpat kesal dan merencanakan meng-avada seseorang. Benarkan Goyle? Crabbe? Theo?"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang tidak mood, ok? Atau mungkin kau yang ingin aku avada huh?" Bentak-ku pada Blaise.

"Hey, santai mate. Kau memangnya kenapa sih? Dari tadi mukamu di tekuk terus, kau murung dan selalu menggerutu tak jelas," ujar Theo sekarang.

"Kalian mengerti artinya diam? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku beristirahat. Lama-lama aku gila!"

***End of Draco's POV***

Draco membawa tasnya kasar. Ia melengos pergi dari tempat itu. Emosinya sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi. Hermione sepertinya masih sibuk dengan teman-temannya dan Ron. Draco di tengah jalan bertemu dengan Astoria sedang sendirian baru keluar dari kelas Arithmancy nya. Draco tak mau ambil pusing, jadinya ia hanya melewati adik kelasnya itu sambil menatap koridor dengan datarnya. Astoria langsung mendekat dan bergelayut manja di lengan Draco.

"Kau mau kemana Drake? Kita bisa makan siang bersama."

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Kau kesana saja sendiri, Tori."

"Hm, tidak ah, lebih baik aku menemani-mu. Sepertinya kau sedang galau."

"Bukan urusanmu, Greengrass."

Draco terus berjalan ke asrama ketua murid dengan Astoria masih mengikutinya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan ingin meledakan emosinya saat itu juga, tapi seperti biasa bukan Malfoy jika ia tak pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Sebagai gantinya ia biasa bersikap dingin, datar dan wajah tanpa ekspressi. Ia tiba di depan lukisan asrama ketua murid.

"Ferret-Otter," bisik Draco mengucapkan kata sandi.

Pintu itu terbuka dan ia masuk kedalam dengan Astoria. Ia langsung duduk di sofa hijau favoritnya sedangkan Astoria seenaknya saja duduk di pangkuan Draco.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sibuk Drake. Kau terlalu lama sering bergaul dengan si mudblood itu."

"Aku ini ketua murid. Aku pasti sibuk dan dia punya nama. Aku tak peduli lagi pureblood, halfblood atau mudblood. Di mataku sama saja dan bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku lelah."

"Aku bisa melepas rasa lelah mu Drake. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku yakin si Granger sialan itu tidak membiarkanmu untuk bercinta bukan? Kau bisa melakukannya denganku sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu. Sudahlah, kau keluar sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat, jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Astoria malah mencium bibir Draco dengan rakus. Draco awalnya menolak namun karena tak mau ambil pusing ia membalas ciuman Astoria. Lalu ia melepas ciumannnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan keluar?"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Drake," Ucap Astoria riang.

Tanpa sadar Hermione sudah masuk dari tadi dan berdiri terpaku melihat Draco berciuman dengan Astoria di pangkuannya. Hatinya merasa sedih dan hancur. Ia ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari situ. Ia ingin meneriaki Draco dan memukulnya, tapi apa hak dia? Draco hanya mantan musuh-nya dan lagi Draco hanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya bukan? Lihat bahkan Draco langsung masuk pergi ke kamarnya dan pergi keluar dengan sapu terbangnya. Draco mengacuhkan Hermione atau ketika ia hendak keluar ia menatap tajam ke arah Hermione. Hati Hermione benar-benar merasa panas dan seperti di pukul oleh palu sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Ia terduduk di lantai dan menangis terisak-isak.

* * *

Sampai saat ini Hermione belum keluar kamarnya. Ia masih menangis di dalam kamar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sakit hatinya lebih terasa ketika melihat Draco mencium orang ketimbang ia melihat Ron bermesraan dengan Lavender. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, tapi Hermione tidak berniat untuk makan. Draco menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tidak melihat Hermione duduk dengan Potter atau Weasley atau si Keparat Weaselbee. Semenjak ia pergi terbang, ia tidak kembali ke asrama. Ia masih kesal dengan Hermione. Ia tahu Hermione melihat dia bermesraan dengan Greengrass, tapi toh keliatannya dia tidak peduli dan malah diam saja saat kejadian itu – menurut Draco. Ia merasa sedikit – ralat – sangat cemas karena Hermione tidak kunjung hadir untuk makan. Ia hanya memakan makanannya dengan malas.

"Pans, kau akan iri bila tahu kejadian tadi siang." Ujar Astoria.

"Memang kenapa aku harus iri padamu?" Tanya Pansy ketus.

"Aku tadi … berciuman dengan Drake di asrama ketua murid dan tepatnya si mudblood itu melihat kemesraan ku. Jika kau lihat ekspresinya haha, pasti kau ingin tertawa setengah mati."

"Benarkah? Ya, aku agak iri tapi di banding kau, aku lebih sering mendapatkan itu, malah lebih dari ciuman saja! Aku senang si mudblood itu tersiksa. Lihat saja, pasti dia sedang merana galau. Buktinya dia tidak makan malam hari ini. Rasakan saja."

"Haha, iya. Ada rencana selanjutnya Pans?"

"Tentu ada. Jangan panggil aku Pansy Parkinson jika aku tak bisa mengerjai si darah lumpur itu."

Di tengah perbicangan mereka Draco tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan _death glare_-nya.

"TUTUP MULUT KOTOR KALIAN !" Bentak Draco. "Potong 40 poin dari Slytherin karena berbicara hal buruk."

Semua murid Slytherin tercengang dengan sikap ketua murid mereka. Ada yang ketakutan, ada yang heran, ada yang sampai menganga karena kaget akan amarah sang pangeran Slyhterin. Blaise dan Theo membelalakan matanya, Crabbe menganga sambil kue yang dimakannya jatuh keluar. Draco menatap jijik ke arah Crabbe.

"Tutup mulut mu, Crabbe. Kau membuat ku jijik," ucap Draco. "Kau juga yang menganga, tutup mulut kalian dan bersihkan _saliva_ itu."

Draco pergi dari aula besar dan langsung tertuju ke asrama ketua murid. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia memasuki asramanya. Ruang rekreasi masih gelap, tak ada tanda-tanda manusia sedang melakukan aktivitas. Ia mendesah lelah, kemudian dengan gontai ia mendekati pintu kamar partnernya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hermione… Hermione … Buka pintunya."

"…"

"Herm..?! Apa kau disana?"

"Pergilah Malfoy, aku tidak mau diganggu."

"Kau ini kenapa hah? Buka pintunya sekarang juga atau aku membuka paksa pintu ini."

"Silahkan saja, kau nanti di hukum."

"Kau juga akan kena, Granger. Ayolah buka, aku tak mau menggunakan kekerasan."

Pintunya langsung terbuka dan kepala Hermione menyembul keluar. Matanya sembab dan membengkak, penampilannya kusut, rambut semaknya semakin acak-acakan. Ia terlihat kacau sekali.

"Merlin Hermione! Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya Draco melunak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau pergilah."

"Tidak, kita harus bicara. Kau belum makan kan? Ayolah keluar dari kandang."

"Kandang? Kau pikir aku binatang hah?"

Draco tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menarik Hermione keluar dari kamar dan mendudukannya di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang berwarna kuning ke emasaan dengan bantal kecil menghiasi sofa tersebut. Draco memanggil peri rumah.

"Magd."

'Pops'

"Ya Tuan Draco, ada yang bisa Magd bantu?"

"Tolong buatkan makan malam untukku dan Hermione. Kita tidak akan turun ke aula."

"Baik."

'_pops_' peri itu menghilang. Tak lama peri yang bernama Magd itu kembali dengan daging panggang, dessert dan Rose Tea, kemudian peri rumah itu pergi lagi.

"So, _sweet otter_ karena kau belum makan jadi makanlah dulu. Kau pasti lapar bukan?"

"Apa peduli mu hah?"

"Kenapa sih kau dari tadi marah-marah melulu? Apa kau sedang mengalami _Bitch week_ mu hah?"

"_Bitch week?_" Tanya Hermione sambil melotot.

"Ya, minggu dimana wanita akan marah-marah dan menolak melakukan.. ahm.. sex dan ya kau tahu wanita akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan di minggu itu."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu itu _bitch week_? Itu namanya masa menstruasi bodoh! Tak kusangka Malfoy ferret sangat bodoh!"

"Ayahku berkata seperti itu di waktu '_men things'_ dan di minggu itu juga ibuku mengomel terus dan emosi nya labil sekali. Aku membenci apalah namanya _bitch week or menstruation_, sekarang saja kau sangat menjengkelkan," ucap Draco kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang dalam period-ku. Aku memang kesal padamu, aku benci kau ferreeett!"

"Aku juga benci padamu berang-berang."

"Ya, kembali lah pada Astoria mu itu. Hah, kau melarang aku mencium tapi dirinya melakukan seperti itu. Bagus sekali ferret albino!"

"Apa? Kau lah yang seharusnya mengaca, Granger! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal hah? Sepanjang hari kau bermesraan –sangat – mesra dengan si keparat redhead itu! dia juga menciumu lagi. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau jangan terlalu manis padanya, aku juga sudah bilang padamu kau tidak boleh menciumnya. Kau bilang kau tak akan melanggar tapi apa buktinya hah? APA? hanya omong kosong!" Ujar Draco dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi karena emosinya mulai terpancing.

Hermione terdiam. Ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat Draco semarah itu. Jiwa Gryffindor nya menyusut seketika. Air matanya dengan tanpa izin keluar sendirinya. Draco terdiam dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap manik hazel Hermione. Amarah Draco tersulut melihat cairan bening keluar dari matah Hermione. Ia menyusutnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengusap kedua pipi Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, aku membentakmu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya… kesal. Aku tidak bermaksud mencium gadis manapun Hermy, tadi aku benar-benar marah jadi… aku melakukannya. Jangan menangis, _love_."

"Maafkan aku juga karena tidak memegang janjiku, Draco."

Draco menarik Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Aneh rasanya, teman tidak mungkin melakukan ini bukan? Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru berbaikan karena pertengkaran hebat. Mereka berpelukan sampai suara asing terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Kau lapar, Herm. Sebaiknya kau makan sekarang."

Hermione hanya merona malu dan memakan makanan nya. Draco juga ikut makan melanjutkan acara makannya karena emosi tadi di aula. Setelah selesai mereka keluar asrama menuju menara Astronomi. Di menara astronomi mereka terdiam – menatap langit biru gelap yang di taburi bintang-bintang yang indah, kebetulan cahaya Aurora memunculkan keindahannya.

"Indah sekali. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku melihat Aurora," ucap Hermione lirih.

"Ya, tapi … ada yang lebih cantik dari Aurora itu," ujar Draco.

"Apa? Pelangi justru kalah dengan keindahan Aurora Draco."

"Kau. Kau lebih cantik dari pelangi maupun Aurora," ucap Draco keceplosan.

"A-apa Draco?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Eh – em .. maksudku ya, Aurora itu indah dan cantik.. umh… pelangi, ah ya pelangi juga sama indahnya dengan Aurora itu."

"Aku bukan mendengar itu tadi."

"Kau salah dengar, Hermy. Sudahlah, ayo fokus melihat rasi bintang dan tanda _full moon_."

Hermione yakin betul tadi Draco mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik. Ia tersenyum sendiri walaupun Draco enggan mengucapkannya lagi. Ia sungguh senang. Malam semakin larut, mereka berdua tetap berkutat dengan teori dan masalah kapan bulan penuh datang. Hermione lupa memakai jubah, alhasil ia kedinginan. Draco dengan inisiatif memasangkan jubahnya ke tubuh mungil Hermione. Ia tersenyum, perlu di garis bawahi, tersenyum! Ia tersenyum melihat jubahnya yang kebesaran menyelimuti badan mungil Hermione. Menurutnya ia terlihat cantik sekali hari ini, walaupun ada bekas ia habis menangis. Hermione juga mencium wangi maskulin dan khas wangi tubuh Draco. Begitu menenangkan dan memanjakan penciuman hidungnya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menyukai rasi bintang Scorpius. Bahkan aku akan menamai anakku kelak Scorpius jika laki-laki."

"Apa? Nama yang mengerikan! Kau akan menamai anakmu kalajengking hah?" pekik Hermione.

"Namamu saja aneh. Ini tradisi keluargaku. Menamai anak dengan rasi bintang atau binatang, tapi binatangnya juga yang cukup bagus. Draco – Dragon ya, akulah si naga tampan dan kuat untuk melindungi orang tua ku dan mungkin keluargaku kelak."

"Kau narsis sekali sih," sangkal Hermione, yang padahal dalam hatinya meng-iyakan kalau Draco memang tampan dan menawan.

Tanpa aba-aba Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang, lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa hal ini merasa benar. Jangan Tanya aku mengapa aku melakukan ini. Aku belum tahu jawaban akuratnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki lain sekalipun itu Potter. Mungkin, jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan memberikan penjelasan padamu tapi aku meminta satu hal. Tetaplah selalu berada disisiku, kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tak mau sendirian lagi dan … kesepian," ucap Draco lirih.

Jantung Hermione berdegup lebih kencang. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ia menikmati moment ini. Dia akan mencatat ini, _the most intimate things with Draco._ Dia selalu merasa aman setiap di pelukan Draco, ia merasa nyaman dan seolah hidupnya bergantung pada Draco. Apa Hermione mulai mencintai Draco? Ia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Draco. Yang pasti ia akan menjalani ini semua seperti aliran air yang tenang dan damai. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di tangan Draco, tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi Draco.

"_I'm safe with you my Dragon._ Aku juga tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku juga tidak tahu, yang kurasa apa yang kita lakukan adalah hal paling benar sekali. Aku tidak menyesal atas semua ini. Aku malah takut suatu saat kau akan berubah dan meninggalkan ku Draco."

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu, Hermione. Aku yakin sekali, _you belong with me, love_."

Wajah mereka berdekatan sekali. Hermione bisa merasakan nafas Draco. Jarak wajah mereka makin sempit. Beberapa senti lagi, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan sampai suara cekikikan perempuan dan laki-laki terdengar menganggu.

'_sial! Mengganggu momen terbaik saja! Akan ku beri detensi murid sialan itu!'_ rutuk Draco dalam hati.

Hermione menengadahkan wajahnya melihat langit kembali. Bulannya sudah muncul dan akan mengalami fase bulan penuh.

"Draco, lihat. Sekitar 2-4 hari lagi akan terjadi bulan penuh. Kita harus siap-siap untuk tugas ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama dan mencari materi."

Draco menegakan badannya kembali dan teringat kalau hari ini giliran si Weaselbee dan Brown berpatroli di tambah Parkinson dan Greengrass. Ia menyeringai bengis mengingat hal itu.

"Mhm baiklah, tapi aku yang menentukan jalannya. Aku ingin mengecek dulu apakah mereka berpatroli atau tidak."

"Ok, _not a problem._"

Hermione dan Draco meninggalkan menara astronomi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sesekali mereka mendapati pasangan yang sedang sembunyi-sembunyi berpacaran. Sudah dua pasangan tertangkap basah dengan potongan poin besar di jatuhkan oleh Draco. Hermione cukup kesal karena merasa yang patroli hari ini tidak becus menjaga amanah. Malah jadi Draco dan Hermione yang berpatroli. Di perempatan koridor ia melihat sekelebat bayangan manusia. Yang satu bersurai merah menyala, yang satu cokelat terang dan keriting mengantung. Ia agak mendekat dan mendapati Ron serta Lavender bermesaraan. Ia gusar dan geram. Bukannya patroli malah memanfaatkan keadaan. Ditambah tadi saat makan siang Ron juga mencium Hermione. Dasar, muka tebal! Karena Hermione kesal, ketika melihat Ron dan Lavender dengan genit akan melintasi koridor yang sedang di lintasi dirinya, Hermione menarik Draco dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia tak peduli mau dikatakan apa oleh Draco nantinya, masalah itu bisa diurus nanti. Draco terperanjat kaget, matanya terbelalak lebar namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membalas ciuman Hermione. Draco mendorong Hermione ke tembok dan mengangkat tubuh Hermione agar kakinya melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan Hermione meligkar di leher Draco, sesekali ia meremas rambut pirang platina Draco. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling mengulum, saling mengabsen jajaran gigi mereka sampai terdengat bunyi tabu dari keduanya. Hermione mendesah dan desahan Hermione menambah semangat Draco untuk terus menciuminya sampai mereka tak sadar 8 mata – Ron, Lavender, Astoria, Pansy – menatap mereka dan mematung melihat adegan kedua ketua murid itu.

"HERMIONE!"

"DRAKE!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Hehe, bagaimana ? maaf ya kelamaan update dan malah nge-post fict lain. Apa menurut kalian chapter ini? Hehe, di tunggu saja ya Review kalian. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan yang terdapat di chapter ini maupun keseluruhan cerita. Mind to Review guys ? maaf juga kepanjangan xD lagi-lagi chapter ini mencapai +/- 6000 words. Maafkan juga jika membosankan *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Sebelumnya terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. :D

* * *

**Pojok balasan reviewers :**

**Lucia Malfoy** : Goody-Two-Shoes-prude girl itu mm.. slangan sih cuman artinya adalah seorang gadis baik-baik ya .. alim lah seperti itu. Seperti Hermione, kutu buku, polos dan gak nakal tapi sepertinya di chapter ini Hermione tidak se-polos itu yaa ? hehe. Mind to review again ?

**NINA :** Sudah di update ! :D ya walaupun enggak kilat sih, eheh … maafkan *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Sudah kewajiban untuk di jawab kok. Reviews dari readers itu bagaikan pedal untuk menggenjot semangat Author xD #Lebay deh. Haha, terimakasih sudah 'tersandung' (?) karena diriku #narsis amat *digetok nina-chan* Review lagi ya di chapter ini ? hehe *nyengir kuda*

**Lita Malfoy : **haha tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Asiikk *langsung goyak itik* ternyata terasa romance nya .. eheh, ini juga sudah di tambah di chapter ini, ya walaupun belum nambah … mungkin (?) dan 3/2 dari permintaan sudah dilaksanakan. Ya semoga sama dengan yang diharapkan Lita-chan . Senjata makan tuannya si _dog pug_ Parkinson mungkin di chapter selanjutnya hehe .. :D Mind to Review again ? :D *nyengir*

**Rena :**Sudah aku update ! :D hehe wahh makasih sudah ketagihan membaca fic abalku ini :D review lagi yak ? *ngedip mata*

**Ochan Malfoy :** Wah… terimakasih sudah jadi reviewers setia fic sayaaa… *nangis segalon terharu* haha.. ya aku sukanya Luna sama Theo jadi ya aku pasangin deh. Eheh. Ahm balas dendamnya langsung serobot nyedekin Hermione ketembok, menyiksa kah itu ? :D hehe.. mau review lagi ? *nyengir ala Harry*

**Putims :**Wah, padahal udah lebih dari 6k words. Aku mau buat lebih panjang ntar malah bosen lagi. Hehe mind to review again ? :D

* * *

Bagi yang mempunyai aku sudah aku balas melalui PM. Terimakasih atas semua semangat kalian berikan buat Author amateur sepertiku. Hehe. Terimakasih sekali lagi sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fict geje dan abalku ini dan cliché juga. Maafkan juga atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan dari chapter ini maupun keseluruhan cerita. Hehe, thanks juga untuk para silent readers, fave, follow dan review kalian. Love you all.

Salam hangat,

Gothicamylee, xo.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER :** It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no profit in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING :** Banyak typo, eyd berantakan – walau sudah berusaha biar gak ada tapi tetep aja membandel - . Character OOC. Kuharap chapter ini tidak membosankan kalian. Enjoy The Fiction guys, xo.

**A/N**: Sudah lama sepertinya aku enggak meng-update fict ini. Maaf atas kelambatannya. _**Well, terimakasih banyak kepada semua yang mengikuti fict ini dari pertama sampai di postnya fic ini. Terimakasih juga kepada yang telah Follow/Fave dan me-review fict ku ini juga.**_ Baiklah, tidak banyak bicara lagi, langsung ke-fictionnya saja. *smile*

* * *

"HERMIONE!"

"DRAKE!"

.

.

Mendengar teriakan yang memekik kedua ketua murid itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Napasnya masih terengah-engah dan penampilannya sudah berantakan. Rambut Hermione dan Draco sudah acak-acakan, kedua kancing kemeja Draco sudah terbuka. Wajah Ron seketika memerah semerah rambut Weasley-nya. Draco hanya melemparkan seringaian kemenangan.

"He-hey Ron! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hermione kikuk.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, Granger! Seharusnya kan kau berada di asrama mu tapi apa? Aku melihat mu berciuman panas dengan si ferret busuk ini hah?" Bentak Ron.

"Jangan-membentaknya-seperti-itu, Weasel!" Sanggah Draco berang.

"Apa hak mu ferret?! Aku ini kekasihnya! Aku berhak melarangnya dari segala kejahatan termasuk kau!" Bentak Ron tepat di muka Draco. "Aku tak menyangka Hermione, kau akan melakukan hal itu dengannya! Kau berselingkuh di depan mataku hah? Kekasih macam apa kau ini?!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bermuka tebal Ronald! Kau masih menganggap ku kekasih mu hah? Oh ya, Draco jauh lebih baik darimu! Kau ingin apa sekarang, Ron?" Ucap Hermione tak kalah berteriak saking kesal nya.

"Dia?! Si ferret pirang ini? Lebih baik dariku? Hah, kau sama saja ternyata dengan wanita lain yang ingin di dekat nya hanya karena ke tampanan, kekayaan dan ke populerannya! Kau sama saja dengan para gadis yang akan dibuang sia-sia oleh si ferret ini! Kau lupa Hermione dia musuh terbesar kita! Dia adalah mantan pelahap maut! Ku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk tidak terperangkap ke dalam neraka, ternyata kau sama bodohnya!"

"Bukan urusanmu Weasel! Kau tak mengenal ku dan Hermione mengenal ku! Tutup mulut mu jika kau tak tahu apa pun tentang ku atau Hermione! Apa aku menginginkan hah menjadi pelahap maut? Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Kau tidak lebih pintar dariku atau pun Hermione! Jangan belaga tahu segala, Weasel!" Ujar Draco dengan nada dingin nya yang khas.

Ron yang sudah naik pitam tak segan-segan langsung memukul tepat di wajah Draco sampai lelaki ber surai pirang itu tersungkur jatuh tanpa perlawanan apa pun.

"Tak kusangka. Malfoy yang seperempat hidupnya memanggil dia _mudblood_ sekarang ingin mengotori darahnya yang agung?!"

Hermione menampar wajah sebelah kanan Ron. Ia sangat sakit hati dan sedih. Tak disangka-sangka Ron akan sekasar itu padanya. Secara tidak langsung Ron menyatakan dia adalah lumpur yang akan mengotori Draco, benarkan? Hermione menangis seketika, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisan nya lagi.

"Aku ingin kita putus Ron! Dan ya aku berselingkuh dengan Draco. Aku sangat senang kau tahu akhirnya. Jaga Lavender tersayang mu, Weasley! Kita berakhir sampai di sini! Selamat malam."

Hermione melengos pergi dari tempat itu. Draco melemparkan _death glare-nya_ pada Ron. Pansy dan Astoria yang dari tadi diam sekarang ter sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Drakie? Kau sudah gila? Kau benar-benar ingin mengotori keturunan _pureblood-mu_? Oh atau kau sedang bermain-main dengan _little mudblood_ itu?" Tanya Pansy.

Draco hanya mendengus jijik memandang ke empat orang di koridor tersebut, lalu ia meninggalkan mereka. Langkahnya di buat cepat untuk menyusul Hermione yang sudah pergi duluan. Kemudian setelah Draco sampai di ketua murid _dormitory_ ia melempar tubuhnya dengan kasar ke sofa panjang yang berwarna hijau zamrud. Hermione yang sedang terduduk lemas langsung menghampiri Draco dan melihat luka memar di sekitar ujung bibirnya.

Hermione menyentuh luka memar itu dan Draco hanya mengernyit kesakitan.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak begitu sakit, tak apa-apa."

"Kau ini kenapa tidak melawan huh? Biasanya kau akan melawan siapa pun jika kau diperlakukan seperti ini. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengobati memar tersebut.

"Karena aku … aku…" Kata Draco sambil sesekali mengernyit.

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu, Hermione."

Hermione tercengang kaget. Ia melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Aku tau si Weasel bodoh itu masih kau anggap sahabatmu, bukan? dan jika aku melawannya kau malah akan berbalik membenciku, setidaknya aku tidak mau menyakiti sahabatmu."

"Draco, aku… aku tak tahu harus berkata apa tapi terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini untuk ku."

"Entah lah, memang aku juga merasa aku layak mendapat pukulan itu. _I was a bastard_."

Hermione hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sendu. Selama ini Draco yang biasanya mengejek, menghina dan menindas kini berubah menjadi pria yang baik dan mungkin menyedihkan. Draco hanya tersenyum kecut pada Hermione. Draco menepuk sofa yang masih memiliki _space _untuk menyuruh Hermione ikut berbaring di sebelah nya. Hermione hanya memandangnya dengan ragu dan bingung tetapi saat ia menatap mata biru kelabu itu, hatinya menjadi luluh dan akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Draco. Kemudian Hermione menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Draco dan mendekap tubuh Draco. Ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin dan vanilla menyeruak dari tubuh Draco. Ia juga bisa mendengar detak jantung Draco yang menenangkan emosi nya. Draco memainkan rambut ikal Hermione dan membelai nya sesekali. Aroma strawberry dari rambut Hermione memanjakan indra penciumannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal ini benar-benar terlarang atau tidak tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia bahagia di dekat Hermione, ia merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama menghilang darinya selama ini, ia menemukan rumah baru untuknya dan kali ini ia tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Apa… kau merasa lebih baik sekarang Herm?" Tanya Draco.

"Entah lah Draco, aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Draco."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan seperti kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutmu? Atau mungkin kau merasa sesuatu tidak berjalan normal jika kau berdekatan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Hermione polos.

"Jujur saja, ya. Aku merasakan hal itu setiap aku berada di dekat mu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku merasa ini hal yang paling benar yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini hanya berada di sini – di samping mu. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Well, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Draco. Entah lah, aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya bahkan ketika aku di dekat Ron atau pun Viktor aku hanya … ya aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini." Papar Hermione. "Apa menurut mu tadi aku keterlaluan Draco? Aku tak tahu apakah aku melakukan kesalahan atau tidak. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika mendengar teman terbaiku memanggil ku mud – "

"Ssh… jangan lanjutkan pernyataanmu. Dia berhak mendapatkan tamparan itu, Hermione. Kau lelah?"

"Ya, sangat lelah, Draco. Aku ingin tidur tapi aku sepertinya tak punya cukup tenaga untuk ke kamarku." Ujar Hermione sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kita tidur disini saja. Aku terlalu malas untuk memanjat tangga dan ganti baju."

Draco membuka kemeja beserta dasi nya. Ia terbiasa tidur bertelanjang dada. Hermione yang berada di dekatnya seketika terpaku melihat tubuh atletik Draco. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh dada bidangnya, menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Draco dan merasakan sentuhan Draco.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, _sweetheart_?" Tanya Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Uh-huh? Eh– Apa ? uh, tidak! Aku hanya tidak percaya kau berani sekali tidak memakai baju di hadapan wanita! Mana mungkin aku menyukai nya!" Cerocos Hermione membela diri.

"Kau tahu sungai Nil, Hermy?_ De Nile!_ Berhentilah berperilaku _hipokrit_ Herm!"

"Terserah kau saja lah." Ucap Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

Draco merebahkan diri di sebelah Hermione. Mereka telah memperbesar ukuran sofa itu untuk mereka tiduri malam ini. Mereka dalam posisi berhadapan. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja Draco mengelus pipi Hermione, kemudian ia menyentuh kelopak mata Hermione, Hidung nya dan terakhir hinggap di bibir menggoda Hermione. Mereka saling bertatapan seolah bicara dari hati ke hati lewat tatapan mata. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki keduanya, mereka berdua berciuman kembali. Draco kali ini mencium Hermione dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka saling bergulat – saling mendominasi. Lengan Draco mengusap punggung Hermione. Hermione bangkit tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Hermione sudah berada di atas tubuh Draco. Draco yang sudah merasa nafsu binatang nya tumbuh, ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hermione yang terengah-engah.

"_What a mind-blowing kiss! But_ Hermione… jika kita melanjutkan nya, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tak mau mengambil apa yang bukan hak-ku. Setidaknya aku akan bersabar menunggu."

"umm… maafkan aku, Draco. Aku –"

"Sudah, tidak usah dibahas. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan mu. Seperti yang ku bilang, aku akan menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang memintanya."

Hermione turun dari tubuh Draco dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Draco. Mereka dalam posisi bertatapan–lagi. Ada kesungguhan di setiap sorot mata kelabu Draco dan … hal lain yang Hermione belum bisa ia artikan. Draco hanya mengelus pipi Hermione dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Mengapa kau mau menunggu ku Draco?"

"Kau pernah bilang kau ingin menikah dalam keadaan virgin bukan? Dan kau bilang kau akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir. Aku belum pernah mendengar pernyataan itu tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Kau berbeda Hermione dan aku menyukai nya. Jadi, aku akan menunggu untuk yang terbaik."

"Kau pikir aku mau menikahi mu?" Tanya Hermione dengan terselip nada humor.

"Yeah, mungkin. Perasaan seseorang berubah-ubah seperti cuaca maupun musim. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin saja kita akan menikah atau mungkin kita menjalani hidup masing-masing. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana masa depan nanti terkecuali si Nyentrik Trelawney."

Hermione mengangguk. Hermione memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Draco, sedangkan Draco kembali memainkan rambut Hermione. Beberapa menit tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Hermione memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"A-apa… apa alasan mu melakukan semua ini? Apa alasan kita melakukan ini semua. Kita seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku menyukai mu tapi aku … aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku setuju denganmu."

"Jadi… kau menyukai-ku juga?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Draco tersenyum kembali, lalu ia menarik tubuh Hermione untuk ia dekap. Hermione menguburkan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco sedangkan Draco hanya memeluk tubuh mungil Hermione.

"Aku senang mengetahuinya dan aku pikir waktunya kita tidur. _Tomorrow will be a big day_."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"G'night Hermy."

Draco mengecup dahi Hermione, kemudian ia mematikan cahaya lilin-lilin yang menerangi ruangan dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

_**Pukul 07:00 a.m**_

_**Great Hall.**_

Hermione dan Draco memasuki aula besar dengan saling memegang tangan. Semua mata tertuju pada kedua ketua murid itu. Ada yang menganga, ada yang berbisik – bergosip ria dan ada yang memandang dengan tatapan seolah keduanya pasangan yang cocok. Harry tersedak jus labunya sedangkan Ginny mengucek matanya. Ron medengus jijik dan wajahnya memerah seperti kulit apel.

"Ron apa aku salah melihat? Sepertinya aku harus ganti kaca mata." Papar Harry.

"Tidak, apa yang kau lihat itu benar, Harry! Hah, menjijikkan."

Hermione melirik ke arah dimana Ron dan teman-temannya duduk. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah merah Ron yang nyaris menyamai rambutnya. Draco ikut menyeringai melihat seisi aula tertuju padanya dan gadis yang sedang ia gandeng.

"Kau mau kita duduk dimana?" Bisik Draco.

"Aku pikir lebih baik saat ini kita duduk di meja khusus ketua murid saja. Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang akan ter lontar dari teman-temanku terlebih aku tak mau melihat wajah Ron saat ini."

"Okey."

Mereka berdua duduk di meja ketua murid – yang berada di dekat meja para guru. Pada awalnya mereka berdua merasa canggung tapi saat Draco melihat reaksi Harry dan Ron atas tindakan mereka berdua ia memutuskan untuk memainkan perannya – sebagai kekasih Hermione.

"Kau harus mencoba ayam kodok-ku, Hermine."

"Hermine?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, panggilan sayangku untukmu, _let's say it's a pet name._"

"Begitukah? Memangnya kenapa harus seperti itu? Biasanya kau akan memanggilku berang-berang dan kau mengatakan pada teman-temanmu bahwa _ferret and otter_ itu panggilan pet name kita, huh?"

"Itu berbeda. Ya aku bisa saja memanggil-mu otter ketika kau menyebalkan, _miss-know-it-all_."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan dan setahuku kau juga _Mr know-it-all_, Draco."

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Draco sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Selama sarapan pagi di aula, Draco dan Hermione terlihat sangat dekat dan mesra sekali. Draco kadang menyuapkan makan untuk Hermione atau tangan Draco yang tidak terlepas dari genggaman Hermione dan sesekali keduanya tertawa bahagia. Pansy dan Astoria jengah melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Pansy merapatkan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kesal bukan kepalang. Astoria membuat wajah yang cemberut dan terlihat kecut. Tiba-tiba saja otak licik Pansy mengeluarkan cahaya bohlam – ia mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Hermione, tepatnya menjauhkan Draco dengan Hermione – kemudian Pansy menyeringai dan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Tori, aku punya ide. Kau temui aku di dungeon saat makan siang. Aku butuh bantuan mu dan kali ini si mudblood itu tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Slytherin Prince _kita_!"

"Apa yang akan kau perbuat Pans?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti!"

Astoria hanya meneguk ludahnya. Ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hermione. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyukai Hermione karena kecerdasannya dan kebaik-hatian nya terlebih Hermione adalah pahlawan perang namun di sisi lain ia mencintai Draco dan Hermione dekat dengannya maka dari itu ia mendekati Pansy untuk mendapatkan Draco yang malah menjuruskannya ke jurang kehancuran. Ia salah, ia seharusnya tidak mengikuti Pansy dan mendapatkan Draco dengan cara ia sendiri tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi ia harus tetap melanjutkan semua yang telah ia mulai, bukan begitu? Astoria hanya terdiam dan menatap bacon yang ia makan.

Bell telah berdering pertanda jam pertama pelajaran akan dimulai. Seluruh murid keluar dari aula besar secara teratur menuju kelas mereka melalui koridor-koridor panjang Hogwarts. Ketika Hermione dan Draco sedang berjalan, suara seorang laki-laki menginterupsi keduanya.

"Hermione! Malfoy! Tunggu!" Teriak suara itu.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapatkan Harry, Ginny, Seamus dan Cormac – yang anehnya mengikuti ketiga teman Hermione – sedang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa Harry?"

"Umm, aku ingin kau menjelaskan semua ini. Aku… aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bertingkah seperti -"

"Seperti sepasang kekasih?" Potong Draco.

"Err, ya maksudku itu," ujar Harry.

"Mereka berpacaran Harry. Hah, tak kusangka dia akhirnya mau berbagi dengan Death Eater atau mungkin ia jadi pengkhianat juga?" Sanggah Ron yang tiba-tiba ikut menjawab.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya Hermione?" Pekik Harry sambil melotot.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Dan kau Ron siapa yang pengkhianat huh? Seharusnya kau lah berhak disebut seperti itu! Aku muak padamu Ronald!"

"Apa? Kau sedang bermimpi Granger! Kau lah yang berkhianat! Kau berciuman panas di koridor malam itu, malam yang seharusnya kalian tidak berpatroli dan kau diam-diam selingkuh Granger!" bentak Ron.

Hermione hilang kesabarannya. Ron benar-benar minta di avada rupanya. "KAU! KAU TIDAK SADAR HAH? AKU TAHU SELAMA INI KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN LAVENDER DIBELAKANG KU! AKU MELIHATMU DI DANAU, DIKORIDOR DAN AKU JUGA TAHU APA PERCAKAPANMU DENGANNYA! KAU MAU MEMUTUSKANKU UNTUK LAVENDER! BUKANKAH KAU YANG PENGKHIANAT HUH? KAU YANG SELINGKUH RONALD DAN KITA SUDAH TIDAK ADA APA-APA! DAN KAU TAHU YANG PALING MENYAKITKAN? SAAT KAU BILANG AKU MUDBLOOD! _YES, I AM A MUDBLOOD SO WHAT RONALD?_" Teriak Hermione menggelegar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Seluruh murid terdiam – menghentikan segala macam aktivitas mereka. Entah yang sedang berjalan atau berlari-lari – dan semuanya menatap Ron dengan padangan tidak percaya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hermione, Ron terasa tersiram air es dari kutub utara. Ia ikut terdiam dan membeku.

"Bloody Hell, Hermine. Bagaimana kau bisa berteriak dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan rentetan kata yang panjang seperti itu?" Celetuk Draco terselip nada kaget – walaupun ia mencoba untuk menjaga ke Malfoy-an nya.

Hermione hanya menyeringai yang membuat Draco begidik dan senang bukan main. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hermione mencium kilat Draco.

"kita bertemu lagi jam 11.00 siang Dray, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke kelasmu sekarang atau Snape akan melempar buku keatas kepalamu."

"Hah, aku bisa mengatasi Snape, Hermine. See you, love."

Draco pergi dari kerumunan orang di tempat itu dan menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia melangkah sambil menyeringai dan bersiul riang. Sedangkan di tempat lain Hermione yang masih berada di koridor, ia di bombardir pertanyaan oleh Harry dan Ginny – Well, sebenarnya Ginny yang lebih banyak bertanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami Hermione?"

"Aku tahu ini gila tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya, Gin. Aku ingin memberikan kalian _kejutan besar_ dan ya aku tahu kau dan Harry akan membenciku karena pria yang aku pilih adalah Draco."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak marah ataupun membencimu Mione. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu diantara kalian jadi ya aku tidak begitu kaget dengan semua ini," papar Ginny. "Lagi pula kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik Hermione. Aku benci mengetahui Ron mengatakan hal itu padamu. Atas nama keluargaku aku meminta maaf, Mione. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat padamu."

Hermione tersenyum pada sahabat perempuannya – Ginny. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Ia takut ia akan salah berbicara terlebih hatinya masih sakit mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Ron.

"Mione, aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Ron nanti, " ujar Harry menenangkan Hermione. Ia tahu Hermione merasa sedih atas segala yang Ron perbuat.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry tersenyum pada temannya. Sedangkan Ron dan Lavender berjalan jauh dari jarak Harry, Hermione dan Ginny. Ron merasa bersalah karena dia kelepasan mengatakan kata kasar itu, ia juga merasa bersalah karena Hermione mengetahui segala yang ia sembunyikan dengan rapi. Sekarang ia malah marah-marah ketika mengetahui Hermione menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Bukan kah itu seharusnya bagus? Tapi, mengapa separuh dari dirinya tidak rela jika Hermione bahagia dengan lelaki pilihannya. Ron menghela napas dan Lavender hanya mengusap-ngusap punggung Ron.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk memberitahunya sebelum ia menemukannya sendiri, Won-won."

"Aku tahu ini salahku, Lav. Aku … menyesali ini semua."

"Maksudmu kau menyesal karena kau menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku aku menyesal karena tidak memberitahu Hermione dan memutuskannya, aku menyesal memberikan ia harapan palsu untuknya dan aku menyesal atas sikapku tadi malam."

"Tapi – tapi itu bukan seluruhnya salahmu, Won-won. Kau sedang marah dan melihat teman dekatmu make out dengan musuh bebuyutanmu. Aku pun akan begitu jika mengetahui hal itu."

Ron hanya memandang Lavender dan tersenyum kecut. Seluruh murid tahun ketujuh dan keenam mulai memandang Ron dan Lavender dengan tatapan jijik atau meremehkan. Mereka tak habis pikir jika kedua manusia itu memperlakukan Hermione – sang pahlawan perang – yang selalu ada dan berjuang bersama di perlakukan tidak baik seperti itu. Ron semakin merasa bersalah dan bodoh. Apa sebaiknya ia harus meminta maaf padanya? Tapi ia tak bisa begitu, keegoisannya karena Draco menjadi penggantinya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tetap bersikukuh tidak akan meminta maaf.

Hermione memasuki kelas ramalan beserta Harry, Ginny, dan yang lainnya. Harry mengamati Ron dan Lavender. Sebenarnya Harry tidak terkejut dengan _surprise_ besar Hermione. Ia tahu kalau Malfoy sudah menaruh hati untuk Hermione. Ia juga melihat Malfoy sudah berubah dan ia harus belajar dewasa untuk menerima dan meninggalkan masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

Professor Trelawney sedang meramal Hermione. Ketika ia memegang tangan Hermione, ia bergetar dan menatap Hermione.

"Professor, apa yang anda lihat di ramalannya?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau akan mendapatkan berbagai masalah. Ada beberapa orang yang akan mengganggumu. Aku belum bisa menembus masa depanmu."

"Umm.. kau tahu siapa orang itu atau dari mana mereka berasal?"

"Slytherin." Ucap Trelawney singkat tanpa penjelasan lain.

Hermione membelalakan matanya. Slytherin? Siapakah mereka? Apa karena mereka tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Draco? Hermione tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Apapun masalahnya akan ia hadapi walaupun mungkin akan berat. Ia pernah dalam masa-masa yang paling sulit saat perang jadi ia bisa menghadapi apapun masalah yang akan menimpanya nanti.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Slytherin dungeon…_

"Pans, aku melewatkan kelas Transfigurasi sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau perbuat?" Tanya Astoria.

"Melewatkan kelas sesekali tidak masalahkan? Kau bukan si mudblood kutu buku itu!"

"Tap – Tapi Pansy nanti teman-teman akan menanyakan kemana kita pergi."

"Sudah! Ikuti saja perintahku!" Bentak Pansy.

Pansy menarik Astoria pergi kesebuah toko muggle di pinggiran London. Toko itu menjual bahan-bahan kimia. Pansy dan Astoria memasuki toko itu dan langsung menghampiri penjaga yang berdiri di belakang etalase yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"Mmm… kau menjual bahan ataupun ramuan untuk membuat kulit mengerut dan berjerawat berlebihan?"

"Well, Aku tahu beberapa bahan kimia yang mampu membuat kulitmu mengerut keriput dan terasa panas tapi untuk berjerawat aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau menjualnya walaupun kau membayar berapapun itu berbahaya."

"Ini … tugas sekolah jadi beritahu saja nama bahannya dan aku akan mencatatnya."

Si penjual menyipitkan matanya mengamati Pansy beberapa saat namun setelah itu ia memberitahu nama zat kimia tersebut.

_"Mercuri, Natrium Benzoat _dalam jumlah berlebihan bisa menyebabkan beberapa penyakit serta alergi pada kulit dan ya Baking soda seperti _Natrium Bikarbonat_ bisa menyebabkan bengkak pada kaki, sakit kepala, kelelahan dan ingin buang air kecil terus, itupun jika kau tidak mengikuti sesuai aturan yang ditetapkan."

"Okay kalau begitu … _Stupefy_!" Serang Pansy tiba-tiba.

Si penjual bahan kimia itu langsung tergeletak pingsan. Pansy langsung menarik Astoria untuk masuk kedalam penyimpanan bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Kau cari bahan-bahan tadi dan aku jaga-jaga! Cepat!"

"Kau mau bahan yang mana?"

"Ambil saja yang bernama depan Natrium atau apalah itu aku tak tahu nama aneh itu."

Astoria menggangguk. Ia masuk kedalam dan mencari bahan tersebut. Matanya menangkap tulisan Natrium Benzoat dan Natrium Bikarbonat. Ia bingung, jadinya ia ambil keduanya. Bungkusan itu terbungkus plastik dan di ikat oleh karet. Setelah dapat, Astoria menyelipkan kedalam ke jubahnya dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aku sudah dapat Pans, sekarang kita pergi."

Pansy mengangguk dan memegang tangan Astoria yang langsung ber-apparate. Pansy dan Astoria sudah berada di Hogwarts dan menyelinap ke asrama Slytherin. Pansy memaksa Astoria untuk berdiam di kamar Pansy.

"_Oh Lord!_ Serbuk ini bisa membuat wajah si mudblood kepanasan dan menjadi tambah jelek! Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi si mudblood itu!"

"Mau kau apakan serbuk ini Pans?" Tanya Astoria penasaran.

"Kau pegang yang ini – Bikarbonat – dan aku pegang yang ini – benzoat – nanti buka pengikatnya lalu taburkan ke wajah si mudblood atau kalau bisa campurkan ke makanan dan minumannya ketika makan siang."

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini Pans? Bagaimana jika ketahuan?"

"Aku mulai meragukanmu Tori. Sebenarnya kau Slytherin atau Hufflepuff hah? Ck, kau ini tolol sekali."

Astoria geram dengan perkataan Pansy. Ia tidak terima disebut tolol oleh Pansy. Menurutnya Pansy lah yang lebih ceroboh dan ber-IQ rendah jadi ia merebut bahan itu dari tangan Pansy dengan kasar.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya tapi jika gagal maka kau lah yang tolol dan aku tak mau tahu kau yang harus menanggung akibatnya."

"Kau ikut bersama ku juga Greengrass jadi kau juga ikut serta nanti jika kita gagal."

"Parkinson si dog-pug betina jelek," gumam Astoria.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau berkata sesuatu tadi."

"Hah? Amm, aku tadi bilang si mudblood itik jelek."

Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu ia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Astoria sambil serbuk Benzoat di tangannya.

"Astoria, kau mau ikut tidak hah? Sebentar lagi makan siang dan saatnya kita beraksi."

Astoria hanya mengikuti Pansy sambil memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua keluar dari asrama Slytherin. Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua begulat membuka ikatan karet yang melilit pada plastik tersebut.

_"Muggle_ bodoh, mengapa mereka repot-repot melilitkannya sesulit ini," gerutu Pansy.

Ketika mereka selesai membuka lilitan karetnya, bell pun berbunyi dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba murid tahun ke tiga dari asrama Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw menubruk Pansy dan Astoria dengan keras sampai jatuh kelantai secara tidak elit. Plastik tersebut yang jelas-jelas masih terbuka bebas di tangan mereka langsung isinya berhamburan dan mengenai wajah Pansy dan Astoria. Bubuk-bubuk putih itu _menghiasi_ wajah keduanya. Pansy menggosok-kan telapak tangan kewajahnya bermaksud membersihkan kotoran dari wajahnya.

"Ew! Menjijikkan! Heh kau! Jangan lari bodoh! Kau lihat wajahku jadi seperti ini! Dasar toloooool!" Pekik Pansy.

Murid-murid semakin datang lebih banyak dan tersentak kaget melihat wajah Pansy dan Astoria. Semuanya jadi membuat kerumunan di koridor tersebut. Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kelas melihat kerumunan tersebut langsung menghampirinya dan melihat kejadian yang jarang ditemukan.

"Parkinson, Greengrass? Mengapa wajah kalian … um … terlihat aneh? Kalian memakai bedak terlalu banyak," ucap Hermione yang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Diam mudblood! Ini semua salahmu bodoh!" Bentak Pansy.

"Hey! Hey! Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua berkerumun seperti ini? Apa yang – Pansy? Tori? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap Draco yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa hah? Aku terjatuh! Hufflepuff bodoh menabrakku sampai terjatuh!"

"Dan Ravenclaw yang katanya pintar juga mendorongku sampai ikutan jatuh seperti Pansy."

"Tapi … mengapa wajah kalian dipenuhi serbuk putih tersebut? Well, sekarang kulit kalian mulai memerah," papar Draco sambil cengar-cengir.

Pansy dan Astoria berdiri lalu mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan saling menertawakan masing-masing lalu terdiam.

"Kau terlihat bodoh Pansy! Wajah mu! Jika Creevey disini aku berani membayar 100 galleon untuk menyebar luaskan wajahmu!"

"Diam Greengrass! Kemana wajah sok cantik mu itu hah? Kau juga sama saja terlihat bodoh! Menyebalkan!"

Draco dan Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengamati kedua orang yang membuat onar tersebut. Pansy dan Astoria tak lama mulai menggaruk wajahnya dan mengipas-ngipasnya.

"Sial, wajahku terasa panas dan gatal sekali," gerutu Astoria sambil garuk-garuk.

"Tunggu, kalian terasa panas dan gatal? Ini … ini bukan bedak," ucap Hermione.

Kemudian ia mendekat dan menyentuh serbuk yang bertaburan di lantai. Ia mencium bau aneh dan tekstur yang berbeda dari serbuk tersebut. Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat zat apa yang sedang ia pegang.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan serbuk ini?" Tanya Hermione.

"Bukan urusanmu Mudblood!"

"Potong 30 poin dari Slytherin! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil dia seperti itu! jawab saja dari mana kalian mendapatkannya!" Sergah Draco.

"Aku dan … Pansy membelinya di.. _ahem_.. di _Chemical and Herbal store._"

Hermione dan Draco membelalak. Mereka berdua tahu serbuk apa yang menghiasi wajah kedua Slytherin ini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bodoh hah? Ini Natrium Benzoat dan Bikarbonat. Seharusnya ini untuk zat makanan sesuai dosis yang ditentukan oleh dinas kesehatan Britania. Mengapa kalian membeli zat ini hah?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku… aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu Drake. Aku menyesal," ucap Astoria lihir.

"Sudahlah Dray. Kalian berdua sekarang cepat ke Hospital Wing dan temui Madam Pomfrey. Aku yakin ia bisa mengobati mu," potong Hermione sebelum Draco emosinya terpancing.

Pansy dan Astoria pergi dari tempat itu. Hermione membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang dibuat duo Slyhterin itu. Murid-murid yang tadi mengeremuni akhirnya bubar sendiri dan memasuki aula besar untuk makan siang sedangkan Draco menunggu Hermione.

"Aku tak habis pikir mengapa mereka membeli itu dan dengan ceroboh menaburkannya ke wajah mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu efek yang di timbulkan zat itu? benar-benar bodoh."

"Entahlah Dray, aku tidak tahu. Aku baru sadar dari mana kau tahu bahan kimia tersebut? Itukan _muggle things_."

"Aku hanya tahu. Aku pernah membacanya dalam buku. Memangnya kau saja yang tahu _bookworm?_"

Hermione hanya menyeringai mendapati jawaban Draco. Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan seolah _'apa maksud seringaianmu'_. Tapi tatapan itu tidak mempan bagi Hermione. Mengalah dengan Hermione, ia menghela nafas dan merangkul Hermione.

"Oke, kau benar. Aku juga _know-it-all_ tapi setidaknya aku bukan maniak pembaca buku sepertimu."

"Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada maniak…"

"Maniak apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

Draco menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai mengetahui pikiran Hermione.

"Well, bersyukurlah aku bukan seorang maniak yang kau pikirkan tapi … ketika kita menikah nanti kau harus menyiapkan tenagamu setiap malam dan bangun tidur sayang."

Hermione tersipu malu dan memukul Draco perlahan sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sudah aku lapar! Cepat ke aula sekarang. Aku tak mau membahas itu."

Draco terkekeh dan menjawil hidung Hermione. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju aula. Setelah sampai keduanya langsung duduk di meja ketua murid seperti tadi pagi.

.

.

Murid-murid sedang berbincang sambil makan siang. Ron dan Lavender masih menjauh dari kawanan Gryffindor lainnya. Hermione tidak memperdulikan Ron sedangkan Harry masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ron. Keributan terhenti ketika kepala sekolah menaiki podium mereka.

"_Attention!_ Ahem… ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. 2 minggu kedepan kita akan mengadakan pesta seperti saat Yule ball tahun lalu namun kali ini, pesta ini dalam rangka menyambut tahun ajaran baru dan atas kemenangan kita serta kedamaian dunia sihir ini. Saya menyerahkan seluruh tema dan kelangsungan acara kepada Ketua Murid dan Perfek yang ada di Hogwarts. Hal yang kedua, sekolah kita akan ada Reuni dengan Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang saat pesta berlangsung. Dan yang terakhir ada pelajaran tambahan bagi murid tahun ke-enam dan ke-tujuh, yaitu muggle living and child care yang akan diajarkan oleh professor baru kita, Professor Helena Frasinetti. Pelajaran ini wajib diikuti dan informasi selanjutnya akan disampaikan oleh professor Frasinetti pada jam pelajaran. Sekian, terimakasih. Silahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian."

Draco mendengus mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Ia menjadi teringat viktor yang saat itu menjadi kekasih Hermione. Ia kesal karena ia takut Hermione akan kembali pada Viktor. Nafsu makamnya hilang, ia menaruh garpu dan sendoknya.

"Kau kenapa Dray? Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang aku akan kembali ke asrama, kau bisa menemui Potter dan Ginevra."

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit?"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi begitu saja. Hermione mencelos dan tertunduk. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dia membuat kesalahan? Mengapa Draco tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan mood-nya berubah seketika? Atau karena pengumuman tadi?

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengejar Draco. Namun saat di lorong yang sepi ia melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam pekat dan panjang sedang memeluk Draco dari belakang. Hermione langsung membeku dan marah seketika, ia kesal bukan kepalang.

"Draco! Ini alasan kau pergi hah? Aku benci kau…Malfoy!"

**To Be Continued**

Well, bagaimana menurut kalian? Jujur sih kurang sreg dengan chapter ini, mau di ubah tapi mood aku keburu hilang maafkan aku yaa … semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. See you in next chapter – maybe - :D

_**Mind to RnR again? Tell me what you think! *smirk***_

Thanks a lot to :

**Reinaaa, A Princess Slytherin, La la la Dramione, PileliaDramione, khoirunnisa740, Adisti Malfoy, Miftah Khalidya, Lita Malfoy, Guest, NINA, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Wike ajah, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Ochan Malfoy, putims, ziah, ann, DeeMacmillan, echiprwth, Klasy Malfoy, esposa malfoy, NuriApriliya04, Shizyldrew, Ryunkzhi, rena, carra, etc. **

**Have a nice day ! :)**

_**gothicamylee, xo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER :**

It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories are mine. I take no profit in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco. _Un-recognised character is my OC, excuse me for that._

**WARNING :**

Typos bertebaran, EYD mungkin buruk, maybe OOC juga, cerita mungkin juga garing kriyuk-kriyuk serenyah kerupuk(?). Ada beberapa kata-kata yang tidak patut di contoh. **T ****Semi M for safe.**

**A/N:** Akhirnya bisa update juga ini chapter. Maaf banget bagi membuat kalian menunggu updateku ini, terlebih seharusnya aku update kemarin karena udah janji dengan A Princess Slytherin tapi malah jadinya sekarang. Maafkan aku u_u. _Well, terimakasih banyak kepada semua yang mengikuti fict ini dari pertama sampai di postnya fic ini. Terimakasih juga kepada yang telah Follow/Fave dan me-review fict ku ini juga._ Baiklah, tidak banyak bicara lagi, langsung ke-fictionnya saja. *smile*

RE-WRITE, gara-gara auto spelling and grammer check dari Ms. Wordnya ketika aku menulis "dan ketika" atau "dan kau" menjadi dank e atau ank e, maaf kan aku kurang teliti. Sekarang sudah di edit dan semoga aku tidak melewatkan typo(s) lagi. Hope you like it.

* * *

***Draco's pov***

Setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Dumbledore entah mengapa aku merasa kehilangan mood-ku. Jujur saja aku sangat kesal dan cemburu mengingat Viktor Krum yang pernah menjadi kekasih Hermione. Apa bagusnya si Krum itu? Dia sok menjadi cowok terseksi, sok ganteng dan sok paling bagus. Masih lebih baik aku bukan? Aku seksi, tampan, cerdas – oke lupakan sisi narsisku. Aku menjadi berpikir jika Durmstrang datang ke Hogwarts dan si _Troll-Krum_ itu datang pasti dia akan mendekati Hermione lagikan? Bagaimana jika Hermione menerimanya kembali? Bagaimana jika Hermione masih mencintainya? Bodoh! Bodoh Draco! Semua ini kan hanya sandiwara, jadi aku tak bisa berharap lebih? Semua ciuman dan tindakan mesra itu hanya _acting _belaka. Mana mungkin Hermione mau berprilaku manis untuk-ku yang notabenenya aku si Malfoy yang sudah menyakiti hatinya selama enam tahun lamanya. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, aku butuh waktu sendiri. Aku menaruh garpu dan sendok yang sedang ku pegang. Hermione menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau kenapa Dray? Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang aku akan kembali ke asrama, kau bisa menemui Potter dan Ginevra," Jawabku Ber-alibi.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi dari aula besar. Aku memang sedang _down_ sekali tetapi apakah aku menyakitinya lagi? Ketika aku melirik, aku menangkap jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sedih. Mengapa ia sedih? Ah mungkin karena aku hanya menghiraukannya saja atau ia memang berpikiran hal lain. Bisa saja karena si Weaselbee yang sedang bermesraan dengan si _Brown-bimbo. _Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju lapangan Quidittch. Tak disangka-sangka seorang wanita berambut panjang menghentikan langkahku dengan memeluku dari belakang. Badanku terdiam – tak merespon apa-apa. Aku mendengarnya berkata..

"Drake, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau jadi sibuk dan jarang menemuiku lagi di _dungeon._ Kau juga jadi menolak bercumbu denganku lagi."

"Lepaskan aku," Jawabku dingin.

"Tidak, nanti kau kabur lagi."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan sepertinya Salazar sedang menghukumku karena tak lama kemudian Hermione datang sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menyiksaku.

"Draco! Ini alasan kau pergi hah? Aku benci kau…Malfoy!"

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun. Ia menangis. Aku benci ketika melihatnya menangis, terlebih karena aku lah yang menyebabkan air matanya terjatuh. Aku melepas pelukan jalang ini dengan kasar dan membalikan badanku sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi serta kebencian untuknya.

"Kau lihat ia pergi hah? Susah payah aku mendapatkan perhatiannya dan sekarang kau menghancurkannya?"

"Biarkan saja. Si _filthy mudblood _itu tak layak mendapatkanmu. Ia tetaplah mudblood dan kau pureblood. Apa yang kau lihat darinya Drake? Ia si itik buruk rupa. Badannya saja tidak seksi dan tidak cantik pula. Dia tidak –"

"_Just shut up and get bloody away from me you bitch!"_

Aku membentaknya dengan rentetan kata kasar. Aku terengah-engah, tak kuasa menahan emosiku. Jalang ini benar-benar mencari mati dengan membangunkan anaconda yang sedang tertidur. Aku tak peduli ia menangis atau bunuh diri. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku mencari Hermione. Aku tahu, jika ia menangis atau sedang kacau ia akan berada di dalam kamarnya atau pergi ke menara astronomi. Dengan menjadi ketua murid dan tinggal bersama cukup lama membuatku mulai mengenal dirinya lebih jauh. Semua ini juga mengarahkanku pada perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, menemukan sisi diriku yang belum aku temukan.

Aku hanya tahu untuk mencintai ibuku, mencintai keluargaku. Aku tak pernah bangga atau mencintai diriku sendiri. Tangan ini kotor, mulut ini kotor. Apa yang bisa di banggakan dariku? Aku cerdas karena ibuku yang mendidiku dengan baik. Aku menghormati wanita karena ibuku yang mengajarkanku segalanya. Aku rela menjadi apapun demi ibuku sekalipun menjadi seorang _Death Eater_. Aku benci ayahku. Dialah yang membuatku sengsara, dia-lah yang mengubur dalam seluruh jenis-jenis emosi yang kupunya, dia-lah yang merampas masa kecil ku, dia yang menyiksaku. Dia yang menyesatkanku dan ibuku.

Hermione. Dia-lah yang membangkitkan – mengembalikan seluruh berbagai emosi yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam. Dia yang membangkitkan semangatku untuk bertahan hidup. Hermione bagaikan cahaya dalam duniaku yang gelap. Aku tak bisa saja membiarkan ia pergi. Aku bodoh!

Aku lari dan langsung memasuki asrama ketua murid. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku memanjat anak tangga yang menuju kamar Hermione. Hampir saja aku terpeleset tapi aku tak peduli. Telingaku samar-samar mendengar suara isakan tangis dari dalam kamar. Aku mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hermione, _please_ beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kita harus berbicara."

"Enyahlah! Aku benci dirimu Malfoy! Tak perlu kudengar segala alibimu."

"Tidak, kau salah paham, kau harus mendengarkanku."

"Pergi sekarang juga! Aku tak peduli!" Teriaknya dari dalam.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menaruh keningku di pintu kamar Hermione. Aku tahu, ini tidak akan mudah. Semua gara-gara ulah si jalang licin itu!

Aku mendudukan diriku di pinggir pintu kamar Hermione. Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia mau keluar. Aku tak akan memaksanya, ini semua memang salahku tidak cepat-cepat melepaskan jerat si wanita gila itu.

***End of Draco's pov***

Sudah lama Draco menunggu Hermione keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan melewatkan pelajaran setelah makan siang dan sampai-sampai ia tertidur dengan kaki di tekuk ke dada dan keningnya disandarkan di lututnya. Ia lelah tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah.

Ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 07:00 p.m, Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Draco kelelahan menunggu dirinya keluar kamar dan berbicara dengannya. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah atas sikapnya tadi siang. Seharusnya ia memberikan Draco kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dan mendengarkan penjelasan Draco. Ia sudah bersikap egois rupanya. Ia menghela nafas, setelah itu jongkok – mengsejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Draco yang terduduk dan tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Hermione mengguncangkan tubuh Draco perlahan. Ia mencoba membangunkan Draco dan menyuruhnya beristirahat di kamar.

"Draco… Draco… bangunlah," bisik Hermione.

"Mmm," gumam Draco.

"Draco, ayo bangun. Kau tak bisa tidur seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun akan ku kutuk kau menjadi seorang ferret, kau mau hah?"

Draco terperanjat bangun mendadak dan terdengar bunyi _'kreekk'_ yang lumayan keras.

"Aww… leherku sakit sekali. Mengapa kau mengancamku seperti itu? ouch, sakit sekali. Rasanya kepalaku sedang di penggal," Ucap Draco dramatis.

"Dray, kepalamu masih menempel pada tempatnya. Tak usah mendramatisir. Kalau tidak ku ancam kau tidak akan bangun. Ayo, ikut aku duduk di sofa," Ujar Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

Draco bangkit dari duduknya. Badanya terasa nyeri karena ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu sudah lama. Ia berjalan mengikuti Hermione sambil memijat lehernya yang sakit. Hermione menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya, tetapi Draco merasa canggung dan ia ingat kalau Hermione sedang marah besar padanya.

"Jangan hanya berdiri dan menatapku Draco Malfoy, ayo duduk."

"Kau, yakin membiarkanku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Kalau aku keberatan aku tak akan memaksamu duduk disebelahku Malfoy."

"Okey," ucap Draco sambil menghela nafas.

Draco duduk disebelah Hermione. Dengan tiba-tiba Hermione memijat leher Draco yang sakit dan memijat pundaknya juga. Badan Draco menegang. Ia tak mengharapkan Hermione untuk melakukan ini, tetapi ia merasa senang juga. Sentuhan tangan Hermione sangat lembut dan membuatnya _relax_. Draco memejamkan matanya – menikmati setiap pijatan dan sentuhan yang Hermione berikan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik Dray?"

"Yeah, setidaknya tidak sesakit tadi. Kau bisa berhenti kalau kau mau. Aku - Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak Dray, ini salahku. Aku membiarkanmu menungguku seperti itu. Aku juga telah egois tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbicara padaku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Hermione lirih.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku lah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Perempuan itu … dia mantanku dulu saat ditahun kelima. Dia beda satu tahun dengan kita. Dia bernama Marilyn Scott, dia berada di asrama Slytherin juga dan jujur saja dia hanya _one-night-stand _saat itu. Aku tak pernah mempunyai rasa apapun untuknya atau untuk siapapun. Aku meninggalkanmu di Aula besar karena," Ujar Draco menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena apa Dray?" Tanya Hermione penasaran dan menghentikan pijatannya.

Draco menoleh dan menatap manik hazel Hermione. Ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya dan apapun yang ingin ia sangkal ketika ia menatap dalam-dalam iris hazel Hermione yang indah.

"Karena aku cemburu, Hermine." Ucap Draco pelan sambil tetap menatap mata Hermione.

"Kau... cemburu? Kenapa? Aku bahkan seharian ini bersamamu Dray."

"Ketika Dumbledore mengatakan Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan datang mengadakan reuni di Hogwarts, aku teringat kau pernah berpacaran dengan Krum. Aku … Aku tahu kita hanya bersandirwara saja, tapi… entahlah aku sangat marah dan cemburu ketika aku mengingat kau pernah bersama dengan si Troll-Krum itu. Aku takut, kau akan kembali padanya jika nanti kau bertemu dengannya lagi," jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione tersenyum dan iris hazelnya berbinar. Ia mengelus kedua pipi Draco yang pucat dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau cemburu? Kau takut kehilanganku Draco?"

Draco memegang tangan Hermione dan hanya memberi anggukan singkat.

"Kau tak ingin ini hanya sandiwara saja? Aku tahu, kita menjadi dekat hanya dalam waktu singkat, aku tahu diantara kita berdua masih belum tahu perasaan kita masing-masing, tapi… setidaknya kita jalani dulu. Jika hubungan ini berjalan dengan baik kita akan menemukan jawabannya dan jika semua ini tidak berjalan dengan baik maka kita bisa mengakhirinya dan menjadi teman."

Draco menatap Hermione, kemudian pandangannya berpindah ke bibir mungil Hermione yang menggoda. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Draco mencium Hermione dengan segala perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Hermione. Draco membuka mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya di bibir Hermione – memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Hermione dengan _reflex_ membuka mulutnya – membiarkan Draco memainkan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi Hermione. Ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi _snogging session_. Draco melingkarkan tangan kanan-nya ke pinggang Hermione dan tangan kirinya memegang tengkuk Hermione. Hermione mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Draco dan sesekali ia meremas rambut pirang platina milik Draco. Hermione mendesah dan Draco memanfaatkannya untuk memperdalam ciuman meraka. Keduanya terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika suara seorang perempuan berdeham dengan keras.

"Eheem..! Eheemm ! Uhuk!"

"heh, uhuh… Gi-Ginny, k-kau… sejak kapan disana?" Tanya Hermione kikuk.

"Sejak kalian memberikanku tontonan ciuman panas gratis."

"Ginevra Weasley!" Pekik Hermione.

"Hei, kau terdengar seperti ibuku saja. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk melihat itu. Aku tak mau menghentikan tontonannya tapi tadi Harry dan kroni Malfoy-_mu_ menyuruhku mengecek kalian berdua karena tidak ada di aula. Ya dan hanya semenjak aku yang tahu _password_ asrama ini jadi aku kemari dan kelihatannya kalian malah sedang asyik sendiri."

Hermione memberikan Ginny _death glare_ terbaiknya sedangkan Draco hanya menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah, karena kalian baik-baik saja aku akan tinggalkan kalian dan jangan lupa untuk merapalkan _mufliato_ dan _contraception charm_ sebelum kalian … melakukan ya… kau mengerti maksudku," ucap Ginny sambil nyengir jahil.

"Ginny, hentikan ucapanmu disana. Aku tak mau mendengar lebih lanjut!"

"Well, thanks _Ginevra_. Aku tak akan lupa mantra tersebut, atau… kau mau menonton '_itu'_ juga?" Tanya Draco sambil menyeringai.

Hermione memukul pundak Draco sambil melotot. Draco pura-pura meringgis kesakitan.

"Ouch! Hermine, kalau kau ingin main kasar kenapa tidak bilang padaku hmm? Kita bisa melakukannya lebih baik dan menyenangkan."

"Draco Malfoy!" pekik Hermione.

"Hermione Granger-Malfoy." Timpal Draco datar.

"E-eh? Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tak peduli. Kau cepat atau lambat akan kujadikan seorang Malfoy juga. Karena sekarang belum terikat jadi namamu, Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

"Hey, kau tak bisa seenaknya saja mengganti namaku dan siapa yang bilang aku mau menjadi seorang Malfoy?"

"Guys," Ucap Ginny mencoba menengahi.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Malfoy? Aku bisa mengganti apapun dan kapanpun yang ku mau. Tak sadarkah, kau tahu segala, kau cerewet, kau terkadang licik seperti Slytherin, kau mempunyai garis wajah _aristocratic_. Semua itu sangat Malfoy sekali, _love._"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Uh _you git!_ Kau menyebalkan Ferret!"

"Kau cerewet sekali Otter."

Ginny yang menyaksikan perdebatan kedua remaja yang beranjak dewasa ini berdebat menjadi bosan sendiri. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengetuk-ngetukan kaki kirinya kelantai, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Guys! Oke aku pergi dulu sepertinya kalian benar-benar ingin melakukan hal yang kasar ya? Seperti _angry shag eh_?"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Teriak Hermione dan Draco.

"Oke, oke… aku… pergi… _have a nice time, bye,"_ ucap Ginny mengecilkan suaranya karena ketakutan dan ia langsung lari meninggalkan kedua ketua murid yang sedang adu mulut.

"Kau menarik kesimpulan sendiri, Ferret. Kau tidak bisa begitu. Aku– tetap–Hermione Jean Granger, setidaknya untuk sampai saat ini. Aku? Seorang Malfoy? Tidak, tidak! Aku ini seorang _mud – "_

'_cupp'_ Draco mencium Hermione. Hermione terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Draco menyeringai dan matanya berkilat nakal.

"Ternyata cara itu ampuh sekali untuk membungkam-mu."

"Kau selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Ferret."

"_Because I'm a Malfoy._"

Hermione cemberut dan Draco terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione yang lucu. Ia mengelus pipi Hermione dengan lembut dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Pernahkah aku memberitahumu kau sangat cantik, Hermine? Ketika kau marah saja, kau sangat seksi, kau tahu?"

"Kau… kau pikir aku .. cantik?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ya, kau tidak pernah menyadarinya Hermione. Aku tidak peduli orang mengatakanmu apa, tapi kau memang cantik. Kau penyihir tercantik nomor dua yang pernah kutemui."

"Nomor dua?" Terselip nada protes di suara Hermione. "Yang pertama lantas siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Hermione tersenyum dan memeluk Draco. "Kalau begitu kau lelaki tertampan setelah Ayahku."

Walaupun Hermione tidak melihatnya tetapi ia bisa merasakan Draco tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah kita sudah tidak bersandiwara lagi? Maksudku, kita … kekasih nyata sekarang?"

Hermione menggangguk. Draco tersenyum dan ia mencium tengkuk Hermione. Kemudian ditengah keheningan, suara asing yang tak lain dari perut Hermione terdengar.

"Kau lapar, _my Otter?"_

"Kau sudah mendengar cacingku berdemo untuk diberi makan, Dray."

Draco terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Hermione. Ia melepas pelukannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau diam disini, aku akan mengambil makanan di dapur."

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan meminta bantuan peri rumah dan jangan coba-coba meng-khotbahi ku dengan undang-undang organisasi S.P.E.W mu."

"Baiklah Tuan Malfoy ferret," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum ceria.

Kedua ketua murid Hogwarts ini menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua di asramanya. Mereka melakukan makan malam, mengobrol, berdebat kembali dan selalu di akhiri dengan Draco mencium Hermione untuk membuatnya diam. Sedangkan di tempat lain – di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Harry tengah berbicara dengan Ron.

"Ron, aku tahu ini tidak mudah untuk kita terima, tapi setidaknya berpikir dewasalah."

"Apa? Kau memaksaku berbicara hanya untuk memintaku minta maaf pada Hermione dan si Malfoy? Tidak dalam kamusku. _Blimey_ Harry apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

"Dengar, kau sudah mengkhianati Mione' bahkan kau menunda-nunda untuk memutuskannya. Sekarang ia tahu sendiri dan ia memilih seseorang yang akan membahagiakannya. Itu menurutku tidak salah, dia berhak bahagia Ron."

"Huh? Bahagia? Memangnya apa yang bisa ferret albino itu lakukan? Cih, ia tidak lebih baik dariku," ucap Ron sambil membuang muka dari hadapan Harry.

"Setidaknya aku melihat kesungguhan darinya, tidak sepertimu Ronald! Oh, atau kau masih mengharapkan ia kembali padamu? Berharaplah saat Malfoy sudah mati baru kau bisa mencoba kembali," timpal Ginny. "Dan ia lebih-baik-dari-dirimu. Hentikan dramamu dan minta maaf-lah! Berubah lah menjadi dewasa! Kau bukan si Ronald yang berumur dua belas tahun lagi. _Bloody Hell_, kau sudah Sembilan belas tahun sekarang! SEMBILAN BELAS, kau dengar?"

"Ron, aku harap kau mengerti. Apa kau ingin persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena semua kesalah pahaman ini? Apa kau tak ingat apa yang telah Hermione lakukan untukmu? Tapi kau balas dengan apa? _Please,_ setidaknya biarkan ia bahagia dengan laki-laki pilihannya dan jika kau masih peduli padanya. Aku tak memaksa. Selamat malam Ron, aku … tidur duluan."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Ronald. _Slimmy git!"_ ucap Ginny dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Ginny pergi meninggalkan Ron beberapa detik setelah Harry pergi duluan. Ron menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menekan dirinya. Ia tahu, selama ini Hermione yang selalu ada disampingnya, membantunya dan menghiburnya saat ia sedih tetapi ia malah melukainya. Apakah ini semua karma? Ia diselingkuhi ketika ia mulai memiliki sedikit perasaan untuk Hermione. Ron hanya mendengus dan tersenyum getir. Ia merasa memang dirinya pantas mendapatkan itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia masih belum bisa meminta maaf atas perkataan dan perlakuannya selama ini. Ia butuh waktu, mental nya belum siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Ron menghela nafas, lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju _quarters_ nya. Ia langsung ganti baju dan tanpa melirik Harry ia membaringkan diri di kasurnya dan tertidur dengan cepat.

* * *

Di pagi hari seperti biasa aula besar di Hogwarts terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang sarapan. Kali ini ketua murid sekolah tengah duduk di meja Slytherin. Jarang sekali-kan melihat seorang Hermione Granger duduk di sebelah seorang Malfoy dan di hadapannya ada dua lelaki tampan – Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott – sedang berbincang dengan mereka.

"_Well,_ kalian berdua benar-benar seperti sebuah kado misterius yang ketika orang membukanya akan sangat kaget, tercengang dan sangat _surprise_ sekali," ujar Blaise.

"Aku juga tak menyangka ternyata kau menyimpan perasaan untuk dia, Drake. Dibalik ejekanmu tersirat sinyal-sinyal cintamu eh?" sambung Theo.

"Kalian berdua bicara apa huh? Oh ya aku tahu, kita berdua memang bom yang akan mengejutkan seantero Hogwarts, right Hermine?"

"Hermine?" Tanya Blaise dan Theo bersamaan.

"Yap, pet name ku untuknya selain otter. Memanggilnya Hermione terlalu _mainstream._ Aku ingin, hanya aku yang boleh menyebutkan dia dengan panggilan spesial. Hermine yang artinya dia-miliku."

"Dray, kau membuatku malu kau tahu? Tidak usah berlebihan dengan teman-temanmu dan apa-apaan tadi saat memasuki aula kau seenaknya saja menciumku," papar Hermione sambil wajahnya merona.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada semua orang dan dunia sihir kalau kau miliku seorang, titik! Dan aku bangga mempunyaimu, jadi? Apa masalahnya? Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memperlihatkan _how hot we are!_ Lagipula tadi aku melihat McLaggen memandangmu dengan tatapan seperti ingin memakanmu dan aku tak membiarkan seorangpun akan menyentuhmu kecuali aku," cerocos Draco.

"Ugh, Ferret! Kau menyebalkan. Godric sadarkanlah otak ferret pirang ini. Tidak bisakah seharian saja ia tidak pamer? Oh, terlebih mulutnya itu tidak bisa di jaga dari ocehan menjengkelkannya," rutuk Hermione.

"Tidak bisa. Dunia memang harus tahu Hermine dan akui saja, kau berang-berang telah jatuh kedalam pesona ferret tampan sepertiku."

"Blaise, aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka tahan dengan satu sama lain. Perdebatan bodoh mereka tidak bisa sehari saja berhenti. Aku benar-benar ingin menyumpal kedua mulut licin mereka," gumam Theo pada Blaise.

"Aku mendengarmu Theo," ucap Draco.

Mereka berempat mengobrol seperti seorang teman lama yang sudah kenal. Murid Slyhterin yang lainnya merasa canggung tapi Blaise dan Theo saja tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka mulai menerima hubungan antara Draco dan Hermione, terkecuali tiga wanita yang terobsesi dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luna, Nott?" Tanya Hermione.

"Lancar-lancar saja, ya walaupun aku tidak selengket kalian berdua tapi aku benar-benar serius dengannya," jawab Theo.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa dengan Luna? Setahuku kau bersama Greengrass itu, maksudku Daphne greengrass."

"Dasar _know-it-all._ Selalu ingin tahu," ucap Theo sambil menyeringai. "Well, saat liburan musim panas aku bertemu dengannya di bukit daerah perancis. Saat itu dia sedang melakukan pejelajahan dan setelah ku perhatikan dia memang cantik, unik dan menarik. Pikirannya yang sulit untuk dimengerti menjadi nilai plus untuknya dan aku jatuh cinta padanya begitu saja. Aku memang dengan Daphne dan setelah kubandingkan ternyata kepribadian Luna lebih baik darinya jadi aku berusaha mati-matian mendekati Luna walaupun aku tahu dia dengan si Longbottom," jelas Theo.

"Tak kusangka kau mau bercerita sepanjang itu, Theo," ucap Draco dengan kesarkastikannya.

"Drake, pacarmu itu ingin segala yang detail dan jika aku menjawab pendek atau pada intinya ia akan menanyaiku lebih lanjut. Jadi ku jawab dengan lengkap. Lagi pula ia berkata 'ceritakan' jadi ya kuceritakan saja."

Draco hanya mendengus dan Hermione tersenyum manis untuk teman Slytherin barunya.

"Well, ternyata kalian tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Kalian cukup menyenangkan. Oh ya, kalian jangan lupa minggu depan ada pembahasan tentang pesta reuni sekolah. Kau sebarkan infonya ke perfek lain. Aku mengandalkan mu Zabini, Nott," ujar Hermione dengan gayanya yang bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Okey captain. _Anyway_ panggil aku Blaise dan Theo saja, kita setidaknya sudah menjadi teman," jawab Blaise.

"Baiklah Blaise."

Di meja sebelah – meja para Gryffindor – memperhatikan Hermione, terutama Harry dan Ron. Ron ingin meminta maaf tapi egonya mengalahkan semuanya. Ia tidak suka melihat Hermione bergabung dengan Slytherin. Ia masih terpengaruh _prejudice_ pada saat rezim Voldemort masih ada. Harry hanya tersenyum pengertian, ia tidak mempermasalahkan asal Hermione tidak lupa dengan teman-temanya dahulu.

* * *

Jam makan pagi sudah selesai. Murid-murid Hogwarts mulai memenuhi koridor-koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelas tujuannya masing-masing. Murid ke-enam ank e-tujuh menuju kelas baru mereka – _muggle living and child care. _Kelas baru ini berada di lantai ke empat Hogwarts. Setelah para murid memasuki ruangan yang terkesan agak kental dengan gaya ruangan _muggle_ mereka duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Mereka duduk sendiri-sendiri seperti seorang mahasiswa muggle di Universitas.

Suasana kelas ini cukup ganjil untuk para _pureblood_ yang notabenenya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang muggle. Terdengar murid-murid saling mengobrol dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut cokelat pasir sebahu dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan mungil serta iris mata berwarna biru memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Guten morgen meine schüler **[1]**. Hari ini kalian akan belajar tentang kehidupan para muggle dan cara mengurus anak-anak kalian kelak. Pelajaran ini berbeda dengan pelajaran muggle yang dari awal sudah berada di Hogwarts. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Helena Frasinetti, kalian bisa panggil saya profesor Frasinetti. Saya penyihir asal jerman. Baiklah itu cukup, ada yang mau bertanya?" ucap profesor Frasinetti dengan aksen jerman yang kental.

Profoser yang kira-kira berumur tigapuluh lima ini memandang sekitar kelas masih dengan senyuman cerianya. Matanya menangkap seorang perempuan bersurai hitam dan berwajah aristokrat mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, kau yang mengacungkan tangan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Mengapa kita harus belajar hal ini? Menurutku ini sangat tidak penting sekali," gerutu perempuan itu.

"Ini kebijakan terbaru dari kementrian sihir setelah jatuhnya Voldemort. Kita sebagai penyihir harus mampu mempertahankan diri dalam berbagai macam keadaan. Suatu waktu akan berguna pelajaran ini. Tidak ada salahnya kita belajar sesuatu yang baru. Menurutku akan sangat lebih baik jika kebiasaan muggle dan sihir digunakan jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama denganku dan sekolah," jelas professor baru itu.

Murid-murid hanya bergumam – memprotes – semua keadaan ini tetapi bagi Draco ini akan menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin lebih tahu tentang muggle karena Hermione seorang penyihir keturunan _muggle-born_ dan ia ingin mengerti Hermione lebih jauh. Terlebih ia ingin membuktikan semua yang dibicarakan para _pureblood_ tentang muggle saat _prejudice_ masih berlaku.

"Oke, mari kita mulai pelajaran ini," ucap profesor Frasinetti.

Profesor Frasinetti mengajarkan cara sosialisasi muggle, benda-benda keseharian yang digunakan muggle, bahkan sampai pelajaran akademis seperti matematika, sejarah, biologi, kimia dan lain-lain. Ia juga menjelaskan cara politik dan perekonomian para muggle, pekerjaan para muggle dan yang tidak ketinggalan adalah cara hidup seorang muggle serta bagaimana mereka mendidik dan mengasuh anak-anak mereka.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya? Jika tidak aku akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian. Tugas ini langsung diperintahkan dari pihak kementrian sihir dan disampaikan melaluiku jadi kalian semua wajib mengerjakan tugas ini."

Tidak ada yang mau bertanya jadi ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Baiklah tidak ada yang bertanya. Tugas ini agak mudah tetapi sulit juga untuk yang tidak terbiasa. Selama satu sampai dua bulan jika diperlukan, kalian akan tinggal di daerah territorial muggle. Kalian akan di tempatkan sesuai yang sudah di cantumkan serta kalian akan tinggal satu rumah dengan pasangan yang sudah ditentukan juga. Ini akan dilaksanakan setelah acara reuni selesai. Hal lainnya juga adalah kalian wajib mengadopsi anak yang telah pihak sekolah pilih. Setelah kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian, tuliskan laporan kalian sepanjang dua meter dala perkamen atau kalian bisa mengetiknya menggunakan komputer sebanyak sepuluh lembar. Oke, itu saja ada yang ditanyakan?"

Seorang pria berkulit hitam mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Err…berapa banyak anak yang harus diadopsi dan berapa umur mereka?"

"Tergantung, aku akan melihat kemampuan kalian jadi jumlah pengadopsian aku yang akan menentukan. Zu verstehen**[2]**?"

"Profesor, bagaimana dengan pasangan dan tempat tinggal? Kapan akan diberitahukan?" Tanya Cormac McLaggen.

"Oh ya soal pasangan, sebelum aku menyebutkan pasangan yang sudah ditentukan, aku ingin mengetahui ada yang sudah berpasangan disini? Maksudku sepasang kekasih?"

Terlihat beberapa murid perempuan mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya. Profesor Frasinetti hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kommt schon, Leute**[3]**! Tidak usah malu-malu, anggap saja aku ini sahabat kalian," bujuk professor Frasinetti.

Kemudian tangan Hermione granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Lavender brown, Marilyn Scott dan Astoria Greengrass beserta beberapa tangan murid lainnya teracung ke udara.

"Ow, cukup banyak. Baiklah kalian yang berpasangan aku akan membiarkan kalian tinggal bersama pasangan kalian dan tempatnya aku yang menentukan. Jika membutuhkan bantuan kalian bisa menghubungiku lewat social media yang tadi ku ajarkan. Sekarang kalian yang memiliki pasangan masing-masing maju kedepan dengan pasangan kalian."

Mereka yang tadi mengacungkan tangannya langsung maju kedepan dan sialnya Astoria dan Marilyn menyerobot untuk menggelayuti kedua lengan Draco. Draco mendengus dan menggerakan lengannya agak kasar.

"Kalian berdua lepasakan tanganku," ucap Draco dingin.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku Drakie," kata Marilyn.

"Ugh, dia tidak akan memilihmu Scott, ia akan memilih bangsawan sepertiku. Iya kan, Drake?" Tanya Astoria.

"Aku, tidak memilih keduanya. Scott, kau tidak kapok hah dengan perkataanku yang kemarin? Apa kau tuli? Kubilang jauh-jauh dariku dan kau Astoria, aku tidak memilihmu. Aku memilih Hermione Karena dia kekasihku, _get it?_" ujar Draco dingin dan datar.

Draco melepas paksa kedua lengan perempuan menggelikan itu. Ia menghampiri Hermione dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hermione.

"Kau, tidak marahkan otter?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah?" Tanya Hermione heran.

Draco hanya menampilakan senyum separuhnya sambil mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia tidak tahu. Professor Frasinetti hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan para _young adult._

"Alright, aku akan mendata kalian dan akan kupasangkan."

Profesor Frasinetti mencatat dan mendata jumlah pasangan yang ada di tahun ke-enam dan ke-tujuh. Astoria dan Marilyn merasa malu sendiri dan kesal sedangkan Pansy hanya mencibir karena ia tahu cara itu akan mempermalukan dirinya. Ketiga ular betina itu _jealous_ sekali dengan Hermione dan mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Draco dan Hermione berpisah walaupun ia harus membunuh Hermione sekalipun.

Selama tiga jam pelajaran tambahan ini berlalu dan akhirnya bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Di karenakan hari ini adalah hari sabtu, maka mereka mendapatkan waktu bebas atau kunjungan ke Hogsmead. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan semangat. Saat Draco dan Hermione sedang santai berjalan, Pansy menyenggolnya bahu Hermione dengan keras sampai Hermione hampir terjatuh tetapi beruntunglah Draco menahannya tepat waktu.

"_What on earth are you doing Pansy?_" Tanya Draco sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Drakie-poo, mengapa kau memilih dia? Dia bukan bangsawan, dia bukan pureblood, bahkan menurutku dia adalah si itik buruk rupa. Badanya saja tidak begitu seksi tapi mengapa kau memilih dia hah?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Parkinson. Aku melihat dia dengan cara yang berbeda. Menurut mataku, dia cantik oh jika kau harus tahu, dia wanita tercantik di Hogwarts. _She's a Gryffindor princess_. Dia berotak pintar and dia bisa membuatku _turn-on _kapan saja. Aku tak peduli dengan segala _bullshit_ yang masih kau terapkan."

"Kau mulai tidak waras Drakie sejak kau bergaul dengan si _filthy mudblood_. Kau jadi mengikuti gaya biacaranya, mulai mengikuti memutar bola matamu dan itu memuakan. Aku ingin Drakie yang dulu," pekik Astoria.

"Kau mengucapkan kata nista itu lagi, akan kubuat kau menyesal Greengrass. Lagi pula aku menyukai diriku yang sekarang, bukan yang dulu seperti robot yang telah di program."

"Drake, kau boleh bersenang-senang tapi, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Aku akan menyingkirkan _your little princess_. Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu maka tak seorangpun boleh memilikimu," ucap Marilyn.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku. Kalian hanya terobsesi padaku dan aku benar-benar tak peduli dengan semua _bullshit_ kalian," ucap Draco berang. "Ayo, Hermine kita pergi," lanjut Draco sambil menatap ketiga ular betina itu dengan tatapan intimidasi Malfoy.

Draco menggandeng Hermione dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam kejengkelan yang tak tertahankan.

"Lihat saja, mudblood itu tak akan mendapatkan Drakie kita," ujar Pansy.

"Kita? Tidak! Dia miliku dan aku tak berbagi dengan kalian. Lagi pula rencana-rencana kalian itu semuanya bodoh dan pasti gagal. Kemarin saja kalian malah senjata makan tuan. Aku tak sebodoh kalian, aku punya caraku sendiri. Aku-tak-akan-bergabung dengan orang idiot seperti kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa pecundang, bye!" papar Marilyn dengan angkuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Scott bodoh! Hah, aku akan segera melapor pada Lucius dan Narcissa. Mereka pasti akan membantu kita dan mereka akan menyingkirkan si _mudblood_ itu. Kau buat suratnya sore ini juga Tori."

"Huh? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku harus menyusun rencana _brilliant _dengan sedikit refreshing seperti mengecat kuku ku," ucap Pansy sambil memamerkan kukunya. "Malam ini berikan padaku suratnya dan besok siang akan ku kirimkan ke Manor. Kau mau ikut mengecat kuku ku?"

"Hm, okey. Itu rencana yang bagus! Aku tak sabar dengan reaksi Aunt Cissa dan Uncle Lucius tentang hubungan Drakie _prince kita_ dengan _ugly mudblood _Gryffindor itu."

Keduanya terkekeh dan pergi menuju asrama Slytherin untuk melakukan pikiran jahat mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Kamus kecil.**

**[1.] **Guten morgen meine schϋler = Selamat pagi anak-anak.

**[2.]** Zu Verstehen = Mengerti?

**[3.] **Kommt schon, leute! =Ayolah guys!

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menyukai chapter ini? Apakah ini buruk atau biasa saja atau bagus? Tell me what you think! *smile*. Setelah aku baca lagi fiction karanganku dari chapter awal, ternyata banyak sekali typos dan mistake yang kubuat. Apalagi chapter pertama, tanda baca dan penulisan yang kurang baik semoga chapter ini lebih baik.

_**Please Read And Review guys! Hope you enjoy this *smirk***_

* * *

**Reply to reviewers:**

Rena: Waw, terimakasih! Aku senang kalau kamu suka dengan chapter kemarin. Nah, bagaimana dengan yang sekarang. Mind to RnR again?

NameHerDrac: baguss! We love Dramione! :D sudah di update ;)

Wike aja ok: Thanks udah review, kak. Hehe di chapter ini terjawab siapa yang seenak udel meluk-meluk our Draco Malfoy. Hehe.

Tidakpenting: Oh, tidaaakk! Review mu itu penting banget buat aku. Aku benar-benar appreciate banget karena kamu udah rela Read dan Review fiction amatir-ku ini. *smile*

Ronmioneshipper: Halo, aku tahu kamu pasti enggak suka dengan fictions Dramione yang notabenenya pasti menyudutkan Ron serta Astoria (baik fiction Indo ataupun manca). But, setiap orang mempunyai imajenasi, pemikiran dan selera berbeda bukan? Kami para Dramione shippers mempunyai imajenasi kita sendiri entah bagaimana itu. Memang jika di kaitkan dengan buku Hermione itu suka dengan Ron dan kita enggak tahu sifat aslinya Astoria maupun karakter lainnya _but, please!_ Ini fanfiction. Semua orang punya imajenasi masing-masing. Kalau semua _based on canon, it's so boring_! Kalau kamu enggak suka dengan dramione, _so why bother reading and reviewing it?_ Kau bisa membaca fictions yang kamu ship dan kalau kamu ingin membaca ship yang lain, kamu harus bisa bersikap netral dan tahu konsekuensinya kalau apa yang kamu suka bakal berlawanan dengan apa yang Author tuliskan. That's it, have a nice day ! *smile friendly*

Draco granger: Thanks udah mau review :D hehe bukan Astoria kok. Nih ada siapa yang meluk Draco hehe. Akan aku usahakan update cepat ya :). Mind to RnR again? :D

Alience: Thanks! :D pastinya akan aku lanjutkan sampai akhir!

Putims: Waw, thanks! Enggak nyangka ada yang suka dengan fic amatirku ini. Hehe, sudah aku lanjutkan. Mind to RnR? :)

**P.S*** bagi yang mempunyai akun, sudah aku balas melalui PM. Terimakasih semuanya.

* * *

Whoa! Terimakasih ya atas semua dukungan kalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudi review fictionku, follow dan fave. Wait me update soon! Have a good time. Auf wiedersehen.

**With love,**

**Gothicamylee,xo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER :**

It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories/Plot are mine. I take no profit in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku, sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING :**

Typo(s), A lot of mistake, EYD berantakan, Maybe OOC? Dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

**Hope you like it! Enjoy this chapter! *smile***

.

.

Di sore hari itu Draco dan Hermione sedang di perpustakaan membaca buku ilmiah tentang tanaman-tanaman yang dapat di olah menjadi sebuah obat apapun itu. Sudah dua buku – yang tebal nya bukan main – di baca oleh kedua ketua murid sekolah tercinta ini. Draco menghela napas menyerah.

"Tak ada yang menarik. Membosankan semuanya! Argh, mengapa profesor Sprout harus memberi tugas merepotkan ini?" gerutu Draco.

Hermione menurunkan buku dari wajahnya dan menatap Draco.

"Jangan manja Draco Malfoy. Ini demi tugas kita. Aku ingin nilai yang bagus kau tahu? Sana pergi saja jika kau bosan," ujar Hermione ketus.

Draco menghela napas kembali. "Baiklah madam, akan aku baca," ucap Draco dengan nada malas. "Tetapi kau harus membayarnya nanti," sambungnya kembali sambil menyeringai.

"Selalu ada bayarannya. Aku tak punya uang dan jika kau ingin sebuah ciuman kau bisa memintanya lain kali," ujar Hermione.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu, tapi yang ku maksudkan bukan itu Hermine. Aku meminta mu menaiki sapu terbang bersamaku saat kita ketengah hutan terlarang nanti malam. Hari ini ku prediksikan akan terjadi bulan penuh dan tumbuhan yang kau sebut-sebut itu akan muncul malam ini. Kau tak bisa membantah ku, _my wife,"_ papar Draco panjang lebar.

"Kau mulai amnesia, Dray? Seingat ku, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku takut ketinggian dan aku tak bisa memakai sapu terbang bodoh itu!" bentak Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Tidak, aku mengingat hal itu. Jika perlu akan ku catat tetapi aku ingin kau melawan rasa takut mu. Menaiki sapu terbang itu menyenangkan, kau tahu? Sudahlah ikuti saja perintahku dan sekarang biarkan aku membaca buku dan mengerjakan semua ini."

Hermione menghela nafas. Ia mengalah dan kembali membaca bukunya dalam hening.

"Um, menurut mu rapat minggu depan akan di laksanakan di ruang rapat atau _outdoor_ saja?" Tanya Hermione.

"Lebih baik di ruangan rapat saja supaya lebih serius. Jika_ outdoor_ nanti mereka tidak fokus dengan apa yang kita bicarakan," jawab Draco.

"Okey dan kita harus mengusung tema yang bagus untuk reuni nanti. Seperti pesta topeng? Atau mungkin kau bisa memberi ku ide, ferret?"

"Salazar! Aku tak mau pesta topeng terlalu_ cheesy_ untukku, lagi pula ini acara reuni jadi harus resmi. Kita dekor saja habis-habisan area aula besar menjadi tampak elegan dan mewah. Menurutku itu lebih baik dan kau bisa menggunakan warna baju senada dengan pasangan mu nanti," ujar Draco.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Aku ada ide! Kau bilang harus elegan dan tampak mewah kan? Kau harus membantu ku nanti untuk mendekor tempatnya Dray," ucap Hermione.

"_Everything for you, love."_

Hermione wajahnya seketika memanas ketika Draco memanggilnya seperti itu. Draco hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Hermione. Mereka berdua tenggelam ke dalam buku bacaan mereka sambil menuliskan bagian penting dari yang mereka baca. Sedangkan di tempat lain – Slytherin Dungeon – Pansy dan Astoria tengah mengobrol asyik sambil memakan camilan ringan.

"Kau sudah mengirimkan suratnya ke Malfoy manor, Pans?"

"Tentu, tadi pagi aku langsung mengirim burung hantu ku dengan surat yang kau buat. Kau sangat brilliant Tori! Aku yakin, Aunt Cissy dan Uncle lucius akan segera datang kemari atau memanggil Draco untuk mendepak si _mudblood_ itu," ujar Pansy sembari menyeringai licik.

"Ya bisa saja, berharap lah sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi nanti," ucap Astoria.

"Ngomong-ngomong Daphne kemana? Aku jarang melihat dia."

"Oh, dia sedang mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Ya kau tahu sendiri, Daphne menyukai Theo sejak lama tapi kesempatannya hilang begitu saja setelah Theo berpacaran dengan Looney freak itu sejak liburan musim panas kemarin," jelas Tori.

"Looney? Si Ravenclaw aneh itu? Argh! Kurasa otak para Slytherin sudah di cuci oleh para penyihir tak berguna itu," pekik Pansy.

Astoria hanya mengangkat bahu nya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Pansy begitu membenci yang lainnya juga? Ia bilang penyihir sampah? Hermione dan Luna ikut perang, bahkan Hermione otak dari Golden Trio itu. Astoria bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar asrama. Ia berjalan sendirian sambil mengamati bangunan Hogwarts yang di renovasi ulang. Ia berjalan sangat pelan sampai dari arah berlawanan ada dua orang murid yang sedang berlarian sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Hey! Tunggu, akan ku balas kau!"

"_Come and get me, babe,"_ goda suara perempuan itu.

Mereka berlari sampai tidak melihat Astoria yang sedang berjalan. Alhasil si perempuan menabrak Astoria sampai terjatuh.

"Ugh, Granger! Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku! Kau pikir kau ringan hah?"

"Uh, maaf aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku," ucap perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hermione Granger.

Hermione berdiri di bantu oleh tangan Draco sedangkan Astoria masih terduduk dan merapikan tatanan rambut dan bajunya. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Astoria berdiri. Astoria hanya menatap lengan itu dan menatap wajah Hermione.

"Kau mau ku tolong tidak? Ayo!" ujar Hermione.

Astoria ragu, namun tak lama ia menerima uluran tangan Hermione dan kemudian ia berdiri.

"Maaf aku menabrak mu Greengrass aku tidak sengaja," kata Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa dan lain kali kau lihat-lihat. Umm.. ku pikir aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Granger, Drake," ucap Astoria seraya pergi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya sambil memasang wajah tidak ingin tahu. Kemudian ia melingkar kan lengannya ke pundak Hermione dan berjalan menuju ruang ketua murid. Mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya bunyi sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai yang terdengar. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Jadwal yang mengawasi murid junior ke Hogmeade minggu ini adalah Parvati patil dengan Seamus Finnigan. Hampir seluruh murid Hogswarts pergi ke Hogsmeade – terkecuali mereka yang masih belum di perbolehkan.

Draco memecah keheningan. "Kau tidak ada acara kan hari ini?"

"Tidak, memang nya kenapa?"

"Kau tertarik untuk membeli butterbeer, darling?"

"Boleh juga, kau bermaksud mengajak ku ke The Three Broomstick?"

"Tepat sekali Miss Know-it-all," ucap Draco sambil menjawil hidung mungil Hermione.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Hermione dan Draco berjalan keluar Hogwarts menuju The Three Broomstick. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah sampai di Three Broomstick, mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan memesan butterbeer. Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan asyik dan sesekali Hermione tertawa dengan lelucon yang Draco katakan pada Hermione. Ketika Hermione berhenti tertawa, Draco tanpa tedeng aling-aling mencium Hermione. Saat itu seorang gadis Slytherin ber surai hitam dan panjang tengah berjalan di sekitar Diagon Alley. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat kedua '_love birds'_ itu mengumbar kemesraan. Darah nya seketika bergejolak dan kesal bukan main.

"Lihat saja _mudblood._ Besok dan seterusnya kau tak akan bisa seperti itu lagi dengan Draco! Hah, kau belum tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan _mudblood,_" desis gadis itu dengan ke picikan nya.

Gadis itu kemudian pergi dengan sejuta akal busuk di otak Slytherin nya.

* * *

_**08:00 p.m at Head boy and Head girl dorm.**_

Draco mengambil jubah tak terlihat milik Harry Potter dari lemari nya yang belum ia kembalikan. Ia juga mengambil peta _marauders_ dan menyelipkan ke saku jubah nya. Ia mengambil sapu terbang nya yang berwarna hitam mengkilap. Draco dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya dan ia berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang meminum jus labu sambil membaca majalah _muggle_ yang ia bawa saat musim panas.

"Hermine, kita harus bergegas sekarang mengambil tanaman itu. Ambil jubah mu dan perkamen serta tempat untuk menyimpan tanaman itu, lalu bahan-bahan untuk pembuatan sampelnya," cerocos Draco.

"Ini masih jam delapan Dray? _Full moon_ akan berlangsung nanti sekitar jam sebelas bahkan bisa saja jam dua malam! Dan ada beberapa masalah yang lain, ferret," ucap Hermione kesal.

"Tidak ada salahnya bersiap-siap sekarang kan? Hutan ter larang cukup jauh dari kastil dan masalah yang kau bicarakan, jika tentang bagaimana supaya tidak ketahuan oleh perfek yang patroli dan Filch aku sudah menemukan solusi nya," jelas Draco agak jengkel.

"Apa solusi mu itu, hah?"

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Kita bisa menyelinap menggunakan jubah Potter!"

"Dan…terbang? Menggunakan itu? Tak ada cara lain, Dray?"

"Sekarang atau tidak selamanya," ucap Draco tegas.

Hermione menghela napas. Ia memijat pelipis kepalanya. "Baiklah, tunggu aku bersiap-siap dahulu," ucap Hermione sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Draco menyeringai puas. Ia duduk di pegangan sofa sambil menyilang kan kakinya. Ia mengambil majalah yang sempat Hermione baca tadi. Isinya hanya tentang fashion ala muggle saja dan beberapa gosip seputar orang terkenal di dunia _muggle_. Draco mendengus, ia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita menyukai laki-laki yang ber tingkah romantis atau "manis" kepadanya. Ia menutup majalah itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke tempat semula. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Hermione keluar dengan menggunakan _sweter_ dan _trening_. Ia juga mengenakan jubah Gryffindor nya. Tak lupa ia membawa tas dengan perluasan tak terdeteksi untuk membawa barang-barang yang ia butuh kan.

"Mengapa perempuan selalu lama sekali," gerutu Draco.

"Kau hanya menunggu ku sekitar sepuluh menit, ferret! _Patience is a virtue darling,_" ucap Hermione.

"Ya, ya! Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang," ujar Draco sambil menggandeng lengan Hermione.

Mereka berdua keluar dari asrama. Mereka berdua berjalan menyelusuri koridor yang mulai agak sepi karena notabene nya sekarang murid-murid sudah kembali ke asramanya masing-masing dan tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih di aula besar. Mereka berdua belum mengenakan jubah tersebut dan dengan santai mereka berjalan dalam keheningan sambil ber tautan lengan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita berambut hitam yang memakai jubah Slytherin mengikuti mereka. Ia mencuri ramuan tak terlihat dari kantor profesor Slughorn setelah ia kembali dari Three Broomstick tadi sore. Ia mengendap-mengendap mencoba gerak-geriknya tidak di sadari kedua ketua murid yang tengah berjalan keluar kastil.

Setelah di luar kastil, Draco menaiki sapu terbang nya dan menyuruh Hermione untuk duduk di depannya, namun Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tidak mau Draco, aku takut," ujar Hermione.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takut kan, _dear_. Aku bersama mu dan aku tak akan membiarkan mu terjatuh, ok? Kau percaya padaku kan?" bujuk Draco.

Hermione memberani kan dirinya. Ia mencoba memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa melawan rasa takutnya dan Draco tidak akan membiarkan ia terluka sedikit pun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menaiki sapu terbang Draco dengan duduk di depannya. Ia mencengkeram kuat-kuat sapu terbang itu. Draco menyelimuti jubah itu ke badan Hermione dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka menjadi tidak terlihat sekarang. Wanita yang meguntitnya memaki-maki di dalam hatinya karena ia menjadi kehilangan jejak, jadi ia putuskan ia akan menunggu di sekitar Danau hitam saja. Entah mengapa insting nya yakin kalau mereka berdua akan ke tempat itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke Danau Hitam.

Ketika Draco menerbangkan sapu nya, Hermione semakin mencengkam erat gagang sapu terbang Draco. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia tak mau melihat ketinggian yang ia takut kan. Kemudian Draco melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Hermione dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Hermione.

"Buka mata mu, Hermine. Kau aman di sini, aku memegang mu," bisik Draco.

"Ti-tidak bisa, Dray. A-aku takut sekali," ucap Hermione gemetar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya. Ayo, kau seorang Hermione, seorang Gryffindor, seorang kekasih Draco Malfoy, jadi kau pasti bisa melawan rasa takut mu."

Ucapan Draco mampu membuat Hermione membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya. Kemudian ia melihat pemandangan sekitar dari atas. Sungguh indah menurut nya. Pemandangan kastil, danau hitam, bukit dan tempat lain terasa begitu indah jika di lihat dari atas. Ia tersenyum sumeringah, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sungguh gugup dan takut, namun ia tidak mau mengecewakan Draco.

"_See?_ Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Kau baik-baik saja di sini," ucap Draco.

"Ya, tapi aku tak akan mampu melakukannya tanpa mu Dray," ujar Hermione lirih.

Draco hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah hutan terlarang, Draco membuka jubah tak terlihat itu dan merapatkan sapu nya ke arah pohon paling tinggi di hutan itu. Ia menyuruh Hermione untuk duduk disana dengan alasan sambil menunggu _full moon_. Dengan ke raguan ia menuruti perintah Draco. Ia memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk di sekitar ranting besar nan kuat pohon tersebut, setelah itu giliran Draco yang terduduk di sebelah Hermione.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, menatap langit yang gelap dan di taburi beberapa bintang. Karena mereka berdua benci keheningan, akhirnya Hermione membuka suara.

"Aku selalu ingin melihat konstelasi bintang," ujar Hermione.

"Ya, kau sekarang melihatnya, walau hanya beberapa. Kau lihat di sana? Itu rasi bintang Andromeda. Keluarga ku selalu menamai anak-anaknya dengan nama konstelasi. Aku pernah memberi tahu mu di menara Astronomi," ucap Draco.

"Ya aku masih ingat dan Andromeda itu bibi mu yang ter coret dari keluarga mu, kan?"

Draco terdiam. Ia memandangi gelapnya malam lalu ia menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang bagaikan mengusap kulit pucatnya.

"Ya, dia di keluarkan dari keluarga dan … dan aku ingin sekali melihat bibiku. Aku pikir, apa yang ia lakukan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Voldemort benar-benar menghancurkan keluarga ku."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam benak nya masing-masing. Draco meneteskan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan. Ia diam namun air matanya terus menetes.

"Semenjak Voldemort bangkit, ayahku menjadi sosok yang keras dan kuat akan ideologi nya. Aku tak bisa membantah apa yang ia perintahkan atau aku akan tersiksa. Aku pernah suatu saat melawan nya dan ia memukul ku, menyiksa ku sebagai hukuman. Aku di tumbuhkan menjadi sosok yang keras dan dingin. Aku tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Ayah ku mendoktrin ku tentang muggleborn. Ia mengatakan itu karena ia bilang, dahulu muggle takut dengan penyihir dan beberapa dari mereka, menyiksa para penyihir dan membunuh. Maka doktrin tentang muggle atau muggleborn itu mulai turun-temurun," ucap Draco bercerita. "Ibu ku tak pernah setuju keluarga ku bergabung dengan Voldemort, tetapi ayah ingin kekuasaan dan di akui dunia sihir. Aku tak pernah mengerti pikirannya. Aku tak pernah tahu apakah ia bangga dengan ku atau tidak. Yang ku tahu hanya kerja, kerja dan menuruti perintah. Saat aku di paksa menjadi Death eater, saat aku di suruh membunuh Dumbledore, aku merasa tersesat. Aku tak tahu arah hidupku. Rasa-rasanya aku memilih mati, tetapi aku tak bisa. Jika aku tak menuruti kemauan Voldemort maka orang tua ku terbunuh. Aku membenci ayah ku tetapi aku mencintai ibu ku. Aku tak bisa menyakitnya, ia satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi. Jika potter adalah anak yang bertahan hidup, maka aku adalah si Malfoy yang terlanjur di lahirkan dan terlanjur hidup."

Hermione merasakan betapa sulitnya hidup Draco masa lalu. Ia sungguh merasa sedih dalam hatinya.

"Kau tak perlu menceritakannya Dray, aku mengerti itu menyakitkan dan sulit untukmu."

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan," ucap Draco tak mengindahkan perkataan Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Aku pernah berkata, ada seorang wanita yang merubahku, membuatku jatuh ke dalam pesonannya. Aku bahkan bahagia telah memilikinya saat ini. Dia adalah orang yang ku sayangi setelah ibuku. Ia penyihir tercantik dan ter pintar yang pernah ku temui. Aku… aku mencintainya," ujar Draco.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hermione sambil merasa sedih mendengar pernyataan Draco.

"Kau Hermione, aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin, aku mencintaimu dan perasaan itu tumbuh sejak tahun ketiga kau memukul wajahku. Aku baru menyadari segala perasaan ini," ujar Draco lirih.

"Ka-kau… serius? Lalu mengapa kau selalu mengejek ku? Merendahkan ku?" Hermione kaget bukan main mendengar pernyataan cinta seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Karena aku menginginkan perhatianmu, Hermine. Aku tahu itu cara yang salah, tetapi jika aku melakukan dengan cara seperti Potter atau Weasel, maka tamat lah riwayatku. Saat itu juga aku tahu, kau membenciku. Aku juga iri terhadap mu karena orang-orang menyayangimu, kau cerdas, para professor mem-favoritkan mu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak tahu," ujar Draco.

"Aku… aku mengerti Dray, aku… memaafkanmu."

"Kau tak perlu menjawab apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku bahagia hanya memiliki mu saat ini. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku merasa lega sudah memberi tahumu," ucap Draco.

Keduanya terdiam kembali. Hermione menatap Draco yang tengah mengamati malam yang semakin gelap. Waktu yang hampir setengah dua belas pun tidak mereka rasakan. Hermione sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang seperti Draco. Ia tidak akan menemukan seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hermione memegang dagu Draco dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Pada awalnya Draco kaget, namun ia kemudian menutup matanya dan mencium kembali Hermione. Ia membalas setiap perasaan yang tersampai kan oleh Hermione. Mereka berciuman sampai cahaya terang _full moon_ menerangi mereka berdua. Keduanya melepas ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang menipis. Hermione menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Draco. Mata keduanya masih tertutup sambil tersenyum

"_I love you too_, Draco Malfoy," bisik Hermione.

Draco sungguh kaget. Ia sentak menengakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hermione dalam-dalam.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku mencium mu seperti itu? apa tampak tidak serius?"

"Katakan sekali lagi, Hermione."

"_I love you,_ Draco."

Draco memeluknya dan mencium tengkuk Hermione saking gembira nya, sampai-sampai ia melupakan tugas yang telah ia rencanakan. Hermione kemudian sedikit mendorong Draco.

"Ugh, Dray aku sesak nafas dan ayo kita turun kebawah mencari _fructum vinum_ itu," ucap Hermione.

"Hehe, maafkan aku, love," ucap Draco kikuk.

Mereka berdua turun dari pohon tersebut. Setelah mereka di bawah, mereka berjalan menyusuri tempat itu dan tanaman rambat yang mereka cari itu di temukan. Tanaman itu menjalar dengan buah yang menempel di sekitar daunnya. Buahnya ber ukuran kecil seperti kelereng, berwarna hitam ke unguan. Hermione merogoh tas nya dan mengambil buku tentang tanaman herbal itu. Analisanya tepat dan langsung saja ia memetik banyak buah itu dan memasukan nya kedalam wadah yang ia bawa di dalam tas itu.

Setelah buah itu mereka dapat kan, mereka pergi ke sekitar danau hitam.

"Mengapa kau memilih danau hitam hah? Kenapa tidak di asrama saja?"

"Kau tidak membacanya eh? Untuk membuat cairan obat ini, kau harus mencampur nya dengan air danau hitam dan memasukan sari-sari tumbuhan di sekitar danau itu," ucap Draco agak kesal.

"Ugh, baiklah. Hah, ku harap besok aku bisa tidur tenang," gerutu Hermione.

Draco tidak sabaran langsung menarik lengan Hermione untuk duduk di pinggir danau hitam tersebut. Setelah di sana, mereka menyiapkan alat-alat yang di butuhkannya seperti pisau, mini kuali, alat pembakar muggle milik Hermione dan beberapa alat lainnya. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan tugasnya sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Orang tersebut belum meninggalkan tempat yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Hah, ternyata usaha ku tidak sia-sia. Bersiaplah kau _mudblood_," desis wanita picik itu.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Hermione. Tubuhnya masih tidak terlihat berkat ramuan yang ia curi dari Slughorn. Sepertinya Voldemort membantu rencana busuk wanita ini, karena Draco hendak meninggalkan Hermione sejenak.

"Hermine, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari getah kayu mahogany. Kau berani kan? Hanya lima menit saja," ucap Draco.

"Iya, sana saja. Aku seorang Gryffindor, aku tidak takut."

Draco terkekeh dan menjawil hidung Hermione. Ia pergi meninggalkan Hermione tanpa rasa khawatir. Kesempatan ini menjadi peluang bagus untuk penyihir Slytherin ini. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya, lalu ia merapalkan mantra ke arah Hermione. Ia melempar Hermione ke arah danau hitam yang temperatur air nya sangat dingin di tengah malam. Ia seketika menjadi kaku dan membeku. Gadis Slytherin yang mencelakakan Hermione menyeringai jahat dan bersorak bahagia karena misi nya berhasil.

"Tamat lah riwayat mu_, mudblood," _gumam wanita itu seraya pergi memasuki kastil Hogwarts.

Draco yang kembali sambil membawa sebotol kecil getah langsung kebingungan karena Hermione menghilang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil meneriakan namanya, namun yang di panggil pun tak kunjung datang atau pun menyahut. Matanya menangkap kepala yang menyembul dari danau hitam. Ia menjadi panik. Draco langsung menceburkan diri dan merapalkan mantra untuk mengangkat tubuh kaku itu ke daratan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hermione membujur kaku seperti mayat.

"Hermione, bangunlah… Hermione," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hermione.

Hermione tak kunjung bangun. Ia sudah memberikan napas buatan tetapi tidak ada hasilnya.

"Sial! Pasti seseorang melakukan ini," desis Draco dengan segala amarahnya. "Argh! Aku akan menemukan mu penyihir sampah! Akan ku balas perbuatanmu!" Teriak Draco.

**To Be Continued**

Hallo, maaf untuk ke lambatan update ku. Akhir-akhir ini aku di sibuk kan oleh sekolah, terlebih minggu ini aku sakit jadi aku tidak bisa update cepat. Aku harap yang menunggu update fic ini tidak bosan dan tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. _**For my beloved friend A princess slytherin**_, ini rikwes mu sudah aku laksanakan. Aku harap kamu menyukainya.

Maaf banget jika chapter ini tida sesuai yang kalian harapkan, banyak typo dan kesalahan yang ku buat. Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini dan masih ada yang tertarik dengan fiction ku.

**Terimakasih banyak atas semua review, fave and follow kalian. Aku sangat menghargai waktu dan review kalian yang telah kalian luangkan untuk ku.**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL *HUGS AND KISSES***

Btw, buah itu .. itu karangan ku sendiri hehe .. hanya imajenasi ku saja hehe .. :3

* * *

**Pojok Review : **

Amuto : Terimakasih reviewnya, ini sudah aku update ;) hehe hope you like it! :D

lita Malfoy: Makasih banyak Lita-chan ^^ iya, aku akan terus berkarya dan semoga semua tulisanku ini dapat menyenangkan dan berbagi imajenasiku dengan para pembaca. Hope you like this chapter *smile* :D

Guest: Maaf banget typo itu.. itu karena auto spelling and grammer check dari Ms. Word nya.. seharusnya kata "ank e" itu dan kemudian u_u maaf banget... hope you like this chapter ! :) :D

putims : makasih review nya .. waduh padahal sudah aku re-write u_u.. ank e itu seharusnya "dan kemudian" atau "dan ketika" itu gara2 spelling and grammer check auto dari Ms. wordnya.

A. Malfoy: haha.. maaf banget ya update ku lemot seperti siput u_u aku harap kamu menyukai chapter ini dan rikwes mu sesuai yg kamu harapkan .. perhatian Draco aku munculkan di chapter depan tentunya hehe..

Wike: Thanks utk reviewnya, kak :)

sasusaku lovers: hehe terimakasih :D mind to RnR di chap ? :D

*Bagi yang mempunyai akun, aku balas di kotak pm ^^

* * *

**Have a nice day guys, love you :***

**Mind To RnR? Tell me what you think about this! **

**With love,**

**Gothicamylee,xo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione tak kunjung bangun. Ia sudah memberikan napas buatan tetapi tidak ada hasilnya.

"Sial! Pasti seseorang melakukan ini," desis Draco dengan segala amarahnya. "Argh! Aku akan menemukan mu penyihir sampah! Akan ku balas perbuatanmu!" Teriak Draco.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER :**

It's none of my character, it's all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling. Stories/Plot are mine. I take no profit in this fic. Kalau Harry Potter buatanku, sudah dari dulu kupasangkan Hermione dengan Draco.

**WARNING :**

Typo(s), A lot of mistake, EYD berantakan, Maybe OOC? Dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

**Hope you like it! Enjoy this chapter! *smile***

.

Draco menggendong tubuh kaku Hermione. Tubuh mungil itu suhu nya sungguh dingin dan terlihat buruk – seperti _manekin_. Draco teringat dengan kejadian di mana Hermione terbujur kaku karena Basilisk. Ia tak kuasa untuk menyalahkan diri sendirinya karena ia pernah berharap Basilisk akan membunuh Hermione.

Draco membereskan segala barang-barang yang kini sudah berserakan. Ia memasukannya ke dalam tas Hermione, kemudian sambil tetap menggendong Hermione, ia menaiki sapu terbangnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan kemudian ia menerbangkan sapu nya tanpa memikirkan untuk menggunakan jubah tak terlihat milik Harry. Ia tahu, Filch atau Mrs. Norris tidak akan menemukan dirinya jika ia lewat jendela asrama ketua murid. Dengan modal nekat, ia memegang Hermione erat-erat sambil membawa dua tas, ia mengarahkan sapu nya untuk terbang ke arah menara tertinggi – asrama ketua murid – setelah menara astronomi. Ia merapal kan mantra untuk membuka jendela nya dan ketika jendela terbuka, ia langsung masuk.

Ia baru sadar setelah matanya melihat tembok ruangan yang kini ia tempati berwarna merah maroon. Ini kamar Hermione. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco melempar tas yang ia bawa dan langsung merebahkan Hermione ke atas kasur milik Hermione. Draco menyadari kalau baju dirinya dan Hermione masih basah. Ia bingung apakah harus ia sendiri yang menggantikan baju Hermione? Tidak! Tidak boleh. Masih ada peri rumah yang bisa melakukan itu. Ia kemudian memanggil peri rumah perempuan.

"Dora!"

Peri rumah itu tak kunjung datang. Draco memanggilnya sekali lagi dan akhirnya peri rumah itu datang dengan suara '_pops'_ nya.

"Maaf Mister. A-ada yang bisa Dora lakukan?" Tanya peri rumah yang bernama Dora sambil gemetar.

"Cepat gantikan baju Hermione. Pakai kan baju yang hangat untuknya dan buat kan dua cangkir cokelat panas," titah Draco dengan nada yang tajam.

Peri rumah itu kaget saat melihat Hermione seperti orang mati. Ia tak berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada ketua murid putri. Ia tahu, Draco sedang dalam ke adaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk di tanya.

Draco keluar dari kamar Hermione. Ketika Draco sudah pergi, peri rumah itu cepat-cepat mengganti baju Hermione dengan _sweater_ yang tebal dan celana kain yang longgar dan hangat. Kemudian Dora menyelimuti Hermione. Setelah selesai menggantikan baju Hermione, ia pergi ke pantry untuk membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas sesuai yang di perintahkan Draco. Dengan cekatan, ia mengantarkan cokelat panas itu ke kamar Hermione.

Draco sudah berada di dalam kamar saat Dora mengantarkan cokelat panas tersebut. Tatapan Draco tidak berpindah selain menatap gadis yang ia cintai. Ia duduk di sebelah gadis bersurai cokelat madu itu. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung tangan mungil gadis itu. Iris kelabu itu terlihat sedih dan kosong. Ia bahkan tak sadar Dora sudah ada di sana.

"T-tuan. Ini.. ini cokelat panasnya," ucap Dora.

"Simpan di meja. Terima kasih, kau bisa kembali tidur sekarang," ujar Draco tanpa melirik Dora.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Mister Draco."

Peri rumah itu meninggalkan kedua ketua murid itu. Draco menggenggam lengan Hermione. Ia menciumi nya dan menaruhnya ke dekat pipinya. Draco menangis. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menangis. Terkecuali saat di tahun ke enam, saat ia benar-benar memilih untuk mati ketimbang hidup dalam kegelapan. Kali ini, ia menangis untuk seorang wanita. Seorang gadis yang berani memukul dirinya, yang berani membentak di wajahnya, satu-satunya wanita yang tidak mau patuh terhadapnya dan gadis ini sudah memikat hati Draco. Hermione membuat dirinya jatuh cinta kepadanya. Apakah Draco akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya? _Hell no!_ Draco akan melakukan apa pun bahkan ia akan mengeluarkan berjuta-juta _galleon_ asalkan Hermione yang ia cintai terbangun dan sehat kembali. Draco mulai berbicara kepada tubuh kaku Hermione. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari gadis itu, tetapi bicara adalah satu satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Hermione. Aku tak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik. _Please,_ bangun Hermione. Aku tahu, kau kuat jadi kau harus bangun sekarang. Ku mohon Hermione," ucap Draco memohon.

Hermione tetap tidak bangun. Draco tidak peduli dengan pelajaran besok atau pun apa yang akan terjadi. Ia akan di sini bersama Hermione. Menjaganya sampai ia terbangun. Ia juga akan mencari siapa yang berniat membunuh Hermione. Ia tak akan memberi tahu siapa pun karena semakin banyak yang tahu, semakin panjang urusannya. Apalagi jika kedua _bodyguard_ Hermione tahu bahwa Draco tidak becus menjaga Hermione.

Draco memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Hermione dan besok ia akan menemui madam Pomfrey untuk menyembuhkan Hermione. Ia juga akan melakukan tugas profesor Sprout sendirian. Ia penyebab yang membuat Hermione seperti ini jadi ia akan bertanggung jawab dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

Sinar matahari sudah memancarkan sinar nya. Kicauan burung pun sudah terdengar. Draco terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak begitu nyaman. Ia tertidur sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah Hermione. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Surai platina nya berantakan. Draco terlihat berantakan dan ia tak begitu peduli sekarang dengan penampilan pagi hari nya. Ia melihat Hermione masih tak kunjung bangun namun suhu tubuhnya sudah tidak sedingin tadi malam.

Tanpa repot-repot Draco langsung pergi ke _Hospital Wing_ untuk menemui madam Pomfrey. Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya masih mengenakan piama tidurnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menyelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang sudah terbangun lebih awal dan sudah berpakaian rapih.

Sesampai di _hospital wings_, Draco menerjang pintu dan memanggil _healer_ sekolah itu.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Ma-"

"Ada apa Mister Malfoy? Mengapa kau masih mengenakan piama dan berteriak-teriak di pagi hari?"

Draco menepuk kening nya dan menghela napas. "Maafkan saya madam, tapi saya ingin madam ke kamar ketua murid putri sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi nanti yang jelas aku ingin kau ke sana sekarang. Ini bersangkutan dengan Hermione."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya huh? Apa kalian saling melempar mantra kembali?" Tanya mada Pomfrey mulai panik.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjelaskannya di asrama ketua murid nanti. Sekarang bergeraklah lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkan Hermione," ucap Draco dengan kesal.

Madam Pomfrey memberenggut kesal kepada Draco, namun ia tetap mengikuti perintah Draco. Mereka berdua bergegas ke kamar ketua murid putri. Setelah mereka sampai di sana, betapa terkejut madam Pomfrey melihat Hermione yang tertidur kaku di sana.

"_Oh my, oh my, _apa yang terjadi? Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberi tahu ku? Sejak kapan ia seperti ini?" Tanya madam Pomfrey sambil memeriksa Hermione dengan tongkatnya.

"Tadi malam. Aku dengan Hermione sedang melakukan tugas Herbologi di pinggir danau hitam. Aku meninggalkannya sekitar lima menit untuk mengambil sari mahogany tetapi setelah aku kembali, aku menemukannya sudah mengambang di danau hitam," jelas Draco. "Aku yakin ada seseorang selain aku dan Hermione pada saat itu. Apakah ia bisa terbangun dan kembali seperti sedia kala madam?"

"Ya tentu. Suhu di malam hari memang sangat berbahaya apalagi ia ter gigit oleh duyung di bagian kaki nya. Kau cukup cepat untuk membawanya ke asrama dan menghangatkan badannya. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa ramuan yang harus ia minum. Untuk saat ini biar kan ia tertidur. Ia akan bangun sekitar tiga sampai lima jam kemudian," ucap madam Pomfrey.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dan madam, aku harap kau jangan menyebarkan berita ini kepada seluruh murid. Aku ingin tidak begitu banyak masalah yang akan datang. Aku harap juga, kau bersedia untuk memberi tahu professor McGonagall dan Profesor Dumbledore mengenai hal ini," ujar Draco agak memohon.

Madam Pomfrey terdiam sejenak dan mengamati wajah Malfoy junior itu. Setelah ia yakin, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau jaga dia dengan baik dan pastikan apa yang dia inginkan kau lakukan. Keadaannya masih lemah dan butuh perawatan ekstra. Aku akan menyampaikan ini pada McGonagall hari ini. Kabari aku kembali dua hari kemudian."

Draco mengangguk. Madam Pomfrey pergi meninggalkan kamar Hermione dan bergegas menemui kepala sekolah Hogwarts – Dumbledore.

Setelah madam Pomfrey menghilang, Draco duduk kembali di sisi Hermione. Ia membelai kepala Hermione. Ia bodoh sampai-sampai tidak tahu bahwa di danau hitam saat itu mereka berdua tidak sendirian. Mengapa ia bisa tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu? Penyihir itu pasti orang Hogwarts dan memiliki dendam tersendiri kepada Hermione. Otak Draco mulai memiliki spekulasi siapa yang berniat mencelakakan gadisnya. Ia tahu, pasti salah satu siswa Slytherin. Apakah ia harus melakukan pencarian sekarang? Tetapi bagaimana dengan Hermione? Bagaimana ketika ia bangun dan dirinya tidak ada di sana? Draco mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi dan menghela napas berat.

"_In Salazar's name!_ mengapa masalah selalu datang satu persatu? Merlin! Apa kau menghukum ku? Aku benar-benar lelah," gumam Draco kepada dirinya sendiri.

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia memijat pelipis kening nya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah yang berdatangan satu persatu. Apakah salah jika ia mencintai seorang Hermione? Mengapa begitu banyak rintangan? Draco belum memikirkan bagaimana jika orang tuanya tahu? Draco benar-benar ferret pirang yang terlanjur hidup. Hidupnya tidak semudah remaja yang lainnya. Harry mungkin mengalami tekanan yang sama dengan dirinya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia berbahagia bukan? Ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan mendapatkan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Tidak seperti Draco, ia harus bersusah payah melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan atensi orang dan cinta dari seseorang.

Draco masih dalam lamunan nya sampai suara derit pintu menyadarkan nya. Ia sontak berdiri saat profesor Dumbledore dan McGonagall sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mister Malfoy! Apa yang terjadi kepada Hermione?" Tanya McGonagall dengan kepanikkan nya.

"Tadi malam saya bersama Hermione pergi ke danau hitam. Kami melakukan percobaan membuat ramuan pengobatan untuk tugas Herbologi. Saat itu, saya meninggalkannya selama lima menit untuk mengambil sari _mahogany_ dan setelah saya kembali, ia sudah mengambang di danau hitam. Saya yakin ada orang lain di sana dan pada saat saya meninggalkannya, orang itu mengambil kesempatan untuk mencelakai Hermione," ujar Draco panjang lebar.

"Mengapa kau malam-malam pergi dengannya? Apa kau yakin ada seseorang di sana?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Karena buah yang di bahas oleh kami muncul pada saat tengah malam dalam keadaan bulan penuh. Tadi malam saatnya buah itu muncul, jadi kami pergi ke sana dan ya, saya benar-benar yakin Profesor. Anda bisa melakukan _legillimens_ atau memberi _veritaserum_ jika tidak percaya."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Draco. Kau jaga dia dan Minerva, kau beri tahu profesor lain mengenai hal ini. Beri tahu pengajar lain bahwa ketua murid tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di karena kan sakit dan jika ada siswa lain yang menanyakan, beri tahu mereka ketua murid kita sedang melakukan studi ke Beauxbatons," ucap Dumbledore.

"Mengapa tidak memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya saja Aberforth? Ini mendadak dan aku yakin Harry tidak akan mempercayai berita ini," protes McGonagall.

"Ia akan percaya dan ketahui lah, jika semua tahu, kita tidak akan mendapatkan siapa pelakunya serta akan merunyamkan masalahnya bukan?" ucap Dumbledore. "Baiklah Draco, jaga dia baik-baik, aku akan kembali ke kantorku, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Ayo, Minerva."

McGonagall tampak ragu, namun ia tahu Draco tidak akan menyakiti Hermione – murid favorit nya. "Baiklah Mister Malfoy, aku titipkan dan percayakan Hermione kepadamu," ujar McGonagall.

"Aku akan menjaganya Profesor. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Draco.

Kedua profesor itu meninggalkan Draco. Ia kembali sendirian. Tak lama setelah kepergian professor itu, peri rumah _hospital wings_ memberikan lima buah ramuan Hermione beserta catatan kecil yang di tulis healer Hogwarts – madam Pomfrey.

'_minum kan kelima ramuan ini setelah bangun tidur dan sebelum tidur. Pastikan ia memakan makanan yang halus dan meminum minuman yang hangat. Kemungkinan besar, Miss Granger akan berkeringat terus sebelum racun dari gigitan duyung sudah keluar. Di perkirakan Miss Granger akan kembali sehat dalam rentang waktu satu minggu. Jika ada pertanyaan dan keperluan lainnya, silahkan datang kembali ke Hospital wings. Pastikan ia meminum ramuan nya secara rutin dan sampai habis.' – madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts Healer._

Draco memandangi botol kecil itu. Ada lima buah. Ia tidak tega memaksa Hermione harus meminum kelima ramuan yang di pastikan tidak enak itu, tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? Ia akan memastikan, Hermione akan sembuh dan apa pun yang terjadi, Draco akan ada di sisinya.

Untuk membunuh waktu, Draco mengambil buku tentang _fructum vinum_. Buku itu memang tebal dan tulisannya begitu kecil. Hanya beberapa gambar yang tertera di sana sebagai ilustrasi. Dengan inisiatif, Draco akan mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian. Ia mulai mengambil barang-barang yang sempat di bawa ke danau hitam tadi malam. Ia tidak peduli melakukan tugasnya di mana. Ia akan membereskan nya setelah selesai.

Draco mulai memotong buah itu menjadi irisan tipis. Kemudian, setelah irisan-irisan buah itu menjadi banyak dan kecil-kecil, ia memasukkan nya ke dalam mangkuk dan mulai membubuhkan nya dengan batu yang di bentuk untuk membubuhkan makanan. Benda _muggle_ yang di bawa Hermione tentunya. Draco tidak tahu benda apa itu. Setelah yakin sudah menjadi bubuk, ia memasukkan air danau hitam dan mencampurkan nya dengan sari-sari dari pohon_ mahogany_ yang sempat ia ambil. Kemudian, ia mengaduk-ngaduknya di dalam mangkuk itu.

Draco tidak yakin apakah ia akan berhasil atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian jika harus jujur. Tetapi harga diri seorang Malfoy nya tetap saja melekat dalam dirinya. Seorang Malfoy bisa segala, jadi ia di haruskan untuk bisa melakukan projek itu sendirian bukan? Draco benar-benar ingin memaki marganya. Malfoy marga yang di banggakan namun merumitkan.

Ia kembali ke pekerjaannya. Iris kelabunya menangkap benda yang asing baginya. Ia mengambil benda itu dan menilik-nilik.

"_Benda apa ini? Bagaimana cara benda ini bekerja?"_ pikir Draco.

Ia membaca instruksi yang tertulis dalam benda tabung berwarna putih tersebut. Namun tetap saja ia tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja benda muggle itu. Ia menaruh kembali benda itu dan membereskan kekacauan yang sudah ia perbuat di kamar Hermione. Ia putuskan akan menyelesaikannya setelah Hermione terbangun karena setengah dari proses pembuatan sampel nya sudah hampir selesai.

Draco menghela napas kembali. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak ia menghela napas hari ini. Hari ini juga ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Ia juga belum menyusun laporan tentang kinerja para perfek dan tugas lainnya. Ia juga belum menyusun untuk acara reuni nanti. Begitu banyak tugas yang menumpuk. Ia yakin perkerjaan rumah dari para professor juga akan menumpuk selama ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Draco benar-benar akan menyiksa penyihir yang sudah membawa malapetaka untuk dirinya dan Hermione.

Selama ia menunggu Hermione di kamarnya, yang ia lakukan hanya membaca, berjalan-jalan di sekitar balkon dan mengamati tugas Herbologinya. Ia juga sudah merancang sendiri bagaimana pesta untuk reuni nanti. Ia benar-benar bosan. Tidak ada teman untuk berbicara, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah jika meninggalkan Hermione sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah? Ia lupa, ia bisa meminta bantuan peri rumah untuk menjaga Hermione selagi ia pergi sebentar menemui teman-temannya dan menyelidiki penyihir brengsek itu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya yang nyaman dan memanggil peri rumah.

"Dora, Magd," seru Draco.

'_pops'_ kedua _house-elf_ itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar menemui Blaise dan Theo. Kalian bisa menjaga Hermione sampai aku kembali kesini?"

"Tentu Mister Draco. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik," cicit Magd – _house-elf _yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Oke, terima kasih. Aku percayakan dia pada kalian berdua," ucap Draco.

Draco pergi dari kamar Hermione. Setidak nya ia tidak begitu khawatir karena kedua peri rumah itu akan menjaga Hermione selagi ia pergi. Draco melangkahkan kaki panjangnnya ke arah _dungeon _Slytherin. Matanya mencari pemuda dengan kulit gelap dan pemuda yang berkulit putih pucat seperti dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Ia tidak melewatkan untuk menggerutu dan memaki di bawah napasnya.

"Sial, lama sekali mereka," gerutu Draco.

Draco memberi tatapan membunuh kepada murid yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Jelas saja, ia tidak memakai seragam Hogwarts dan ia terlihat berantakan. Ia terus menggumamkan_ "sial"_ dan _"aku benci menunggu"_. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya orang yang di tunggu datang ke hadapannya.

"Hey, mate. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Para professor mengatakan kau sedang studi ke Beaux," ujar Theo.

"Apa aku tak boleh berada disini hah? Aku sudah menunggu selama satu jam kau tahu? Apa kalian menggosip dahulu atau berjalan lambat seperti siput?" cerocos Draco dengan dingin.

"_Calm yo' tits man_, kau ini ada apa? Datang-datang sudah marah-marah. Kau ada masalah?" ucap Blaise.

"Yap, kau tidak seperti biasanya dan tentu saja kau akan menunggu lama. Aku dan Blaise kan ada empat kelas hari ini dan kau tidak masuk satu kelas pun jadi, kau akan menunggu kami lama, bodoh! Aku tidak menggosip dan jalan seperti siput," ujar Theo.

"Diam kau Nott. Aku sedang pusing dan frustrasi," ucap Draco jengkel.

"Yea, kau tampak berantakan. Apa kau bertengkar dengan Granger?"

"Tidak, bukan itu."

"Lantas? Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya tetapi kalian harus tutup mulut. Jika berita ini sampai terdengar ke telinga-telinga murid lain, kalian berdua yang akan aku cari pertama kali," ucap Draco berbahaya.

Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan Theo mengangguk saja dan tahu jika Draco sudah mengancam, berarti masalahnya bukan perkara mudah dan Draco tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Mereka berdua menunggu untuk pria pirang dihadapannya untuk melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali harus menjelaskan hal ini panjang lebar. Singkatnya saja, Hermione sekarat dan itu karena salah satu Slytherin mencelakakan dia dengan menceburkannya ke danau hitam tadi malam," ujar Draco.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Theo.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti bercanda huh?"

"Tidak," ucap Blaise dan Theo bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak sedang bercanda dan aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku memberi tahu McGonagall dan Dumbledore tadi pagi jadi mereka memberi tahu murid-murid jika aku dan Hermione sedang studi ke Beauxbatons."

"Okey, tapi… mengapa kau tidak masuk kelas hari ini Drake?"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hermione. Aku akan mengurusnya sampai ia sembuh dan kembali mendengar ocehannya jadi aku pastikan, aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran selama satu minggu ini."

"Mulai menjadi lelaki perhatian eh?"

"Diam kau Theodore," pekik Draco.

"Oh aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi lelaki perhatian, _sweet_ dan benar-benar _out of character_ jika sudah berkaitan dengan Granger itu," ujar Blaise.

"Ya, aku salut dengan si semak itu. Ia bisa merubah Draco secara drastis. Kita harus memberi salut terhadapnnya dan mengadakan pesta kecil," timpal Theo.

Draco memutar bolat matanya. "Kalian terdengar seperti gadis yang senang bergosip kau tahu? Dan tidak ada pesta apapun. Kalian berdua mempunyai tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan. Oh dan Theo, kau juga berubah menjadi _freak_. Salut untuk Looney yang sanggup merubahmu," tukas Draco.

"Hey! Namanya Luna bukan Looney," protes Theo.

"Berubah menjadi protektif dan difensif eh, Theo?" ejek Draco sambil menyeringai khasnya.

"Kau juga sama, jika aku menyebutkan 'M' _word_ aku yakin kau akan membunuh ku di tempat. Jadi kita sama-sama oke?"

"Terserah padamu saja Theo."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan melakukan _training_ Quidditch? Kau juga tidak akan makan bersama di aula besar?"

"Tidak, aku akan berada di asrama," ucap Draco. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu info dari kalian berdua. Aku akan kembali ke asrama. Aku sudah meninggal kan Hermione terlalu lama. _Adios!_"

Draco pergi dari asrama Slytherin. Blaise dan Theo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka tidak menyangka, Draco Malfoy yang begitu dingin dan angkuh bisa di taklukan oleh seorang _muggleborn_ – Hermione Granger. Dunia sihir benar-benar sudah jungkir balik menjadi penuh kejutan.

* * *

Ketika Draco kembali dari asrama Slyhterin, Hermione sudah terbangun. Tubuhnya begitu lemah. Untuk bergerak sedikit saja butuh usaha cukup besar. Saat di ambang pintu, Draco cepat-cepat menghampiri Hermione dan membantunya terduduk sambil bersandar di tumpukan bantal yang sudah Draco atur.

"Hermine, jangan dulu banyak bergerak. Kau masih lemah," ucap Draco lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi Dray? Mengapa aku begitu lemas dan … sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Kepalaku begitu pusing dan berat."

"Kau tercebur ke danau hitam Hermine. Maafkan aku karena saat itu aku tidak ada di sana. Kau butuh istirahat. Kau tertidur sudah lama dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang."

"Apa? Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Tugas kita belum selesai! Aku melewatkan pelajaran! Apa yang akan di katakana professor nanti? Bag – "

"Hermione! Tenang! Kau sedang sakit, aku sudah mencoba membangunkan mu tetapi kau tidak sadar, love. Lupakan tugas, aku sudah menyelesaikan setengahnya jadi kita bisa bersantai sejenak. Masalah pelajaran, kita bisa mengerjakaan saat kau sudah pulih. Aku sudah memberi kabar kepada McGonagall dan Dumbledore mengenai hal ini."

"Tapi –"

"_No but!_ Sekarang, istirahatlah ok? Jangan membantah," perintah Draco.

Hermione memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Seenaknya saja si pirang ini memerintahnya. Ia tahu, Draco khawatir dengan dirinya tetapi tidak usah sampai seperti ini kan? Dasar, si pirang tidak pernah berubah dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Hey, jangan cemberut seperti itu! aku melakukannya demi kebaikan mu dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mu. Jika aku tak peduli, aku akan meninggalkan mu dan membiarkan mu mati di serang duyung-duyung itu," papar Draco.

"Tapi aku masih bisa melakukan apapun Dray, aku tidak lemah aku hanya lemas."

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Aku berpikir bagaimana bisa orang sakit mengelak dan meracau tentang pelajaran. Otak mu sudah terlalu sering di lobotomi oleh pelajaran dan buku-buku membosankan itu. Kau masih bisa saja ber-argumen denganku bahkan dalam keadaan sakit."

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu Dray dan aku tidak mau nilaiku jatuh," ucap Hemione lirih.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku kau tahu? Aku pastikan juga nilaimu akan baik-baik saja. Kau punya aku, jadi aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Hermione tersenyum. Ia merasa betapa beruntungnya mendapatkan seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia juga baru menemukan sisi hangat seorang Draco Malfoy yang angkuh, bengis dan dingin. Hermione menggeser posisi duduk nya, kemudian ia menepuk _space_ kosong di sebelahnya.

"Mau kah kau duduk di sini Dray? Dan.. tolong bawa kan kaca beserta buku untuk tugas herbologi kita," ujar Hermione.

"Kaca _yes_, buku _no._ Kau benar-benar gila, Otter. Sedang sakit masih kepikiran tentang buku? _No way in hell!"_

Draco berjalan mengambil kaca kecil se-ukuran buku dari meja rias milik Hermione. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan ke arah Hermione dan memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Hermione. Ia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam selimut dan merangkul Hermione. Kini kepala Hermione bersandar di pundaknya. Ia menyerahkan kaca yang di minta Hermione. Ia dapat merasakan betapa lemahnya Hermione saat ini. Tubuhnya kaku dan dingin walaupun sudah di selimuti. Badannya agak mengurus. Wajahnya pucat begitu juga dengan bibirnya. Rambut cokelat madunya terlihat agak redup warna nya. Hermione benar-benar sakit.

Hermione melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca. Ia terlihat memilukan. Hermione menghela napas. Tangannya mencoba menyimpan kaca itu ke meja di sebelah ranjangnnya. Draco mengambil kaca tersebut dan menyimpannya. Aroma tubuh Draco membuatnya tenang dan lega. Ia juga merasa begitu hangat dan aman berada di pelukan Draco. Ia memejamkan matanya dan jemari mungilnya ia mainkan di dada bidang Draco.

"Dray."

"Hm?"

"Apa… apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku walaupun aku sakit?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku walaupun aku tidak cantik? Walaupun aku kehilangan kecerdasan?"

"Ya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku ketika aku berubah menjadi jelek seperti sekarang?"

"Tidak Hermione. Aku akan tetap bersamamu," ucap Draco. "Dengar Hermione Jean Granger. Aku akan tetap bersamamu dan mencintaimu dalam ke adaan apapun. Aku tak peduli jika suatu saat kau akan cacat atau pun tidak secantik sekarang. Bagiku kau wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Aku tak peduli dengan hal lain. Bahkan dalam ke adaan sakit pun kau tetap cantik, kau tahu? Sekarang, jika aku tanya kepadamu pertanyaan yang sama apa jawaban mu?"

"Aku juga akan menjawab yang sama Dray. Aku akan tetap ada untukmu dan mencintaimu Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Draco mengecup puncak kepala Hermione. Ia merasa nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini dan ia sadar dengan apa yang di katakan dua sahabatnya tadi. Ia benar-benar _out of character_, tetapi ia tidak menyesali atau merasa benci. Ia menyukai dirinya yang sepeti ini. Dirinya yang sebenarnya dan hanya berada di sekitar Hermione lah ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menjadi seseorang yang bukan dia inginkan. Di tengah keheningan, suara asing terdengar dari perut Hermione. Draco terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Selalu perutmu yang mengatakan kau lapar, _love_," goda Draco.

"Diam kau, Ferret! Kau menyebalkan," tukas Hermione.

"Ya aku tahu, aku memang tampan. Terima kasih."

"Dasar narsis."

Draco terkekeh kembali. _"Now, now, love_. Sekarang aku akan mengambil kan makanan untukmu ok? Kau tunggu aku sebentar dan beri tahu aku jika ada apa-apa."

"Sekarang kita berada di asrama ketua murid, Dray. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelinap kesini kecuali ia tahu kata sandinya," ucap Hermione.

"Aku menggantinya hari ini. Jadi hanya aku dan Dumbledore saja yang tahu."

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Draco turun dari tempat tidur. Sebelum ia pergi ke dapur, ia mengecup bibir Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

"Iya, sudah sana ambilkan dan kau tidak jijik mencium orang sakit?"

"Tidak selama itu kau."

Draco mengangkat bahunya dan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Dengan bantuan sihir ia membuatkan satu mangkuk sup asparagus, cokelat hangat dan buah-buahan. Ia juga membuat _smoke beef_ untuk dirinya dan jus labu untuk dirinya. Ia membawa makanan itu ke kamar Hermione dengan _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Setelah di kamar, ia memposisikan untuk menyuap Hermione, tetapi Hermione menolak.

"Tidak, kau duduk di sini, di sebalahku. Kau makan makananmu sendiri. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Jangan mengelak Hermione, kau masih sakit dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menguras tenaga lemahmu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hanya mengangkat sendok dan menyodokannya ke dalam mulut itu perkara mudah, Ferret. Ber-argumen dengan mu yang menguras tenaga ku," cerocos Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Ok, Otter. Kau bisa makan makananmu tanpa bantuan. _Geez_, kau ini istri yang senang mengelak dan tidak patuh. Aku tidak yakin kau mau melakukan '_itu'_ tanpa perlawanan," gerutu Draco.

"Draco! Aku mendengarmu!"

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Draco dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau mengatakan jika aku akan melawan dan menolak mu untuk melakukan hubungan '_itu'_ nanti."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tuli, Ferret."

"Jadi, kau akan melawanku? Kau akan memberontak? _Well,_ aku suka dan tidak keberatan. Itu menambahku buas kau tahu?"

Hermione melempar bantal ke wajah Draco.

"Hey, jangan main kasar. Kau senang permainan kasar rupanya bahkan dalam keadaan sakit sekali pun," goda Draco sambil menahan kikikannya.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Kau ferret pirang albino menyebalkan! Kalau aku sehat aku benar-benar akan mencekik dan memukulmu kau tahu? Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!" pekik Hermione.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Tapi kau terpesona dan jatuh cintakan kepada ferret albino tampan dan menawan ini?"

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah? Oh, kau menyakiti hatiku," ucap Draco mendramatisir.

"Sekarang biarkan aku makan atau kau akan kusumpal saja dengan kaus kaki? Pilih yang mana?"

"Aku maunya di sumpal mulutmu saja."

Hermione cemberut dan memasukkan sendok kedalam mulutnya dengan jengkel. Draco hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosanya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman argumentasi tertangguhnya dan gadis tercintanya. Setidaknya seminggu menemani dan mengurus Hermione tidak menjadi masalah berat untuknya.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di kamar Hermione. Terkadang mereka ber-argumentasi hal tidak penting, terkadang hanya diam dan bergelung bersama, terkadang membicarakan hal serius dan waktu berjalan begitu saja tanpa mereka rasakan. Bahkan sekarang sudah waktunya jam untuk tidur. Draco ingat, Hermione harus meminum ramuan yang di berikan madam Pomfrey sebelum tidur. Ia juga harus mengganti baju Hermione yang sudah seharian di pakai Hermione.

"Kau harus mengganti baju mu dahulu, Hermine. Kau ingin aku memanggilkan peri rumah?"

"Tidak, antarkan aku ke kamar mandi saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Draco menaruh lengan Hermione di pundaknya, kemudian ia membantu Hermione untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Ia memapah Hermione menuju kamar mandi. Setelah di kamar mandi, ia menyuruh Hermione untuk berpegangan pada tembok atau lemari penyimpanan handuk. Draco masuk ke kamar Hermione dan mengambilkan baju ganti Hermione. Ia juga merapalkan mantra penghangat ke baju Hermione. Draco kembali ke kamar mandi dan menyerahkan baju yang ia ambil ke Hermione. Ia keluar memberikan privasi untuk Hermione mengganti bajunya. Tak lama ia keluar, Hermione memanggilnya kembali.

"Dray, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Draco masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hermione hanya memakai pakaian dalamnnya saja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku kaitkan pengait bra-nya? Pengaitnya terlepas."

"K-kau… yakin ingin aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memanggil dan memintamu jika aku tidak yakin."

Draco mendekati Hermione. Ia melakukan apa yang di perintah Hermione. Ia mengaitkan bra Hermione dari belakang. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk mencium tengkuk dan pundak Hermione.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Hermine."

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti setelah aku sehat Dray."

"Aku hanya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium mu Hermine."

"Baiklah, sekarang bantu aku memakai sweater dan celanaku, _will ya_?"

Draco mengangguk. Ia membantu Hermione memakaikan sweater dan celana Hermione dengan cekatan. Ia juga membantu menahan berat tubuh Hermione agar tidak terjatuh. Ia juga mengikat rambut Hermione saat Hermione menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya. Saat sudah selesai, Draco menggendong Hermione ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar Hermione. Setelah sampai di kamar, ia membaringkan Hermione dengan perlahan ke atas kasur.

"Sebelum tidur, kau harus meminum ramuan ini ok? Tidak ada bantahan."

"Ok, _daddy_," ucap Hermione sambil suaranya di kecilkan menyerupai anak kecil.

Draco terkekeh dan merasa asing di panggil _"dad"_. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Draco dengan telaten memberikan ramuan-ramuan tersebut kepada Hermione. Setelah semuanya di rasa selesai, Draco beranjak untuk tidur di sofa yang berada di kamar Hermione. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Dray, kau… mau tidur bersamaku?"

"Mmm, tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku ingin kau tidur di sisiku."

Draco kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Hermione terbaring. Langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar ketukan di jendela. Ia melihat burung hantu yang tidak asing baginya. Burung keluarga Malfoy? Untuk apa burung itu datang kemari? Ah pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Draco berjalan membuka jendela itu. ia menemukan surat terikat di kaki kiri burung hantu berwarna cokelat itu. ia membuka ikatan itu dan mengambil suratnya, kemudian ia memberi burung itu _chips_ dan membiarkannya terbang – pergi ke tempat asalnya.

Draco kembali berjalan ke arah Hermione dengan secarik surat di tangannya. Ia kemudian memanjat ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hermione. Hermione langsung merapatkan diri dengan tubuh Draco. Ia menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Draco dan memeluknya.

"Surat dari siapa Dray?"

"Entahlah, nanti pagi saja aku baca. Aku mengantuk."

"Ok. _Good night_, Dray."

"_Good night_, _princess."_

Draco mematikan seluruh penerangan yang ada di ruangan itu. Hermione sudah memejamkan matanya namun Draco tadi berbohong. Ia belum mengantuk. Ia membuka surat yang ia asumsikan bahwa itu adalah surat dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia membuka surat itu dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa cemas dan kesal. Ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar dan tabah karena sepertinya Salazar dan Merlin sedang menghukum dirinya.

"Salazar, beri aku kesabaran dan tahan aku untuk tidak membunuh manusia," bisik Draco dalam hatinya.

Ia melempar surat itu dengan sembarang dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur tanpa memikirkan isi surat yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

* * *

Isi surat:

_Dear Draco,_

_Hello Draco, apa kabar mu? Sudah lama kau tidak mengirim kami surat. Aku merindukanmu di rumah. Bagaimana tugas mu dan jabatanmu sebagai ketua murid? Aku dengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis muggleborn itu ya? Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami, Draco? Well, aku kira kau akan dengan Greengrass atau Parkinson. Aku dan ayahmu akan datang esok pagi atau di siang hari. Aku dan ayahmu akan membicarakan hal ini. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengabari kami Draco._

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu besok. _

_With Love,_

_Your dear mother, Narcissa._

_P.S yang memberi tahu ini Pansy. Aku agak terkejut saat membaca surat darinya tetapi aku akan membicarakannya dengan mu dan begitu juga Astoria dan Pansy. Love you, Draco._

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Well, well… Bagaimana? Chapter ini aku rasa penuh _romance_ nya dan maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan atau membosankan. Maaf juga banyak kesalahan yang aku buat.

In **_the end, I hope you like this! Mind to RnR? and tell me what you think! *wink and__ smile*_**

* * *

**Pojok Review:**

Nadia Draco Diggory : Aww, thank you, dear! I feel so honored! And sure I will keep it continue until I find the end to complete these stories. I hope you like this chapter. Mind to RnR again, dear?

Uswatun: Iya, sandinya pakai bahasa jerman di campur bahasa spanyol. LoL

Adisti Malfoy : penasaran aku dengan review yg panjangmu tapi it's ok.. aku harap kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Mind to RnR? And thanks buat reviewnya, dear :*

Amuto: hehe, thanks reviewnya.. sudah di update nih.. mind to RnR?

Putims: hehe terima kasih, dear *.* mm.. cewek yang bernama Marilyn? Dia Slytherin jika cewek itu yang kau maksud, dear. aku harap kamu suka chapter ini juga, mind to RnR? teehee.

Pilelia Dramione : haha .. xD tenang saja, si dog-pug dengan Astoria bloody Greengrass itu bakal musnah nanti xD I hope you like this chapter, dear. Mind to RnR?

Shizyldrew: Thanks reviewnya! Pertanyaanmu, terjawab di chapter ini Mind to RnR again?

* * *

**Terimakasih banyak atas semua review, fave and follow kalian. Aku sangat menghargai waktu dan review kalian yang telah kalian luangkan untuk ku.**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL *HUGS AND KISSES***

**Have a nice day guys**

**With love,**

**Gothicamylee,xo.**


End file.
